Modern Day Pharaoh
by Millennium
Summary: The Pharaoh has to be brought back to the 21st century to order to save the past. With the help of an unknown friend, will he be able to save his Kingdom before it desends into Chaos? Though he'll have some trouble with technology-Paused for rewrite
1. Prologue

****

Author's Notes and Disclaimer

* * *

Created 09/07/03

Edited 15/03/04

Hey everyone! Its time for the boring Authoresses (is that even in the dictionary? pulls out a big book ) notes.

Oh, yeh, you can just skip this if you want! The prologue is down the page!

This particular fanfic was my first shot at a fanfic _online_, Modern Day Pharaoh.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and I don't think anyone really owns Ancient Egypt. But I do however own many of the "newer" Millennium items such as the Millennium Crest, Amulet, Trident, Scepter, Flute, Time wand and Enigma. The name of each item I may not have made up, but them becoming items is of my own making. So no stealing! .

There will be a lot of OC's (Own Characters) running around here and there, obviously I own them. The one's who own the "newer" Millennium Items are known as the Millennium Duelist's (no stealing!). The only Millennium Duelist and Item I don't own is Nympthsis and her Millennium Sword, that belongs to my friend, Nixie… who inspired me… or more threatened me to write the fanfic ASAP… ;

Well, I think that is enough for the time being! I don't necessarily work like other authors where it goes "5 reviews to continue"; I just upload the chapters as I finish writing them… However, knowing someone is reading and reviewing the story does make me want to hurry up, as I'm not one to like cliffhangers, and I'm sure other people don't like to be kept waiting either.

Anyway…Happy Reading!

* * *

****

Modern Day Pharaoh

Authoress' note: Hey! People who have been reading this from the start, may have noticed that this prologue wasn't here before. Well, I've been working on Past Lives lately (I'm thinking of changing the title) and I was finally able to get up to the chapters that come _before_ Modern Day Pharaoh. This prologue isn't necessary in reading, but feel free to review it if you want!

* * *

Prologue

Hissing in annoyance the darker half relinquished her hold upon the light and disappeared within the depths of her soul room. It's all yours Hikari.She said to the younger.

She sent her an affirmative nod. 'Light huh...? Doesn't seem like it.' Smirking, she straightened up and dusted off the white dress she wore, then swung on a brown coloured cape over the top. Pulling up the hood to conceal her features, her black hair and her light brown eyes.

Whistling loudly a white mist appeared before her then feathers went flying. There was a thud and clatter of hooves then, there before her appeared a pure white horse with wings. "You came." She smiled, then reached into her pocket pulling out a medallion on a brown leather cord.

Looking into the soft eyes of the winged horse, she slipped in upon its neck and murmured a few soft words into its ear.

The horse gave a soft neigh then disappeared in a flock of features in white mist.

Looking around, she sighed softly in time with the wind and continued her walk through the sandy plains. Glancing up from the path, she looked at the huts that now surrounded it.

"A village." She murmured, looking around for any sign of movement, "It's been abandoned."

Aniba. You are not alone.

There was a rustling sound from behind her, a flash of gold appeared on her right hand and she whipped around, emitting a golden jet of light.

A screech of disbelief was heard, then there was a thud as a large stone tablet fell to the ground. The golden glow on her right hand disappeared to be replaced with black markings upon her palm forming the Millennium Eye, and on the back of her hand were two black tattoo strips joining the sides of the eye together much like a ring.

Walking up to the tablet, she placed her hand over it and it dissolved in a mist of black smoke.

"Back to the Shadow Realm." She murmured.

Leaving the village, she continued her walk along the dirt path till finally she reached the palace gates. "Grant me pass." Aniba said to the closest guard.

"No."

"I need to see the Pharaoh!" She insisted.

"Go off and eat table scraps you door mouse!" One chuckled as he shoved her aside.

Why you little bas-

/Lynex, Don't./ Aniba ordered, as she caught herself before she fell. Looking at them directly in the eye, she began to remove the brown cloak around her that concealed her features.

"Well, well, well." One guard said hungrily, eyeing her form.

"I, Aniba Ishtar of the Kaa Clan, order you to allow me pass!" She yelled, throwing off her cloak revealing her beautiful Egyptian clothes.

Each of the guards gasped, never had they seen such a pure white material before nor the elaborate designs upon the jewelry that she wore. "She's dressed finer than any princess to appear here." One murmured to another.

"I agree. Such white cloth of high quality is rare amongst peasants and only the rich can wear it."

"Still don't believe me?" She said, coldly picking up her cloak. "Then believe this!" She yelled, then threw a miniature stone tablet into the air and it grew ten times in size. "Activate Luminous Spark!" Shielding her eyes, there was a bright flash of light and each guard dropped their spears to cover their eyes, yelling in surprise.

"What kind of magic is this?!" One demanded as Aniba ran straight through.

"Blackland Fire Dragon!" She yelled, the pointed to the door, a strong gold glow from her right hand, "Attack!"

A dragon appeared in a flash of gold light and gave a loud roar; it appeared to be black, however when the light changed it appeared to be a dark green. Luminous Spark died down and returned to Aniba in a card form as Blackland Fire Dragon launched an attack at the door forcing it open. "Thanks!" She yelled, and the dragon gave a nod and too returned to a card form, Aniba caught the card as it flew to her hand.

Picking up her pace, she ran through the large hall looking from room to room. "Damnit, where is he?!" She ran past the Royal Throne Hall, then skidded to a halt and back traced her steps.

Her eyes widened in horror at the sight before her. The interior of the hall was completely destroyed, pillars lay fallen all over the place, tiles broken here and there and bodies lay unmoving. Cringing at the sight before her, she whispered quietly. "Time Wizard."

{Time Magic!} There was a clock-work voice and from a black portal appeared a strange looking wizard with a wand. The main colours it had were of red and blue and its face appeared to be an actual clock-face, at the back was a small cape.

"Please, try and reverse this mess." She begged. "Spin, Time Roulette."

The Time Wizard swirled around her rose it's staff in the air. On the top of the staff there was a strange circle that had skulls and red tower images upon it, an arrow kept on spinning around in a circle till at last it landed upon the red tower.

"Yeh! Time Machine! Time Magic go!" She yelled happily as she watched everything rebuild and people began to awake. Smiling approvingly at the Duel Monster, she murmured a soft, "Thanks." Then left the room to continue her search.

Running down the hall once more, she then stopped and closed her eyes. Standing still she held out her right hand open, her palm facing upwards and a transparent form of the Millennium Ring appeared. "Puzzle." She whispered, and the cone like pointers rose and directed her towards the front of the palace. She started her run once more and burst through the large half-closed doors of the palace.

Looking around, she panted slightly, and the Ring disappeared. Scanning the courtyard, her eyes then fell on a figure at the bottom of the stairs. "Oh, no!" She gasped. "Lynex!" She cried weakly.

"Right on it, Light." A feline looking girl with long hair appeared in transparent form before it thickened into a physical form. Stepping forward, she walked up to the bleeding and unmoving figure.

Splaying both of her hands over the body, she murmured some soft words and a pale gold glow came from her hands and the wounds and blood healed over and disappeared.

In a dark corner another figure lurked, glowing menacingly.

Cat like ears pricked up upon Lynex's head, "Hikari! On your left!" She yelled.

Aniba instinctively jumped away, barely dodging a ball of flame. Her eyes widened it shock, "Fireyarou! No way! I expected better then you!" She cried in shock looking at the human-like monster.

The Fireyarou just looked up at her with blank eyes then balled up another fireball and threw it at her. She made an attempt to dodge it but was stopped when she felt a cold blade against her neck. Closing her eyes, she cooed softly and then a large jet of water came forward and cancelled out the flame attack.

Opening her eyes, she smiled softly as she saw a very large, green monster with gills and webbed feet walk slowing up the stairs. It was the Amphibian Beast.

_Give up. _Said a dull voice in her head as the blade was pressed closer to her neck.

"Who are you?" She asked, trying to twist around to view her capture. Four more long blades appeared, surrounding her on all four sides and the pressure on her neck was remove and she head someone or something step back.

Turning slowly to avoid the blades, "No, Armaill!"

A warrior looking Duel Monster looked back at her from beneath an off-blue helmet. Similar coloured blue armour covered the body. It held out it reddish coloured arms and two swords appeared.

_We are ordered to destroy all that interfere in the plans of our Master. _

"No! You are not yourself! You are being controlled!" She winced in pain as she felt a blade perch her skin.

_Control..? _The Duel Monster echoed. _I am not being controlled. Now, fight me! _It yelled, then threw a sword at Aniba who caught it in surprise.

"What?"

_Fight me!_

"No! I will not! You are not yourself!" Armaill however didn't reply and just brought the swords down, slashing her dress. Flinching in pain, she knocked back a blade with the sword and backed out of the circle of blades.

Sparing a quick glance, she cringed as she saw Amphibian Beast launch a large water attack at Fireyarou and it disappeared crying in pain as its flames were extinguished. Amphibian Beast gave a loud war-cry then disappeared back to the portal from hence it came.

Aniba soon regretted that glance as she felt the blade come slashing down upon her right arm. It kept moving down till it reached her wrist and one of the two gold strips on the back of her hand – the sword when flying and flung back at its owner. Armaill gave a screech of pain and dropped to the ground, clutching its stomach where the sword was embedded, Aniba too following breathing through gritted teeth as she felt the blood began to pour from her wounds.

Lynex opened her eyes, the healing was done, though it cost her a great deal of effort and concentration, dropping the sound and attack proof barrier her golden eyes widened in shock as she saw her hikari fall to the ground clutching her right arm.

Flicking her hand back at the now healed figure on the floor, she erected the barrier once more and ran to protect her light. "Aniba!" She yelled as she saw Armaill draw the sword from its stomach and in slow movement, bring it down to stab her in the back.

Growling deep in her throat she snarled then yelled at the skies in a strange language. Clouds swirled in the sky rapidly then formed together creating a purple lightning bolt that struck the Duel Monster causing it to disappear in a sizzle of energy.

Aniba looked over at her darkness in shock. "Lynex, why?"

Lynex just looked back at her then faded from sight.

Standing up slowly, she suddenly felt warm and found herself to be glowing as each of her wounds were healed, the only evidence of any attacks were the rips and cuts in her clothes.

Standing up she looked over at the figure who was now stirring as the barrier disappeared. Walking over to the figure she knelt down smiling softly as confused crimson eyes opened.

"Nisut Atem Bel-Um-Fal." She said, helping the young Pharaoh to his feet. "Welcome back to the world of the living."

"Who-who are you?" He growled, wrenching his hand out of her grasp.

"I'm Aniba and your saviour." She said, looking at him.

* * *

Please Review!


	2. Ch1: Resu

****

Modern Day Pharaoh

* * *

Authoress' note. This is a really big story that I may or may not split off into different sections. I'll just have to see.

Any thing that is in between two '‡' its when they are speaking Ancient Egyptian.

* * *

Chapter 1: Resu

* * *

‡ "Pharaoh, you have to come. It isn't safe here!"

"But my people!"

"I know it's hard, believe me, I know. But you know as well as I that it isn't safe here anymore."

"But-" The Pharaoh protested.

"Look at me." Pharaoh Bel-Um-Fal turned and looked into dark brown eyes. "I know you may not like this, it makes me feel terrible to have to interfere and tear you away from Egypt like this but you have to leave. Number one there are many things you must know and number two it isn't safe now. The Realms of Darkness are spreading, claiming lives. Innocence is being torn away from this world. Children torn away from their families…evil is growing. I need you to come… Listen to me." The girl looked up into the Pharaoh's crimson eyes as her black hair fluttered behind her. "Please!"

"Okay." The pharaoh said sighing at last.

"Good. I needed your approval before I do this… Shadows, spirits and gods, power arise forth. Duelist's decree, send us forth thee to the Shadow realm!" The girl yelled as she rose her right hand in the air, gold light rising and blackness materialized around them. "Now! Millennium times intertwine. Long at last, Crest of power, transport us to…DOMINO CITY!!!" ‡

"Ahh!" Resu snapped awake.

"What? Ahh. I'm awake, I'm awake!" Aniba yelled looking around fanatically in the dark. She grabbed the lighter beside her bed and lit the candle on the nearby bedstand. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Resu replied nodding his head. "I just had a memory… dream… which ever." Aniba looked at him as if he wasn't telling the truth. She gazed hard and long into his crimson eyes. "Really. I'm fine." He said looking away. Aniba just looked up at him then she burst out laughing. "What? What's wrong?"

"Your hair. You should see it!" as she tried speaking through her giggles. Resu got up and lit another candle and walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. "I see your point." He said looking back. His normally neat, spiky, tri-coloured hair was sticking out at more odd angles then usual. He tried to push his gold bangs back behind his ears, but they just fell back into place. Resu then looked up at his black and red hair; he himself now amused at his hair. He turned around and walked back into the room. "You know, you yourself could use a brush."

"What do you mean?" Aniba turn and saw her features reflected back at her in the mirror. Her usually wavy hair was now out in odd angles, and there were many stray hairs that looked a bit staticy. "Oh." She got up and walked off in search of a brush.

"Can't that wait till morning?" Resu said sighing as he shook his head.

"Morning? Not long off anyhow. Look out the window. Ra is starting his journey across the sky…the sun is rising."

Resu got up and did as he was told. "True." He said musing to himself.

"Phar-… I mean Resu?"

"Yeh?" he said turning to face her. "Just keep it at Resu. It gets to confusing remember?"

"Yeh." Aniba she said closing her eyes remembering.

-Flashback-

‡ "Pharaoh?! Where are you?"

"Ahh! A loose SOUL SPIRIT!"

"What was that?" ‡ Aniba heard a voice not so far off.

'Oh, he had better not made any contact with anyone. If he does it could really mess up things here and in the past. Wait. Plan 1- get the Pharaoh somewhere safe and away from technology, plan 2- Worry later.'

She rounded the corner and saw just pure chaos. All the cars had stopped and the Pharaoh was caught up in the middle of this. His purple cape swishing behind him. Aniba darted between the cars and pulled him out of harms way. 'Note to self…never ever leave an Ancient Egyptian alone again!'   
‡ "Pharaoh!" Aniba said picking up the tongue of the Pharaohs (Ancient Egyptian). "You are to stay near me from now on okay?"

"Why should I be listening to you?" the Pharaoh said snorting.

"Because if you don't I can't ensure your safety! Promise me. Swear by Ra that you'll never do something like that again. Please? Promise me." Aniba's brown eyes looked into the Pharaoh's crimson eyes.

"Fine." He said crossing his arms over his white Egyptian clothes.

"Good. Now lets get away from this place." ‡ Aniba lead the Pharaoh down to the beach and they walked along just wear the sand met the water. "Pharaoh." Aniba said tuning to face him, speaking in English. "I'm going to let you into my soul room. Then using the power I possess I'll form a link which will leave you speaking English and a bit more…educated about this modern world."

The Pharaoh just looked back at her, puzzled. Sighing, Aniba repeated herself, but in Ancient Egyptian this time so that the Pharaoh could understand. He nodded in agreement. She rose her hand to his head just as a golden eye crest appeared on her hand. ‡ "Close your eyes." ‡ Then she touched the palm (or I should say eye of the crest) to his head and slowly recited some words. ‡ "By the power invested upon me I invite the Pharaoh, keeper of the Millennium Puzzle into my soul room." ‡ The golden eye crest on her hand began to glow as did the Pharaoh's Millennium Puzzle.

A flash of gold light emitted from the eye off the Pharaoh's Puzzle and the Eye on the Crest, the two beams of gold light rocketed towards the sky intertwining with one another, then came rushing back to earth in a shattering sparkle. The Pharaoh opened his eyes and looked around. Hieroglyphs covered the walls; his eyes followed them, as he looked around then stopped. Confused, he walked up to the wall and touched where the hieroglyphs suddenly ended. He touched the wall before looking around again and saw that one wall and a half were covered with hieroglyphs, while the rest of the walls were just blank. He stared, confused, then jumped as he heard a voice behind him. "You too wonder about these 'glyphs don't you?" Aniba spoke in English to him and smiled. "Go on. Say something."

"These words… I don't know yet I understand." He then gasped at what he realized he had done. He had just spoke English, a foreign language to him, for the first time. "How?" he said shocked as the English words rolled off his tongue.

"I used the power of my Millennium Crest and created a link between you and I. Because the link was created you have little more knowledge about this world and you can speak English. Well? Pharaoh?"

"Yeh…I think I get it…"

"First things first. Your name. I can't be calling you Pharaoh all the tim-" The Pharaoh was glaring at Aniba for her lack of respect. "Quit glaring! Doing that won't get you anywhere in life. Anyway as I was saying before I was _rudely_ interrupted." Aniba glared back at the Pharaoh. "I can't call you Pharaoh in this time dimension. Number one, because people don't call other people that in this time. Number two you are the _only_ pharaoh here ever since 2, 500 years ago…I think… but that's not important. Anyway, number three, if anyone found out who you really were.... such as the Rare Hunters, that could cause **a lot** of trouble. So we need a new name for you." Aniba sat down at a stone hieroglyph covered table in the center of the room. Like the walls, the hieroglyphs were unfinished. Half was stone covered with hieroglyphs, while the other half was white marble, split off evenly straight down the center. "Take a seat." She said motioning the pharaoh to sit across from her. "Name…name…you're a ruler, definitely… am I correct?" The Pharaoh nodded his head.

"Do you rule over Upper Egypt?"

"I guess you could say that, so yes, I do rule over Upper Egypt."

"Good. You're name can be Resu."

"But that's not a name. It's a word!"

"Here it isn't." Aniba replied simply. "Lets go now." She snapped her fingers and the soul room disappeared from around them and they were back on the beach.

"Okay Pharaoh… I mean Resu. Lets get going…"

-End Flashback –

[A/N Don't ask… that flashback was to just help explain things a bit better.]

"Khepera..." Aniba said muttering as she saw Ra taking his position as Khepera in the morning.

"Let's have some breakfast." She said sighing. She had just finished brushing her hair as Resu fixed his. She walked over into the kitchen. Aniba groaned as she looked around. "Why in Osiris's name the Egyptians could have been a bit more modern?!" Resu walked into the room confused by her out burst.

"Good morning to you too." Resu replied smiling as he sat down at the stone table. Sighing Aniba replied, "Sorry…and good morning." She took out some bread and fruit from the wooden cupboard and brought it to the table.

She looked at what Resu was wearing, his pharaoh clothes; he had two golden armbands on both of his upper arms, much like Aniba, gold and black bands encircling his wrists, a golden collar around the base of his neck coming down upon his back and chest, his white Egyptian clothes of the finest cloth available in his time and his darkish purple cape behind him. "That's a bit classy don't you think?" Aniba said staring at the Pharaoh clothes Resu wearing as she picked up an apple and bit into it.

"Same for you." Resu said eyeing Aniba's clothes.

Aniba looked down and smiled. "True." She was wearing clothes similar to that of Resu, except instead of long white pants and a kilt, she was wearing a simple white dress with gold trimmings. She also a blue cape much like Resu. She had to admit she actually liked her Egyptian clothes more then she let on. Although she would complain a lot about the colour combination of what to wear and how annoying it was to have to wear a dress, she did like it. Aniba sighed and thought to herself, 'Today we'll have to leave here to go back to Domino. Spending my time here in this country area is too much. And I need to take Resu shopping.'

"Shopping? What's that?" Resu asked

"Huh? How did you- Oh." Aniba said remembering that she created a link between them. "I'll explain later. C'mon. Lets get going." She said as she got up, having finished breakfast. She snapped her fingers and the food disappeared along with the table.

"You know, you shouldn't being using Shadow Magic like that for your own uses." Resu said shaking his head as his gold bangs flopped from side to side.

"Oh yeah? You can't talk. How about when you were using _your_ Shadow Magic because I wasn't here to get you food. My advice is never accept food from a duel monster in the Shadow Realm."

"I figured that out for myself thanks." Resu replied muttering darkly.

-Flashback-

"I'm hungry!" Resu groaned as he looked around the kitchen. "Where's Aniba?!" He walked around the house and looked at a piece of papyri that was pinned to the door. He looked at the heretic writing.

Resu,

Gone out to meet with some contacts and to get more supplies, be back soon!

Aniba

"She's gone out?! How am I supposed to 'cook' something! There aren't any servants around here or anything!" with that Resu groaned again as he sat at the stone table in the kitchen and pulled out his duel monster stone tablets. He looked at some of the miniature tablets, then remembered a magic card called 'Hamburger Recipe'. "Wait! Maybe I won't have to be hungry at all!" Resu said as he got up and looked through the stone tablets. "Curse of Dragon, Kuriboh, Mammoth Graveyard…Gaia…he'll do no good, besides, there wouldn't be any room for his horse. Hmm…here we go!" Resu said pausing on one of the tablets smiling. "This will do nicely! I summon…Celtic Guardian!" Suddenly darkness collected into the middle of the room, then disappeared leaving an Elvish-looking warrior standing in the middle of the room, armed with a sword and ready. The Celtic Guardian turned and saw his master looking at him. "‡ Could you do me a favor? It's not a duel, but can you cook?"

The Celtic Guardian looked like he was in the presence of a nut-case but quickly hid his shock and nodded. He put his sword into the sheath and put an apron on. Resu fought hard not to laugh, he had to admit, watching one of his duel monsters work in the kitchen wearing an apron was amusing, but he knew better then to insult someone who was going to cook for you, so he restrained his laughter.

After a few minutes of work, the Celtic Guardian turned around and presented Resu with what looked like to be food. There were chunks of apple swimming around a brown soup-like liquid. Also prepared was, shockingly, a beautiful arrangement of various fruits and breads.

"Thanks!" Resu said happily as the Celtic Guardian took off the apron and disappeared back to the Shadow Realm.

Resu sat there happily eating the fruits and breads, then he came to the 'soup'. He stared at it before shrugging and dipping his spoon in for a taste.

"Hey Resu! I'm back! Resu?" Aniba said as she walked into the kitchen. "Wait! Don't eat-…"

Too late. Resu put the spoon in his mouth and swallowed.

"That." Aniba finished. Resu looked up at her staring at her quizzically before turning slightly green. He gave a groan of pain and clutched his stomach as he rolled off the bench and lay sprawled on the ground.

Aniba sighed and picked him up, literally dragging him along on the floor into the bedroom. "Lay down!" She ordered pointing to his bed. Resu groaned as he clambered into bed. Aniba disappeared for a few minutes before coming back with a glass of water and, what looked-like to Resu, a white circular piece of limestone/ chalk. "Here, put this in your mouth, then drink the water and swallow." Resu looked at Aniba in shock as if she were asking him to eat poison. "It will make you feel better, trust me. Why do you think I bailed your butt out of ancient Egypt to bring you here? If I were out to get you, even _I_ wouldn't have made a duel monster cook for you. Just do it!" She said with an air of impatience. Resu closed his eyes, pinching his nose as he did as Aniba had told him. "What was that?" he asked after swallowing 'the White chalk'.

"It's called an Aspirin. A form of medication. It relieves most aches and pains."

"Oh, so it's not chalk?"

"I'm not going to answer that." Aniba said as she got up and left.

-End Flashback-

"Just don't expect fine food from a duel monster again okay?" Resu just glared at Aniba. "Good. Put this on over your clothes." She said as she chucked him a cloak the same colour as his pharaohs' cape. Puzzled he just looked at Aniba who was putting on a cloak, blue, like her cape over her Egyptian clothes. "We don't need people seeing you dressed up as a Pharaoh. Put it on already and lets go shopping."

"Fine." He said as he threw it on. Then he muttered something that sounded like, 'Yes mother.'

"I heard that." Aniba said tuning back glaring. She then made her way into the kitchen and packed up all their belongings they kept at the small clay house, [A/N The house was made similar to those of what the "commoners" of Egypt stayed in.], Resu following behind. "First stop. Our new place. ‡ Transport! ‡" Aniba cried, her hand high in the air as a golden ball encircled Aniba, Resu and their belongings and transported them to an apartment.

* * *

Authors Note: Well how about it? This is my first fanfic ever so I hope you like it so far. If you find it boring at the moment, please don't leave. It only the first chapter and it will get better.

Aniba is a place- Middle Kingdom fort (lost). Temple of Horus of Mi'am, mostly of 18th Dynasty (lost); I decided to call the girl that because Aniba has had history of warriors retreating there after they lost a war. So I figured that I'd call her Aniba, after this place because it slightly reflects her personality, wanting to be able to help people and to give them a place to retreat to.

Resu is Egyptian for King of Upper Egypt. I decided to give this name to Yami/ the Pharaoh as that is what he is (I think). Also, I remember reading somewhere that Yami's Pharaoh name _may_ be Bel-Um-Fal. I'm unsure on this, but if anyone has any information regarding his proper name please tell me in your reviews hint, hint.

Please Read and Review! R&R

* * *

Created: Wednesday, 18th June 2003

Last Modified: Monday, 3rd May 2004

Checked through the copy and fixed up any spelling errors, typo's and phrases.  
I don't need the Pharaoh's real name anymore, as I've found it. But thanks to all those who helped anyway!  
The story _is_ now apart of a 'bigger story'. I think its the 'fourth one'… think…  
Thanks for all the reviews!


	3. Ch2: Let's Go Shopping!

****

Modern Day Pharaoh

************************

Authoress' notes: Thanks for all those who reviewed. Oh, and I'll double-check the Pharaohs' real name, but thanks for your help!

Chapter 2: Lets Go Shopping!

************************

Resu looked around him as he steadied himself. As many times as he has been transported, he knew that he'd never get used to the feeling. He lent against one of the curved golden walls to regain his balance. But then the wall disappeared and he fell backwards landing hard on his butt.

"Sorry about that. Just some advice, don't lean on the internal transportation walls."

"Thanks for the advanced warning." Resu said sarcastically as he got up rubbing his backside from his fall. He then widened his eyes in shock as he looked around him. He had never seen anything like it before.

"Resu, stay here. And DON'T touch _anything_!" Aniba said as she walked off down the hall.

Resu nodded then stood up. He walked over to the hall Aniba had disappeared down. Looking at the walls, he gasped in shock as he saw lifelike "paintings". (A/N. In other words photographs.) He walked up to one of them and saw a 17-year-old boy with light brown hair flecked with gold. He was wearing a blue jacket over a red shirt with blue pants (A/N. Domino High's school uniform.), and another boy wearing the same style of clothes except he was wearing a sandy coloured shirt. The boy looked like he was 13 or so with strangely multi-coloured hair, then there was Aniba wearing a long sleeved pink blouse with a blue bow and a short blue skirt. The older boy and Aniba looked like they were laughing at the younger boy. Aniba was on the floor with a big smile on her face; eyes closed in mid-laugh. The younger boy looked slightly angry and annoyed and was trying to get a multi-coloured cylinder can out of the older boy's hands. (A/N [Again!] Multi-colour hair spray. ) Resu looked closer at the picture and rose a hand to touch the image. 

"Resu? What are you doing?"

Resu jumped slightly a turned around seeing Aniba there wearing strange blue material over a white sleeveless shirt, and the same blue material as pants. "Oh. Just…looking…"

"That was taken about three weeks ago, by Téa. She's in my class."

"You go to school?" Resu asked surprised. 'I thought that only royalty and the rich could go to school. Even though Aniba is finely dressed… How can this be?'

Aniba looked at Resu. '_How can this be?_ He's curious… hopefully… everything will work out…' "Come now. We mustn't be late. There are some people who would like to meet you."

"Okay." 

Aniba walked to the door, then turned around in surprise. Resu was standing there, as if ready for the ground to fall beneath him, he also had his eyes closed. Aniba's laughter made Resu open his eyes and look up. "Resu, we're not being transported this time. We are walking."

"Oh. I knew that." He said following behind Aniba.

"For someone who rules a country, you can be a bit…"

"Just be quiet."

"Whatever. Hurry now." Aniba said looking back at him, gesturing with her hand for Resu to follow her down the stairs. Resu walked down, running his hand down the rail as he did so, careful to not step on his cloak. "Do you remember the first time you came to my…_place_?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, remember when you were kind of in the middle of the road?"

"Yeah. I remember. Those commoners have no idea how to keep control over their Kaa's."

Aniba sweat-dropped at that comment. "They aren't Kaa's, they are _Cars_."

"Why are you repeating yourself? You said they aren't Kaa's, but _Kaa's_. What's the difference?" 

"Nevermind…. Well the point is that we are going to see lots, lots more as soon as we step outside."

Resu froze. "W-What?!"

Aniba stopped at the door, sighing, saying each word slowly and carefully. "As soon as I open this door, you will see high amounts of cars. We will be walking not to far away from them."

Resu grabbed the railing fairly tightly. "I am NOT going outside now."

"Yes you are." Aniba said grabbing the back of his cloak in an attempt to drag him outside.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"NO." Resu said a little more firmly. 

"You are going outside and that's final!" Aniba said giving a quick tug and pulling him out the door. She succeeded… but then he ran back inside. Aniba glared as the door slammed. Slightly annoyed.

//What's the matter Hikari?// Came a voice in Aniba's head. 

/Nothing… Just-… Don't worry. It's not important. /

//Fine. If you need me, call okay?//

/Alright, Lynex./ With that Aniba closed the link and opened the door, and walked inside, the door closing behind her.

A passer-byer was out for his daily walk when he heard yelling from behind the door. He listened and all he could hear was, 'You are going' and 'No I'm not' repeated over and over again. Then he heard muttering and then a thud, he put his ear closer to the door then… BANG!

"Freaking hell. You act like a Ra damn child!" Aniba appeared stomping out the door.

Passer-byer: x_x

Aniba was dragging Resu along on the ground behind her by the back of his cloak-collar, muttering darkly while he kept whining. "I don't like those type of Kaa's. I almost got killed by them, remember?!"

"Well anyone would if you ran out onto the road and put your hand up yelling, 'I order all to stop!'. This isn't your Kingdom here, and no one would even care if you are the ruler of the galaxy…!"

Passer-byer: @_@

The man got up, hearing ranting in the distance, slightly wobbly and continued walking down the pathway, still with swirls for eyes and a bit off-balance. 

Now a good distance away from the apartment building door, Aniba stopped dragging Resu along and turned around glaring. "Are you going to walk on your own now, or do I have to banish you?!"

"Uh…. No?… I mean. Yes. No. Wait." Resu stopped as he caught Aniba's dark glare. "I'll walk." He said quietly as he got up. Aniba's dark glare disappeared slightly as she walked on, Resu following behind her. "How long does it take till we get there?"

"It's straight up ahead. See that building?" Aniba said pointing. Resu nodded. "Come on. We'll have to cross the road, _BUT_ you'll be safe, if you walk in a certain area of the road, the cars won't 'attack' you." Aniba added quickly as she saw the shocked look on the young Pharaoh's face. Resu followed Aniba looking around the street as he walked then, not looking where he was going, he ran into the back of Aniba. 

"Careful. Just wait here like everyone else, when I say go, we cross the road okay?"

"Alright."

Aniba watched the traffic light, and when she saw the little red man changed to green, she said, "Go! And no running. You'll be fine."

As they crossed the road Resu smiled happily, seeing that the _Kaa's_ weren't on the attack anymore. But when he saw one of them inch forward, his smile faltered and he ran quickly to the other side of the road, Aniba trying to keep up with him.

"What was that for?!"

"One of the Kaa's moved."

Aniba sighed. 'This is gonna be one long day…' "Well, we're here!"

"At the 'shops'?" 

"Yup." Aniba added smiling and she grabbed Resu's arm and pulled him into the shopping center.

"What in Osiris' name is this place?"

"Domino Shopping Complex. It's the biggest shopping center in this area I know of."

"So what do you do here?"

"You know markets?"

"Mmm." He said nodding.

"Well. Its just like a market, 'cept its inside a building, and there are more 'stalls'. C'mon, this way." Aniba said pointing forward to a nearby escalator, Resu following closely behind. "Hold on to the railings, and step here." Aniba said indication the moving railing and the ever changing bottom step.

"B-But, it keeps moving."

"Just jump on. It will be fine." Aniba said as she stood on the bottom step and began to go up. Resu hesitated, then scrunched his eyes shut, not used to the sensation of being 'lifted up'. "Its fine to open your eyes you know." Aniba said as she tapped Resu on the shoulder, smiling as she joined him near his step. Resu opened one eye, then the other. After gaining confidence in himself (not far from the top) he decided he'd look over the edge. Gripping the railing tightly, he saw all the shops and other customers below, he leaned over a little bit more, when suddenly he was tugged back.

"Woh. Take it easy there. We don't want you falling over the edge." Came a male voice from behind Resu. Aniba however was muttering to herself and wasn't paying any attention. Resu looked behind him and recognized the boy he saw from the 'painting'. 

"I've seen you before… though your hair is different..." Resu said looking at him.

A laugh, "I see Aniba's taught you to speak English, that's good. Well, see ya round!" And with that the boy disappeared. Resu shook his head, and then rubbed his eyes, looking at the same spot the boy was in before. He heard someone call his name, but he ignored it.

"Resu? Resu! Hello? You're gonna trip next…"

Still ignoring the voice he tried to focus when… WACK! Resu tripped over something, he was falling face forward when someone grabbed the back of his cloak. Halting his fall.

"You okay? I called you like five times and you were off day dreaming." It was Aniba.

"Really? I'm fine. Sorry about that…" Resu said snapping back into reality. 

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Now lets go, we have to get you some suitable clothes." Aniba said pushing him from behind into a clothing store.

"Gods!" Was Resu response when he saw every kind of fabric imaginable all paced into one place.

"Well? What do you want to get? You're a Pharaoh after all. My treat..." 'Hope he doesn't blow my money!' Aniba silently pleaded. 

"Uh. I'll have a look round first if you don't mind."

"No, not at all. That's why we got here early anyway, you'll have more time to choose something out. Follow me, I'll show you the clothes for guys, you don't want to be dressing up as a girl now do ya?" Aniba said winking. 

Resu blushed. "Guess not…" He murmured. 

************************

A/N's

Millie: Sorry. I had to cut it short there, otherwise this would end up being over three pages long…. Anyway…Hello everyone! I decided to bring my muses in today, seeing as I'm in a good mood. Alright, we have Aniba and Lynex-

Aniba: Lynex isn't coming.

Millie: Why not?

Other person: Cause she doesn't like you.

Aniba: No. She was busy.

Millie: (Glaring at other person) Shut up Nympthsis. Well seeing as we don't have Lynex here… we got-

Nympthsis: *Is sugar high* Me! Anywayz… I was reading the first chapter… just a quick question, what's wrong with evil growing?

Millie and Aniba: -_-'

Millie: Why did you have to come along?

Nympthsis: To… read the fanfic and compliment it?

Aniba: *Cough*liar*Cough*

Millie: *sigh* Ah wells. Ignore them, and review! Oh.. and before I forget, does anyone know the names of the _original_ Millennium item holders? I know Akunamukanon had the puzzle before Yami, but I need to know who had the Scales, Ankh (Key), Ring, Tauk (Necklace), and any other items before Karimu, Shada, Mahado, Isis and so on… I need it for my fanfic! I'm writing the very beginning of this fanfic (and I mean _waay_ back), so I need those who served while Akunamukanon was still ruling, and not Yami…

****

Notes:

[These notes will help out with the next few chapters]

Heq: Egyptian [Kemetic] word for Ruler. The name has importance, but I won't explain it now as I may spoil the fanfic. 

Pasenture: **Pas**t Pre**sent** Fu**ture** Just take out one 's' and one 't', and there you have it, Pasenture! And, just a note, he's one year and a half _older_ than Aniba but because of …[A/N Not telling!] he looks younger than what he really is.

Lynex: Don't ask. You'll find out more about her later. 

And for those who were wondering 'What's the deal with the 2 '~'; well, anything in between those, (eg. "~ This is an example. ~"), Is when they are speaking Ancient Egyptian/ Kemetic where English is present.

Please Read and Review! R&R


	4. Ch3: Resu Meets Heq

****

Modern Day Pharaoh

************************

A/N: Thank you to all those who have reviewed. I looked into the Pharaoh's real name being _Panseru_; this is a maybe at the moment. From what I've have read on the net, Panseru means 'Key', which, in the manga (from what I've read so far), the Pharaoh's name is the _Key_ to unlocking the Pharaoh's memories; so Panseru translating as Key would fit… It also sounds good. (^_^) I also looked at an episode of Yu Gi Oh, from season one, and it was going on about "Panseru's Curse". But then again, it was listed under fanfiction names… As for the name 'Bel-Um-Fal' I believe this is the name used in the Forbidden Memories game for the Pharaoh. Also if _anyone _knows the names of the members of Akunumkanon Council (the _original_ M. Items holders) please add them in your reviews. And lastly, the stable boy Joseph, and the Princess Téana; Joseph is supposedly Joey, and Téana is Téa/ Anzu…. Also she is (from what I've read/ heard) the Pharaoh's half sister and arranged bride… Weird…Any confirmation on this? Anyway, onto the story!

************************

Chapter 3: Resu meets Heq

************************

¹: Kemetian – An Ancient Egyptian

²: Ruler – As in a Ruler of a Kingdom 

³: Kemet – (As in Kingdom of Kemet) The official name, Ancient Egyptians gave their land. Meaning 'Black Land', in reference to the fertile soil near the River Nile.

************************

Aniba lead Resu into the male teen's section. There was a wide assortment of clothing styles that included gothic, skeg, hippie, disco, biker (A/N Motorcycle gangs!), business, just to name a few. Resu walked over to the far back corner where all the costumes were kept and he pulled out a dress that looked similar to a Kemetian's¹ commoner style of clothes. Smirking he said, "I though the whole purpose to coming here is to get a new style of clothing, and I find commoner clothes."

Sighing Aniba grabbed back the long sleeved dress and hung it on the rack. "_That_ is called a costume."

"Costume?! What has this world turned into?"

"Yes. Costume. There are people in this time line who like to wear that style of clothing when going to parties and such. The style of clothing we are looking for are the ones back there." She said as she jabbed a thumb back to the section they were previously in. Resu grinned slightly as Aniba walked off. "I'll be back in a bit. Just find something you like." Aniba then quickly ran up to the counter and fished around in her pocket for her Key Card. She handed it to the sales lady; "I'd like to make an inquiry." 

"Okay." The Lady said as she put the card in the Cash Machine and handed it back to her. "Enter your PIN please." **5227** Aniba quickly entered her number and handed the small device back to the sales lady. "Your request is being processed…" A receipt was then printed and she handed it, along with her card, to Aniba. 

Pocketing the card she walked back over to where she left Resu. Looking at the receipt in surprise. "Seven hundred dollars… but last I checked I only had two hundred, and I don't get money till next week." 'But then again, with the resent occurrence of Time Shifts, I wouldn't be surprised that I'd been gone for more than a week…'

//True as always, Hikari.//

Smiling to herself, she then looked around, expecting Resu to be left where he was last, however that was not the case. Looking around in panic, she scolded herself. 'I knew I shouldn't have left him alone, what was I thinking?!'

//Hikari! Don't beat yourself up over something that is not of your fault!// Came a stern voice //Besides he's found himself in the lingerie section.// Aniba could hear laughter all over that voice.

/What?! You're kidding, right? … Oh… (-_-)/ She glanced over, to the section that was indicated. Sighing she walked over there and whispered in Resu's ear. "What are you doing here?!"

Resu looked up confused. "I had no idea people wore clothes like this." He then grinned. "The curiosity got the better of me, besides, aren't they a bit… _revealing_?" He said as he picked up a lacey bra.

She gave him a queer look before saying, "That is why people wear them _under_ their clothes, they're like, under garments…" She said fighting the blush, that threatened to go across her face. Resu gave an evil grin, to which Aniba responded with a glare. "Just be quiet."

"I didn't say anything!" He said, trying to look innocent as he put the piece of clothing back.

"Yes," Aniba said rolling her eyes, "But you thought it." She then winked and walked off, Resu following behind her, looking longingly at the "under garments" section, before following Aniba back to the teen boys' section. 

She stopped in front of the shirts, then turned around, "See anything you like here?" He nodded, then pointed to a black leather shirt. 'Typical.'

//Can you blame him? His future self has even got his hikari wearing leather.//

/Lynex, please!/

"Aniba?"

"Huh? Oh."

"You spaced out for a bit."

"Oh, sorry! Uh, yeh." She then picked up the shirt, and held it up against Resu's chest. "Too small." She muttered, then put it back, and pulled out a larger one. "That seems about right." She then handed over to Resu, "Here. Your shirt, so you hold."

"Me?"

"Yes you." She then continued walking along the racks of clothing and paused at the jeans and pants section. "I supposed you want this?" She said pulling out a pair of black leather pants.

"That's amazing! Its like, you know what is going to happen, before it does… You have got to mean Priestess Isis sometime." She raised an eyebrow in his direction before leading him to the changing rooms.

"You can go in here and try it on." She grabbed the plastic number from the sales lady, before handing it to Resu. "Put this number on the door, then you can get changed." He then nodded and walked to the back of the hall. Aniba sat outside on the chair waiting.

/Do, do you think… I made the right choice?/

//Hikari, if you believe, in your heart you did, then by all means, it was the right one.//

/I can't believe all of this is happening so fast, the sooner we fix up the ripped Time Space Continuum, the better./ 

//Then I wish you well on your quest, young light.// Aniba gave a mental smile, before she was snapped out of her trance by a tap on her shoulder. Looking up, she widened her eyes in shock.

/He looks just like Yugi in that outfit!/

//Young Prince Atem.// Lynex murmured.

"Wow, you look good in that." She smiled as she stood up. "So, how does it feel, does it fit fine?"

"Just perfect." 

"Alright, change back to what you were wearing before, then I can pay for your new clothes. And while we are at it, we can get you some others." She looked at the label, taking note of the size, then waited for Resu to come back. After about five minutes or so, he came back, cloak back on, covering his features and past-time clothes. His new leather clothes, under his arm. "Come on." Aniba lead the way again, picking out shirts, jackets, various jeans and pants. When she had fished, there was a total of seven shirts, four pants, three jeans, and two jackets. Looking around for a bit, she picked out a pair of boots that matched the leather set.

"How do you know these will fit?" Resu asked looking at the pile of clothes in his hand.

"Oh, that first set of clothes you tried on, they have a number on it, indicating the size, and from there, I just get clothes that have the same size. Alright, we got enough now." She then took a hold of nine of the coat hangers, and walked over the lady behind the cash register.

"Just these?" The Lady asked looking at the pile of clothes and two pairs of shoes, she and Resu had dumped on the table. Aniba nodded in response. After scanning each one, she said, "Alright, that will be $275.00." (A/N – Yes, leather is expensive! LOL, I actually looked around the shops for the prices of various clothes. I actually surprised the Yami's ain't broke.)

She nodded, then reached into her pocket to pull her card out, she suddenly she was swept off her feet, and found herself, over someone's shoulder.

"Don't accept any payment from this girl, I'll pay." Resu glared at this intruder, unsure whether he was friend or foe.

"Heq!" Aniba whined in protest. "Put me down! I can pay for it myself." Resu looked from Aniba's form, to the guy supporting her, on his shoulder, obviously, these two knew each other.

"Now, Aniba, what kind of sweet, caring guy would I be, if I let you pay for yourself?" the teen said grinning. Aniba drew in a deep breath before, saying…

"Put me down, put me down, put me down, put me down!" Squirming in the process.

"Alright, alright, no need to chuck a fit!" Heq said, frowning as he did as requested.

With Aniba gone from his shoulders, Resu could get a better view of this guy; he had light brown hair, that was spiked gently, the tips of the spikes, flecked with gold. He was slightly taller than Resu, just about Joey's height. He also had blue eye's flecked with green, those eyes, were now surveying Resu.

"Hey… is that you Yugi?"

"Yugi?" Resu asked taken aback.

"No, that's…uh, _Resu_."

"Wha-" Heq started, but stopped, when he realized they were still in front of the sales lady.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt, but who is paying?" Everyone turned to face the sales lady, and then Aniba smiled before reaching into her pocket, once again.

"No, I told you Aniba, I'm paying." He quickly whipped out his card, swiping once then typed in his PIN number before pocketing his card, grinning, as the transaction was processed. "Too slow."

Aniba pouted as the sales lady handed over the bags of clothing. Heq handed them over to Aniba, "Here." Aniba crossed her arms glaring. "Oh, come on! Don't start that again!" Aniba looked at him, before her glare softened.

"Okay." She then accepted the bags and began to walk. "Resu, you coming?" He nodded, then followed.

"Hey, Aniba… wait!" She turned to face Heq as he ran up. "Do, do you and your friend, want to have lunch with me?" She looked at Resu who gave her a reassuring grin, then nodded.

"I'd love to."

"Great!"

"Lead the way then." Aniba smiled. Resu at her right side, looking over at Heq. He was intrigued for sure. He also felt something coming from him, some sort of magic, ancient magic.

'Who is this 'Heq'? And, why would he be called a Ruler ²? I hope, that he is on our side, because, if he isn't, that magic, could do some serious damage.' 

/Hey, Lynex… doesn't the Pharaoh seem a little quiet to you?/

//Are you kidding me?! He hasn't shut up since he met your _boyfriend_.// Aniba was mentally taken aback, before she responded.

/What do you mean?/

//Just listen to his thoughts… Honestly, they are echoing all over the place, can't you hear it?//

/No, I shut the door to my soul room, so _someone_ won't try and rearrange it again./

//Hehe, oh yeh…I remember now, sorry about that…Hey, heads up, Heq is talking to you.//

"…talking with Yugi and Joey, that's why I came to the store. They said they saw you here."

"They did?"

"Yeh, weren't you paying attention?"

"Not really…" She said looking at anyone, but Heq. "So where abouts are we gonna eat then?"

"Well, there's this new restaurant not far from here… hey, wait! You changed the subject!"

"Nah, not a fancy restaurant, just somewhere casual, McDonalds?"

"You never cease to surprise me Aniba." Heq said as he rose an eyebrow.

"I dibs on paying! First in first serve!" Aniba suddenly said when they reached McDonalds.

"Hey, wait! I was supposed to treat you out to lunch."

"You paid for the clothes, and besides, I already claimed to pay."

"Whatever." He said as pulled himself up a chair. "Besides, what I really wanted to talk to you about is your little Egypt friend here."

"Kemet. ³ " She said correcting him.

"You get the idea. Why did you bring him back to our timeline, did you fail to stop _him_."

"I'd prefer not to talk about it, here, if you catch my drift." She said as she pulled out two chairs, one for herself, and one for Resu who was still deep on a train of thought. She tapped him on the shoulder and Resu jumped in shock, "Sorry."

"Its okay. You just surprised me, that's all."

"Yeh, well, anyway, what would you like? Hamburger? Fries? Coke?" She said, projecting memories at the same time, so he could get and idea.

"I'll go for the beef hamburger." Resu replied, before Heq raised and eyebrow.

"How did you know that?"

"What?"

"That some of the hamburgers have beef in it."

"Oh, Aniba."

"I see… Oh sorry! You must think I'm so rude." Heq said standing up. "We haven't even introduced ourselves properly. "Hi, I'm Heq Rashta, friend of Aniba." He said offering a handshake.

"Uh, well… I'm Ate- I mean, Resu. Also, friend of Aniba." He said, accepting the handshake.

"Great! Now, you both know each other." Aniba said clapping her hands as she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Heq asked.

"To order the food, duh." Aniba said rolling her eyes as both boys sat down.

"Well, nice to meet you Resu."

************************

Thanks for reviewing…

Ente: Yeh, its kinda Ancient Egypt/ Modern type fic… you'll get the idea, once I get the story going.

Dark Archery Girl: Thanks!

Mistress Madusa: I checked the Panseru thing, *points to top* Still confusing, but I found out his real name. *Points to bottom*

RainOwl: Here ya go! ^_^

************************

A/N: Well, I found out his real name, Atem! ^_^ Arigatou manga store! (Don't mind me… I just spent a day shopping out of town… or rather state… ^_^;;) Also, on the way back… I discovered things about McDonalds, I didn't want to discover *shudders* Note to self… never watch shop owners prepare your food. I think I officially have a fear of take-out food… 0_o 

Aniba: *finishes reading chapter* Boys will always be boys.

Lynex: *trying to read over shoulder* What do you mean?

Aniba: *Points to lingerie scene* 

Lynex: -_- Oh.

Millennium: *Just staring at the two* Well, I have nothing else to say, so see you next chapter!

Please Read and Review! R&R


	5. Ch4: A Delude of Time

****

Modern Day Pharaoh

************************

Authoress' notes: Hello again! I ain't bringing in the muses today, sorry about that! Also, check the table below for notes on talking.

****

Talking Notes

"…" Normal talking

'…' Thinking

~….~ Ancient Egyptian (Where English is spoken)

^…^ English (Where Ancient Egyptian is spoken)

#….# Japanese (Where other languages are spoken)

/…/ Hikari to Yami

//…// Yami to Hikari

\\…\\ Yami to Yami

\…\ Hikari to Hikari

…. Telepathic 

[…] / (…) Authors'/ Authoress' Notes

**…** Place

Kingdom of Kemet – This is the capital of Ancient Egypt, the country being Kemet. [This is what Atem ruled ^_^]

Disclaimer: Me no own McDonalds…and never will for that matter!

************************

Chapter 4: A Delude of Time

A young boy gave a sigh as he walked past one of the shops, looking casually from place to place. 'Aniba stopped him for a short amount of time, but…' His golden-brown eyes scanning here and there, 'What am I to do?' He wondered. Suddenly he stopped, his eyes narrowed as he felt a breeze pass through his streaked brunette hair. 'Oh, $#!+.' He cursed as he spun around; the shopping center seemed to melt from around him as it was replaced with an illusion of warped images of historical events here and there.

//What clouds you mind so much that I cannot read it, dear light?// As a male, who looked similar to him, appeared, however this one was older, his hair was more of a mess and he had a smirk on his face, looking exactly the same as the boy before him, yet exact opposites. 

/Never you mind!/

//Watch your mouth boy! One wave of my hand, and I can wipe you from existence!// The older male said glaring. His smirk returned as he spoke, //Little Pasenture, can't even hold your own in this dimension can you?// 

Pasenture just cast his glance to the ground, his fists clenching and unclenching. 'Gotta keep a closed mind, gotta keep a closed mind.'

//What was that? I didn't quite hear that?// As the male took a step forward.

/I…uh...n-nothing…/

//Just as I thought.// He then walked towards a warped image of an Ancient Egyptian-Style (or rather Kemetic) temple. He passed his hand over it and the image became clearer. He chuckled, //That little Pharaoh should be dead on the steps by now.// His eyes narrowed as he realized no one was there, //What is this?!// He turned around, malice in his eyes as he glared at Pasenture, //Who is responsible for this?// He attempted to read his mind, but Pasenture suppressed the image of a girl and concentrated on the Time Wizard instead. 

/Emit, I…I d-don't know who-/

//No matter. It's no use lying to me, I already know who is responsible.// He then turned smiling, he gave a sharp whistle and a golden wand shaped object appeared; upon the handle was an engraving of the Sennen eye, and in the base was a Celtic Rune marking for the letter, 'C'. //I'll just banish her there and now, that way, in the re-written future, I will have no problems.//

/No! You can't! She- she-/

//She, along with her accursed Kaa, 'Time Wizard' will be wiped from the history of Duel Monsters!// He then vanished, along with the warped images. Pasenture looked around, and there he was once again, in the exact same spot in the Domino Shopping Complex. 

'He fell for it!' Pasenture near jumped in joy, but stopped when he realized what had really happened. "Oh crap!" 'He's gone off to destroy the vessel of the Time Wizard!' He reached into his jacket and retrieved a Wand similar to that of what Emit had used. Looking around hesitantly, he whispered,

"_Gods of Time, hear my plea,   
help me to defeat the enemy, that who looks like the dark of me,   
freeze him, bind him, to last as long as eternity_."

He listened carefully, then gave a gratefully smile when he heard a voice in his head, //What the-? Damn deity fools! You haven't seen the last of me…!// Pasenture's smile faltered when he remembered the readings his father had lent him…

__

"…No matter how strong the bounds were, they could not contain the enemy, only delay it. Time stands still for no one…"

"Or rather for me." He mused on the quiet, the rose his Wand high in the air, "~ TIME FREEZE! ~" Starting from around him, a globe of golden-brown light erupted from the tip of the wand, and everything became frozen in time. Pasenture, then lowered his wand, and took off running, down the un-moving escalator, and out the half-closed automated door. He ran as fast as he could, but began to tire, short of breath he leant against a light post, trying to catch his breath. Suddenly, the ground beneath him began to tremble, and there was a roar of and engine. 'What the-? I thought I paused time?'

"Oh my!" He fell back in shock as a large vehicle with a gun, passed through everything and squealed a stop in front of a very shocked Pasenture. He stood up, mouth wide open, as he looked the vehicle over; it looked like a cross between a army truck and a amoured car, however, mounted on the front was a machine gun of some sort. He looked around and his glance fell on an item in his hand, in dropped it in shock. A brown coloured card fluttered to the ground as it landed face up, It was a Duel Monster card, Pasenture read the title along the top of the card aloud, "Overdrive."

There was a honk of a horn from the vehicle behind him and he assumed he was correct, next think he knew, he was tearing down the streets of Domino, when they squealed to a stop at the front door of Pasenture's house. Pasenture jumped out of Overdrive and walked to his front door and tried opening it, however the door wouldn't budge. "Damnit! I forgot that time freezes objects as well!" However, he was suddenly shoved straight _through_ the door, by Overdrive's cannon. "How'd…?"

There was a swirl of black mist and before him appeared a female figure. "Pasenture! What the hell do you think you are doing?! I can only hold Emit for a certain amount of time, before my power is drained!"

"Aniba?"

"Yes, that's my name, don't wear it out, just get a move on!" She said as she shoved him up the stairs, towards his fathers' study. When they got there, Aniba looked around the mini-library, "You need a brown coloured book, made of leather, with black markings upon it. It should be inside of a book on animals, near the Papyri scrolls. Oh, and don't worry, it wasn't affect by time."

Pasenture didn't even bother to ask, he already knew who it was, 'Lynex.' He then walked over, as Aniba had indicated and pulled out a book on Animals, and, from within the covers fell a brown book, exactly as Aniba had described. Picking it up, he handed it over to Aniba who had changed form, she now had cat ears with tuffs on the end, a black tail, golden eyes cat-eyes and she was wearing a strange assortment of clothes, that looked like a cross between a female warrior and a magician's cloak. 

"Damn human scriptures." She muttered as she flipped through the pages.

"Hey Lynex." Pasenture said as he took a seat at the table.

"Hi. I see your Yami as messed about with the fabric of time again?"

"Yup." 

"Ah, here it is!" Lynex said, as she held the book out in front of her.

"Let me see." Pasenture took once glance at the page, and his face fell, "I can't read it…its in heretic." He then slumped back down in his chair.

"Nor can Aniba, and I can't either." She said, shaking her head.

"What now?"

Lynex paced the room, brown book in her hands, she then snapped her fingers, as her tail swished around. "I know!"

\\~PHORUS!!!\\ She bellowed. \\Get your ass over here if you want to save your Kingdom! ~\\

A large flame flared up, then flared down, and a figure emerged from the flames. "~ What do you want?! ~" The guy said irritated. This person looked like Heq, however was taller and looked older, he was also dressed in Pharaoh manner. In his left hand, he held a Scepter that can to his shoulder height, on the bottom was an engraving of an Ankh, the symbol of life, on the top was a small crystal globe, settled between two wings. In the center of the globe, there was a silver mist swirling around a Sennen eye symbol. He crossed his arms, glaring at Lynex.

"~ We need you to read this heretic verse out loud for us, only you can understand it."

"It's not one of your stupid spells again is it?"

"Hey! That was a side-affect from the drug that those bastard Rare Hunters used on Aniba. It took me bloody three days to recover from that, Aniba- an hour!"

"Whatever." Phorus said boredly, "Like I care. So what's the deal about my Kingdom being destroyed?"

"Emit has gone after the vessel of the Time Wizard."

"Oh, that Nahktir girl?"

"Yeh. But, if he destroys it, it will clash with _this_ history."

"I see. Doesn't that guy ever give up?"

"I don't think so."

"Here, let's get it over with, I was in the middle of watching a soap opera in my hikari's soul room." He said as Lynex handed over the book.

"Heq has a TV in his soul room?!" Lynex screeched. Phorus just nodded, Lynex snickered. "That boy and his technology. I'd _love_ to see the day he has to live in the Kingdom of Kemet!"

"You guys! I've been quiet this whole time, and Emit is breaking free of Aniba's bind, would you hurry it up?!" Pasenture yelled at the two.

"Fine!" Phorus said, then muttered, "Spoilt brat." He took a sigh, and began reading the heretic symbols, he chanted them three times over and the markings on the page disappeared. Lynex looked over his shoulder in confusion.

"Is that supposed to happen?"

"Yeh, once a spell has been cast, there is no need for a re-cast, so it wipes itself from the book. Here," He said as he handed the brown leather book to Lynex, "You better keep this in your soul room."

"Okay, I'll see you next time then." Lynex said in a flash of gold, and Aniba was back in control.

"Bye. ~ " Phorus said, as he disappeared in a tunnel of flame.

"Everything work out I presume?" Aniba asked.

"Weren't you watching from your soul room?"

"No. I was in Kemet, keeping Emit from re-writing history." She sighed, then motioned for Pasenture to follow her out the door, "Come on. I have to return Overdrive to the Shadow Realm, and you need to unfreeze time and meet Resu." 

"I've already met him."

"Really?"

"Yeh. Luckily I was too confused for Emit to get a strong hold on my thoughts."

"Lucky." She murmured, then sat on the back of Overdrive. "Hey buddy." She said patting the bonnet; she then pulled Pasenture on a seat next to her. Overdrive gave a roar of its engine, and took off full speed to the Domino Shopping Complex, pulling to a stop in front of the doors. Aniba jumped off, followed by Pasenture. "Thanks for the favor!" She said waving as a portal opened- this portal lead directly to the Shadow Realm. The vehicle gave something like a nod, then disappeared, the portal closing behind it.

Pasenture and Aniba then both walked into a shopping center, and parted their separate ways. "Hey, meet me at McDonalds okay?"

"Alright." Pasenture called back.

"And don't unfreeze time, till I say." Pasenture nodded in confirmation as they walked off in their own direction.

Aniba assumed her place in the queue, when a voice came into her head, \Ready? \

\Yup. \ Aniba felt a flicker of Millennium Magic pass through the area, as everything returned back to its normal colour. 

After the two people in front of her order, it was soon her turn. "I'd like three cokes, one water, three fries, three big Mac's and a hamburger with cheese." 

"Anything else?"

"No."

"That will be $14.75." Aniba pulled out a twenty-dollar note and handed it to the man behind the counter, he gave her the change, and Aniba moved towards the side. Within five minutes, the man handed her a bag with all the food inside, then a tray with the drinks.

"Thanks." She said as she made her way back to the table, where Heq and Resu were making conversation. Aniba set the food on the table, and handed out each food and drink to them.

"Hey Aniba, back already?" Heq asked.

"Yup." She said as she sat down, unwrapping her big Mac as she took a bite into it. Resu copied this motion then spoke through a food full of mouth.

"Dis is-" He gulped down his first bite then continued, "This is good."

"Though not the best." Heq pointed out.

"It's a fast food restaurant, not a five star delicacy one." Aniba responded, drinking her coke.

Resu took the lid off the water and drunk it down.

"Hey everyone!" Pasenture said as he took a seat next to Aniba. 

"Oh, hey Pasenture." Heq said looking up, Aniba nodded.

Resu near choked on his water, "I-it's you again!" Pasenture cocked his head to one side, pretending he had no idea what he was talking about.

Aniba however spoke before either could get a word in, "Hungry?" She motioned to the extra food laid out on the table.

"You knew he was coming didn't you?" Heq said eyes narrowed. Aniba just grinned in response. Heq gave a sigh and rolled his eyes, "Typical!"

************************

A/N: Did you like this chapter? I thought I had better introduce Emit in, otherwise, it would get too confusing if they kept referring to him as Pasenture's dark. Well, at least you can get the idea of who is behind all of this mess, and who the 'Millennium Duelists' are. Next chapter will be some reflection, as to the cause of the destruction… ah! I don't want to spoil it.

Thanks to Ente for reviewing! ^_^ It's always nice to see you.

Please Read and Review! R&R


	6. Ch5: Chance of Hope

****

Modern Day Pharaoh

************************

Authoress' Notes: Hey! I had some questions e-mailed to me (my e-mail can be found in my profile), about the Pharaoh's name thing and why I don't accept Anonymous Reviewers… Well, first question, _Is the Pharaoh's name Atem or Atemu?_ Um, I'd have to say both, it just depends on which language its' coming from, Atemu is more of the Japanese one, whereas Atem, is more of the English one. Kinda like Karim and Karimu, but I'll be switching between both, depending upon who is speaking (e.g. Kaga [Japanese OC] She refers to him as Atemu), but don't worry, she'll be the only one who refers to him as that! ^_^ Next question, _Why don't you accept anonymous reviews? _I don't because if someone wishes to flame me, I'd like to see his or her works too, that way, if theirs is better, I'll stay quiet. ^_^; Hehe… and also, it doesn't take much to login once you are on ff.net… also it is another way of finding great fanfic! ^___^ _Anyway_ enough with my insane rambling, we are all here for one thing and that is to read the story, so onwards!!! :)

¹: Nisut – (Same as _Per-a'a_) Pharaoh [Earlier in the language, therefore, more commonly used]

************************

5: Chance of Hope

************************

Heq took another bite out of his burger thoughts swimming around his head. 'Why do I _always_ get left out of the action?' He gave a glance at the young Pharaoh who was deep in thought. 'He looks so much like his reincarnate, Yugi… though the eyes, he has red eyes while Yugi has purple.' He gave a sigh as he finished his food and drink, then placed his elbows on the table and leant forward slightly, smirking. 'I wonder if this will work…?' \Hey Resu! \ He yelled. Resu near fell out of his seat in shock, Aniba looked at the two glaring.

\Gah! What in Ra's name?! \ 

\Heq, don't do that. \ 

\Sorry, I just wanted to try it out, that's all. \ Aniba mentally rolled her eyes then spoke to Resu.

\Don't mind Heq, he's acting immature. \

\Hey! I heard that! \ 

\You were supposed to. \ Aniba 'said' grinning.

\Damnit! \

"Hey Pasenture." Aniba said, breaking the connection as she looked up.

"Yeh?" He asked curiously, having heard the entire mental conversation. 

"Is Mafdet at your place still?"

"Yeh, she is… why?"

"Could you bring her around sometime today?"

"You know the goddess Mafdet? As in daughter of Bastet?"

"No… Mafdet is the name of my cat." Aniba said confused.

"Oh…"

Heq looked from one to the other blinking, he then clapped his hands together, "_Anyway_! What's the deal with that psychopath Emit?"

"You mean my Yami?" Pasenture asked looking up. Heq nodded.

"Yeh, what actually happened?" Aniba inquired.

"Well, Emit had pulled me towards his Time Dimension, and from there, he viewed Kemet after he had attacked it… He had expected to find the Pharaoh dead," Pasenture said pausing as he took a glance at Resu who had looked the other way, "However, Pharaoh Atem wasn't even in _his_ altered Time Line. He got… 'Upset'… over the matter and tried to read my thoughts via our Yami/Hikari connection, and all he got was a memory of my Time Wizard in attack. He assumed that I had figured out how to summon it and control the Time Wizard, causing it to reverse Emit's Time Line."

"However, you didn't… it was me who saved _Nisut_¹, not the Time Wizard."

"That's right, he didn't know that though. He thought it was the Time Wizard, so he went back in time, around the time of Pharaoh Phorus' rule, and hunted down Nahktir, after that I was sent back to this plane and from there I cast a spell and froze time."

"Y-You can freeze time?!" Resu spluttered in shock.

"I can travel through time, so why can't he freeze it?" Aniba asked.

"I…guess. But what if someone tried to permanently freeze time, or even worse alter it?"

"That's already happened. I'm sorry." Heq said looking into his shocked crimson eyes.

"My…kingdom…people…loyal subjects…what about all of them?" Resu asked, the truth finally sinking in, even after Aniba had explained everything…

- Memory Flash -

__

"I **had** to take you away from your Kingdom for a reason!"

"Oh, and what reason was that?! How can I help my people if I'm not there?!"

"How can you help them if you are **DEAD**. Yeh, that's right. If you had remained there, you would have been devoured by the alternate time line, you would still be bleeding on the palace steps."

"Aniba…I…I didn't mean-"

"Save it. As I've told you already; You are no help to your people in your kingdom, its unsafe, unbalanced, unsecure…I didn't bring you to my time just to have fun y'know! I didn't even **want** to be involved in this, but I have. And now I have to fight, for what I believe in **and** what is right, for all people, of the past, the present, and the future. This isn't some Shadow Game; it's a hell of a lot more, and a hell of a lot worse. If you die in a Shadow Game, your soul is merely banished, here, in this battle, when you loose, you loose everything. You are wiped from history from the very day of your birth, in fact, you are never born. So think twice before you yell at me for looking out for you!" 

- End Memory Flash -

"They will be lost forever, and can never return if we loose…if this time we are in begins to break, then we have no choice, but to return to the past, but in the meantime, we will do all we can to fix it."

"Yes," Pasenture said nodding. "It's the only chance of hope we got."

"Well, back to the story… this part I don't think Pasenture knows." Aniba said then continued where Pasenture had left off, "As you may, or may not be aware, I have the ability to sense every tiny flicker of Millennium OR Shadow Magic, no matter how far away, and that includes between Dimension's and Time Lines."

"Oh, Ow… my head hurts, Aniba, please! Don't go into too much detail about that power again, I was confused even the last time you explained it." Heq said as he held his head dramatically.

"Too bad. Anyway, my ability… I felt a disturbance in time, and as soon as time was frozen, I double froze it-"

"You – what it?" Pasenture asked, joining Heq in confusion.

"Double Freeze… this is freezing _your_ frozen time, freezing you AND your Yami." Aniba said as she poked Pasenture.

"So that's how Overdrive was able to get to me so fast, you froze everything, summoned it, then consulted Thoth and asked him the best method to defeat Emit."

Aniba looked at him blinking; "You would make a great Mind Reader, apart from the fact that you got some facts wrong… I didn't consult an Egyptian God, nor did I defeat Emit, I merely got some guidance from Lynex-"

"That would explain the book." Pasenture said as he put a finger to his head in thought.

"But that still doesn't explain how you can be in two places at once." Resu put in.

"Hey! He stole the words out of my mouth!" Heq accused.

"No I didn't… how could I do that anyway?" Resu asked confused, Heq just sighed in annoyance at how little he knew of today's terms. 

"It was Lynex, we kept switching… while I came to consult you, she dealt with Emit, when she was here, I dealt with him… see?"

"I think I'm following…"

Aniba sighed, "Lynex says to quit being stupid and use your head."

"Hey! I'm not stupid!" Heq yelled annoyed, causing a few glances from the other people eating at McDonalds. "What are you looking at?!" Heq snapped, they all quickly returned to their food.

"C'mon." Aniba said standing up, "Lets find somewhere else to talk… besides, everyone is finished their lunch." She pulled back her jacket sleeve and looked at a silver-star studded, black leather wristband. "Well, its 1:00 now," She said as she lifted up one star looking at a digital clock. "How about you come round to my apartment, around five. And you can bring Mafdet along with you." Aniba pointed out to Pasenture.

"Okay. 5:00 then. Bye for now!" Pasenture said waving as he left.

"See you." Aniba said waving.

"Alright." Heq said standing up, "Want a lift?" He said motioning towards the bags on the floor.

"Well, I guess it could be okay… But I need to see Lyialla, and Resu needs to get into his modern clothes." 

"Well, he can get changed in the bathroom over there." Heq said pointing towards the men's toilets. Aniba looked at him.

"Would you…?"

"Yup, no probs. Alright Resu, you're coming with me." He then picked up the bag that had the leathers in it. Grabbing Resu by his cloak-

"H-Hey! Where are you taking me?"

- He then walked off towards the men's bathroom. "Meet me in the Car Park, I brought my Sports Car today, not the limousine."

Aniba nodded, then, picking up the rest of the bags, she bundled them up together under her arms, and in her hands, and made her way towards the Escalator.

**On the Way to the Toilets**

"Kaa… Park?" Asked Resu horrified.

"Yeh, it's a place were people put their cars, all together in the one place." Heq said grinning.

"They aren't…_alive_ in the Kaa Park by any chance are they?"

"Like on? Nah, their engines are turned off, so they aren't 'alive'."

"Engines?" Resu inquired curious. 

"Yeh, it's the…uh… 'Life Force', as you would call it, to keep the car running."

"What happens if you take it away?"

"The car breaks down… or 'dies'." Resu gave a grin.

'I think I know how to defeat a Kaa now…' "Take away its Life Force…"

"I don't think you'd want to do that, 'killing' someone's car, can get the owner really, really, _really_ upset… and that is one hundred times worse then standing in the middle of the road with cars coming at you from all directions." 

"Oh dear Ra… there goes my plan."

"Well, C'mon, get changed!" Heq said motioning to an empty section. 

"We are here already?" Resu asked surprised. He then got the bag off Heq, and closed the door behind him. Within five minutes, he came out fully changed, looking great in leather, the black bringing out his red eyes and red tips. Around his neck on a brown leather cord, he wore a golden puzzle, the pinnacle of which was pointing down. In the center, on the side facing forwards was the Eye of Horus, also know as the Udjat or Sennen Eye. 

"That's the Millennium Puzzle…" Heq said in surprise. "Isn't it a bit…noticeable?"

"What do you mean, 'noticeable'? I'm not putting the cloak on again just to hide my puzzle." Resu said as he brushed his golden bangs out of his eyes.

"No, it's just that certain people, such as Rare Hunters, may try and steal it from you."

"Well, they can be banished twice then judged against the feather of Ma'at and should they be unworthy their soul can be fed to Ammit."

" (0_0) Okay… remind me to never get on your bad side."

"Fine by me." He said as he adjusted the second belt around his waist. "Alright, what is the deal with this?" His asked as he shifted it round and saw it had an rectangular leather 'box' of some sort attached to it.

"Oh, that is where you put your Duel Monster's cards." Heq said motioning to one he had on the inside of his jacket. Resu looked closer at it, noticing that his _box_ blended in with his clothing.

"Yours is a different colour to mine." 

"Yeh, the outside is made from faded denim, so it matches my jacket, the inside from red silk so it doesn't damage my cards."

"Cards… you mentioned that before." Resu said following Heq out the door, Heq being the one holding the bag with Resu's past-time clothes (including boots) and cloak. 

"I did. Didn't Aniba show you a store with any?"

"No… what are they?"

"These." He said as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a monster card.

"They look just like sealed Kaa's!" Resu exclaimed as he stepped onto the escalator, Heq right beside him.

"Cars?" Heq asked confused.

"Yes. Kaa's. Sealed Soul Monster. My Priests and Priestess' often used them in battle."

"OH! _Kaa_." Heq said nodding. "I see now- Up! Watch your step." He said grabbing him before he tripped over the bottom 'stair'. "I got to take you to a game store sometime, you'll love it."

Resu's ears suddenly pricked up, "Game?"

"Yup. But no time for that now. My car is here." He said motioning towards a hoodless red sports car, along both sides, there was a long black strip and directly below it (however leaving a space so the red could be seen) a black strip. Each strip was outlined with gold. 

"It won't attack me will it?" Resu asked nervously, looking at Aniba who was leaning against it, eyes closed.

"No." Heq put the bag he held in the back, along with the other bags then walked over towards Aniba, "Hey, Aniba. Snap out of it." He said waving a hand in front of her face. Her eyes immediately snapped open and she grabbed his wrist hard, before quickly letting go.

"Oh, its you. Sorry. I was reliving a memory, I thought you were a Rare Hunter. Once again, my apologies." She said as she got off the car and walked over towards Resu who was looking at the car in some fear and admiration.

"It's okay. It won't attack you." She said giving him a pat on the shoulder. Heq jumped into the drivers' section, Aniba rolling her eyes. She grabbed the keys out of his hand and hit a button upon one of the keys. Immediately, all the locks became unlocked and two doors opened. One door near the passenger seat next to the driver and the other in the back. Aniba made a move for the back, however Heq grabbed the back of her jacket. 

"No, you get in the front. I don't know where that bodyguard of yours lives."

"Oh yeh…" Aniba said smiling, "Sorry. I forgot. Resu, you can hop in the back."

He nodded then got in the same time as Aniba, once everyone was in; Heq turned on the engine, putting his foot down and took off out the Car Park and down Main Street.

************************

Authoress' Notes: Well… not that many flashbacks… oh well… they'll just pop up now and again.

Thanks to Ente for reviewing! ^_^ So far, you've been the main person who has been reviewing. :-)

Also some notes with Mafdet, these will help out in the next few chapters.

I did some checking with the name Atemu… I think in a way, it _is_ Atemu, and not Atem, as the name Atemu was written in the hieroglyphs, not Atem… but then again, it was the manga from the Japanese version, but for the sake of my fanfiction, I'll just stick with my original "layout". Also, the cat Mafdet, I got this name from: 

__

EGYPT – Gods, Myths and Religion.  
Lucia Gahlin  
LORENZ BOOKS  
Page 25

Her breed, I got from:

__

The ULTIMATE Cat Book  
David Taylor  
Simon & Schuster

Mafdet's name, being after a god, plays a role in this (earlier in the fic). Her breed being an Egyptian Mau, these are a breed from Egypt (hence the name) the "Mau" bit of the name being there as an English pronunciation of the Egyptian/ Kemetic word for cat, "Miw", this name being called so for the sound cats make. Example: The Kemetic word for "Water" was pronounced, "Shh" for the sound the water made, a soft "Shh" sound. So, "Miw" or "Mau" as an "English Equivalent" has become a part of the cat name. Turkish Van Cat – These are a long hair type, creamy-red and white in colour, their main characteristic – their love of water. I hope this clears things up!

Nympthsis: Well it didn't.

Millennium: Aww… go home if you are gonna whinge! . 

Nympthsis: But there aren't any online war games in the past! ; _;

Millennium: Then be quiet if you want to stay. 

Aniba and Lynex: Yeh! ^_^

Nympthsis: *grumbles* : (

Please Read and Review! R&R


	7. Ch6: A Kaa Car Fear

****

Modern Day Pharaoh

* * *

Authoress' Notes: Well, it's been over 3 weeks and now I'm back from my holiday!   
Sorry for the delay… not many people I knew in Malaysia had fast Internet… and also the fact that it was hard to get near a computer long enough to type up and check over my chapter. Well…seeing as I'm back now, with my computer monitor being fixed (I got a spare replacement one for the time being) I should be able to get round to putting up chapters more often now. When I was staying in one of the Kampung (Village/s) I was able to write a few chapters by hand, same when I was staying in town at the hotel, so I've gotten the end of this fanfiction worked out… Anyway, I'm sure you don't want me to go on and on, so let's get moving to the fanfic now… GO & READ!

* * *

Chapter 6: A Kaa Car Fear  


Five minutes later after much yelling to slow down, Resu was convinced that modern-day Kaa's are truly out to get him.

"AHH! SLOW DOWN!!! SLOW DOWN!!!" Resu yelled repeatedly.

"I _have_ to go 50km/hour! That's the legal speed limit." Heq said as he took a turn as Aniba directed.

"I don't care… Just slow down! This is too fast-!" He was grabbing the edge of the seat so hard, his knuckles were turning white, then colour slowly eased back into them as Resu slowly let go, realizing he was indeed, slowing down. "Oh, thanks!" He said happily and leaned back in the chair.

"It's a red light," Aniba said as she looked back at him, Resu just rose an eyebrow in question and Aniba continued, "Whenever a red light appears, you have to stop, yellow means to wait or slow down and green stands for go."

"Ah. Are all the people here expected to remember these codes for controlling their Kaa's?"

"Yup. Oh, and Heq…just keep going forward then take the second right, Lyialla's place is the fourth building on the left."

Resu watched as the cars around him all stopped, the soft hum of their engines reaching his ears. He looked up at the light and saw that there was a vertical row of three lights, the top being red. He watched in amazement as the red light at the top when out and the bottom one appeared green and all the cars around him took off.

Not expecting the car to accelerate so fast, he gave a yelp of surprise. "Sorry!" Heq commented apologetically from the front.

Resu just glared at the back of his head and muttered something incoherent. 

Soon enough, they had arrived at their destination; Aniba and Heq hopped out as soon as the engine was turned off. 

Resu however, sat in his seat in a rigid position, slightly pale around his hands and face. Aniba grimaced, then leant over tapping him softly on the shoulder. "Uh, Resu…" She said softly, "We've stopped, you can get out now."

At the word, 'get out', Resu was out of the car in a blink of an eye and muttering praises of thanks to the Gods and Goddesses. Sighing, Aniba walked straight past him (who was still thanking each Egyptian God and Goddess individually) and to the front door. 

Knocking on the door, she heard someone yell, "Who is it?"

"It's me Lyialla. Aniba." She responded. 

Heq walked over beside her, listening intently, he could hear a scurry and a fumble of a lock being opened before Aniba was pulled into a tight hug. Heq was knocked backwards into a still thankful Resu, which broke his fall.

Resu just paused in mid-thanks before pushing Heq's weight off of him then continuing from where he left off. Heq looked up at the lady, this time she wasn't wearing one of her grey suits, instead she was wearing a light pink blouse and a green-leaf patterned knee-high skirt.

"Ack- Hug- Tight- Can't- Br-eathe-" Aniba stuttered from somewhere in the tight hug. "Oxygen…running…low…"

"Aww… I'm sorry Aniba!" Lyialla said letting her out of the hug, holding her out at arms' length. "But I've wondered where you've been. _And_ when you'll get back." She added, regarding her with a smile.

"I told you already," Aniba said adjusting her crumpled clothes, "That I was going to Egypt to take care of some things."

"Yes, but…" Lyialla said, before pulling her into another tight hug, "You just make me worry!"

"Ahh!" Aniba yelled trying to duck out of the way, but was already pulled into another of Lyialla's suffocating hugs. "I swear…you're gonna end up strangling me one day if you don't ease up with your embrace." Aniba said, trying to pry the vice-like grip that encircled her.

"Sorry." Lyialla said letting go. She then looked around and noticed the two other boys, Heq she already knew, but the other… "Is that Yugi? He's grown hasn't he?" Lyialla said, looking over to the (still) thankful boy.

"Oh, no. That's not Yugi. That's Resu… he's my uh… cousin!" Aniba added, nodding to prove her point. "Remember how we were trying to trace my family… well… an… uh… DNA test thingie proved we were related… so yeh." She said, nodding again.

//Do you know how **fake** that sounds?// Lynex said snorting.

/Well, like you could do any better!/ Aniba retorted back. 

"Okay then." Lyialla said still looking over at Resu, "Uh…is he felling alright?" She asked.

"Um…he has different customs and religions to ours… something to do with being thankful to the Gods and Goddesses about one thing or another." Aniba added.

//Oh, Mighty Dear Ra!// Lynex said in a mock-tone. //I am thankful for not getting my ass kicked by some physco-freak who controls time.// Lynex then deepened her voice, imitating Ra, //Why lowly peasant, continue to give praise. For if you don't, I shall take vengeance on the Earth!//

Aniba was trying her best not to laugh physically, but mentally was another issue all together, /HAHAHA!!! Lynex- I…you shouldn't do things like that./ She scolded playfully, still snickering mentally.

//Whatever.// Lynex said, her voice back to normal.

"Well, would you all like to come in?" She offered.

"Um…Heq?" She asked for confirmation. 

"Sure, no probs. Hey, Resu? Resu!" He yelled at the still babbling teenager. 

"And Nephthys, Bastet, Amun, Anubis, Thoth- Hey! Why'd you hit me for?" Resu said, stopping suddenly rubbing his arm as he turned his crimson eyes on the other boy.

"We are going inside and you are going to act normal." Heq hissed quietly so that only Resu could hear.

"Fine. I will." He said turning his back on him, then looking back up at the skies, "And I'd also like to thank Nut, Geb, Khensu, Hapi, Buto and-"

"Resu!" Aniba yelled snapping him out of his blabbering state. "You can do that _later_." She said nodding, as she walked with Lyialla up the stairs.

Heq followed immediately afterwards, then gestured to a hesitant Resu, who followed soon after.

"Lyialla, just so you know, we won't be able to stay long." Aniba said looking up at her.

"That's okay. It's the fact that you came to visit me is what pleases me the most." She said, giving her a quick squeeze of reassurance. "Are you hungry?" She asked.

"Not really, we just had McDonalds." She added grinning. 

"Now, why am I not surprised?" 

While the two talked, Resu was in a world of his own, thanking the Gods and Goddesses through his mind, 'And I'll like to thank Osiris, Isis…'

Heq looked from Resu who had a dreamy look on his face to the smiling Aniba. He took a seat in the lounge and waited as the other three made their way over.

"So how have you been, Mr. Rashta?"

"Just Heq, Lyialla. I've been great. What about you?" He answered politely.

"Same old, same old." She said taking a seat, Aniba sitting down next to Heq. "Uh, would you like to take a seat, Mr. uh…what's his last name?" Lyialla asked, directing the question at Aniba.

Aniba just stared blankly at her with her mouth open, "Uhh…." 

//Bel-Um-Fal! Resu Fal! Resu Fal!// Lynex chanted.

"Resu Fal." Aniba said and Resu looked up at the sound of 'Resu'.

"Did someone call me?"

"Yeh. Would you like to sit down?" Aniba offered.

//And shut up.// Lynex added dryly.

/Lynex!/

//Well, he should! I can hear his Ra-forsaken praise in my soul room!//

Aniba just mentally rolled her eyes, before blocking the link. "Resu. Please sit down." She said sighing, then looked up at Lyialla. "So…how has _he_ been?" She asked.

"Oh? Um…he's still in a coma. There isn't any change yet, but hopefully there will be. Will you be coming out to the island anytime soon?" Lyialla asked, pouring some tea into a cup and offering some to the boys. 

Heq took the cup, and Resu just stared blankly at it. "I've never seen a drink like this before." He said, eyeing the steam that was coming from the surface.

"As you know with Egypt weather, they don't really have hot or warm tea, so he's not all to familiar with that kind of stuff." Aniba explained.

"Oh, that's alright then. Cold water?" She asked, lifting a jug. Resu nodded and accepted the cup as Lyialla poured the water inside.

Once Aniba and Lyialla had finished their conversation and both of the boys had finished their drinks, Aniba stood and told Lyialla that they had to get going.

"Don't worry. Just be sure to at least ring me once in a while so I don't have to worry about you." Lyialla said, giving her a quick hug. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a small cube object wrapped in brown paper. "Oh, yes. This is for you. I meant to give it to you a long time ago, but I had misplaced it. Here. Open it when you feel a need of comfort." She whispered into her ear and placed it in the pocket of Aniba's jacket. 

Aniba's felt it bump against her waist, then looked up at her old bodyguard. "Thanks Lyialla."

Heq was already at the door with Resu waiting patiently for Aniba. "Thanks for your time, Lyialla!" Heq said waving as Aniba joined them.

"Anytime." She said waving as they walked over to the car. "Sayonara!"

"Bye!" Heq and Aniba said in unison, and with that Lyialla gave a small nod, before closing the door once more. Heq, Aniba and Resu made their way over to the car, however as soon as Resu was near the door, he gave a strangled cry.

"We aren't being transported by the Kaa again are we?!"

"Just to get back to my apartment. Only five minutes." She promised.

Resu gave an exasperated sigh before getting in along with Aniba and Heq. 

After starting the engine, they were off again and Resu was as white as a sheet, but, just as Aniba had promised, they had stopped back in front of the apartment buildings. 

Aniba collected the bags of clothing and a petrified Resu then bid farewell to Heq. 

"I'll give you a ring!" Heq yelled as he drove off. "See ya!"

"Tata." Aniba said, entering the building dragging Resu by the arm so he would move. "C'mon, snap out of it!" She exclaimed then pointed to a large metal door, "You don't have claustrophobia do you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What's that?" He asked, now returning to normal colour.

"A fear of small places."

"Not that I know of." 

"Good." She said pushing him into the now open elevator, "In." 

Resu protested, but as he turned around he saw the door close and Aniba hit a circular object which turned a bright green colour. Within twenty seconds, the door had opened again and Resu stared in amazement at the changed scenery.

"What sort of magic is this?" He asked in bewilderment as Aniba walked out the elevator and down the hall, Resu tagging along like a shadow.

"Technology." She said stopping outside a door. Reaching into her wallet, she pulled out a card and swiped it along the slot at the top of the metal lock. The light changed from red to green and a click sound was heard. Turning the handle, she pushed the door open and walked inside, followed by a stuttering Resu.

"Did…that? It…tablet…open…light…close…" He said pointing from the now closed door to the card held in Aniba's hand, stumbling over his words.

"Technology." She said again, dumping the bags on the floor. She then walked off down a hall in her apartment and towards her room, placing the wrapped box upon a table next to a bed, before going back to the lounge.

"Have you finished thanking the Gods and Goddesses yet?" Aniba asked in an amused tone.

Resu just smirked, the looked over at her, "I finished it at the other place. I just thanked them with my mind." 

"Now _that's_ the Pharaoh I saved." She said looking over at him pointedly. "It seemed really strange to see you so flustered and quiet."

"Hey!" He protested, "I was curious!" He said in defense.

"Oh really? Then what stopped you from asking what something was?" She said grinning at him with a smug look.

"Because," He said walking over to her, then whispering in her ear, "A Pharaoh is regal and correct at all times. To open his mouth and look like an idiot asking questions every few seconds makes him seem less in control."

"Whatever." She said, pushing him away and walking over to bags of clothing, "Like I care."

* * *

Authoress' notes: Yay! Finally another chapter, sorry it took so long! I was on holiday in Malaysia and it took me a bit to finally get back on "the road of fanfiction"… 

Thanks to the Reviewers;

Thanks to Ente – Love your sense of humour. Also, with the cat, she is of significance. See, when Aniba was little she was a bit of a depressing child and her cat, Mafdet helped bring her happiness and everything, she is also very important to Aniba as well, as she treats her as family. You'll be able to find out more about her in the later chapters. Oh, and please update your story!!! And thanks to Fushicho Hime – Thanks for your comments and also the information on the Upper and Lower kingdom… now all I have to do is remember which Dynasty that was in… ; I also found out more about the Pharaoh's name. I think I'll go with Atem, cause the Atemu one is kinda Japanese-ish… I got a feeling that Kazuki Takahashi based the Pharaoh's name on the Egyptian God **Atem**, cause I was reading through a book on Ancient Deities and found it there. I'll try to find the book again and list it in my resources. And Thanks for your help! 

All good advice and wonderful comments are what I need!

* * *

Millennium: Once again, sorry for taking a while to update! I was on holiday- 

Nympthsis: Sure [sarcasm]

Aniba: It's true! She even bought anime DVD's while over there to prove it!

Millennium: I got Inuyasha volume 97-120 I wanted to get the entire Yu Gi Oh season (it worked out to about $50 Australian) but… it was in Japanese version with Chinese subtitles only… :( It doesn't really help me as my Japanese is _baad_ and Chinese I don't understand. 0o Now, if I can find a site with full translations, then I can just sent money over to my aunt to get it for me. :-D

Lynex: You plan to far ahead and are too addicted to anime -.-

Millennium: Hai, Hai. I know. I wonder if I could get my aunt to find the Japanese version with _English _subtitles…?

Aniba: Find out! And update more often!

Millennium: Hehe… yeh…

Please Read and Review! R&R


	8. Ch7: Sugar and Pain Memories, unwanted?

****

Modern Day Pharaoh

* * *

Authoress' Notes: Hello Again! Because I've taken so long to update, I've decided to give a double dose of Chapters. Um… Not too many notes, but more humour will be coming sooner or later when we get to 'learning'. [cackles] Oh, I'm gonna have fun scaring the Pharaoh. [rubs hand together with evil grin on face] So, yeh…now I present "Chapter 7".

* * *

¹: 50 teaspoons of sugar – I tried this at home to see how many teaspoons of sugar I could fit in the cup, so its fairly correct! - …apart from the fact that I was taking really big scoops…hehe. But I used the sugar in cooking meringues later. 

Chapter 7: Sugar and Pain Memories, unwanted?

Golden, intimidating eyes looked around the halls with boredom. "This is soo boring!" She complained. Aniba had forbidden her, Lynex, to not make contact with the Pharaoh, so for the past week and a half, she had to refrain from invading her light's kitchen and appearing regularly. Lynex understood fully, seeing as she had feline features and _natural_, Shadow Abilities, and that would raise a few questions. "Damnit, Hikari. Why'd you have to cut the link?" Sighing to herself, she went in search of some food. She was hoping for sugar, and lots of it, but Aniba had learned what happened when her Yami got into the sugar and caffeine. 

-Flashback-

"What…is this?" Lynex asked as she stared at her reflection in the brown liquid.

"It's coffee. I myself don't like it much, prefer tea thanks. But you said you wanted to learn more about what I like an don't like…well… I don't like coffee." A younger Aniba said shrugging. "If you don't want to try it, that's fine with me."

"I am **not** afraid of trying anything new." She exclaimed.

Aniba just snorted. "Yeh. Sure."

"Fine, I'll prove it to you!" And with that, she lifted the mug and gulped a mouth-full.

Aniba stood there in shock, then started laughing at the disgusted look on her Yami's face.

Lynex jumped up and ran for the sink spitting the liquid out. "Bleah! Eurgh! Gross! That is really, really bitter." She said, turning the tap on and using her hands to cup and drink the water.

"You know, you could always add some sugar or salt to it." Aniba pointed out as she crossed her arms over a long-sleeved plain white shirt.

"I like that idea!" Lynex said, grinning happily as she abandoned the tap and made a mad dash for the jar of sugar. 

Aniba rummaged in the drawer for a spoon before handing it over to Lynex who now carried the jar over to coffee. Dumping it on the table, she grabbed the spoon and put four teaspoons of sugar inside.

Taking a sip, she pulled a face. "Too bitter. Need more sugar."

Aniba rolled her eyes then sat down in a chair opposite her Yami. "This is gonna take a while." She muttered. 

By the time Lynex had put 50 teaspoons of sugar¹ the before brown coffee now resembled a thick whitish syrup.

Aniba sat there gaping in shock as she saw her darker-half gulp the entire thing down. "Much better!" Lynex said happily with a _very _big grin on her face.

Aniba just continued sitting there blinking with her mouth hanging open. "You…just…sugar…drink…?!" Aniba managed to splutter out in her shocked stated. 

"Hey Hikari? Wanna sing?" Lynex said with a slight giddy-slur in her tone.

"The hell?!" Aniba yelled as she grabbed Lynex by the wrist who was currently singing a strange song, along the lines of sugar.

"Oh, sugar, sugar, sugar! Wherefore art thou, sugar? Oh, sweet, sweet, sweet! Where are you, sweet? Oh, caffeine, caffeine, caffeine… COME TO ME! SWEET, SUGARED CAFFEINE!!!"

(O.o) "Right…." Aniba said, she was well and truly scared now.

"With sugar I can seee!!! All the fairies flying past mee!  
With the caffeine I can flyyy!!! Up high in the skyyy!  
Oh, high I am!!! I wanna see Aniba in a pram-!"

"What the **HECK**?!" (O.O) Aniba said, staring in shock at Lynex, who just shrugged.

"It was the _only_ thing I could think of that rhymed with 'am'." She said giving a sugar-high cackle.

"You are making this up as you go along?" Aniba asked incredulously.

"Sure? Why not?" Lynex then noticed she was getting father an father away from the sugar jar as Aniba slowly lead her out of the kitchen. "NOOO!!!" She gave a wail. "MY SUGAR! Oh, sweetest food upon mine tongue, wherest thoth when I'll needest thy sweet taste most?"

"Stop reading my English books." Aniba said glaring. "You better had not done anything to the Romeo and Juliet book, cause I got an assignment on that!" Lynex just shrugged.

"Why art thou accusing me? I did nothing but good for thine fine book!" She mocked _her_ version of Old English.

"Just go to your soul room!" Aniba demanded, pointing to the activated Crest upon her hand.

"That I will, fair maiden of foreign blood. Oh, why art-"

"-You not shutting up?!"" Aniba interrupted. "Just go." Aniba said impatiently tapping her foot.

"I bid thee goodnight, and shalt see you on the morrow. It thou thinkest a thought of what I do, I be singing songs of insanity." With that, she gave another sugar-high cackle and disappeared in a flash of bright light.

Aniba gave a groan as she heard her Yami's pathetic attempts at Old English, singing and rhyming."

-End Flashback-

"I wonder if I'd be able to get more of that sugar and '_cof-fee_'." She thought out loud to herself. Then snorted, "I doubt that. Hikari remembers what happens… but it is always fun." () She started humming a soft, haunting tune when she heard a faint sound of praise.

"What the..?" Turning in the hall, she found the sound got louder and louder till….

"And I'd like to thank Aker, Khnum, Sobek, Ptah…" and the list went on.

"Ra-damnit!" Lynex cursed, "Its that damn Pharaoh again! Can't he keep his thoughts to himself?!" Grumbling to herself, she then trudged back the way she came in the hall and took a left at one of the doors and went down a set of stairs, starting to hum that soft tune again as she ran her claw-like nails along the wall across the hieroglyphs. 

Lynex had never really had any interest in texts of any sort, apart from the ones Aniba said were for assignments. She didn't even know if she could read hieroglyphs, heretic or demotic, normally if Aniba would ask, she would just point to a hieroglyph and say 'picture'.

Sometimes, just to annoy Aniba, she'd pretend to 'read' the hieroglyphs, but really just used the pictures as if it were a children's' book and made up her own story along the way. Aniba had found it amusing since she was small, but often she would get annoyed then say something along the lines of, "It this were the apocalypse, and on here was your only hope of survival, would you still go on about birds and snakes?" 

To which Lynex replied with a simple, "Yes." Then a grin to show she was kidding.

Lynex gave a sigh over the memories and sat down on the bottom step of the stairs, she had finally reached the bottom. "In the beginning, everything seemed so simple. But now, we have another psychopath with plans for world domination." She snickered to herself, "Stupid losers."

She looked up at the room she had been walking down too. The staircases which had lead her here started shifting, but all she did was place a hand on a tile prove who she was, and that she wasn't a threat.

Looking at the room absentmindedly, her eyes slid from one frozen image to another. All of which were small glimpses of Aniba past.

Aniba herself didn't even know this room existed, and Lynex had a feeling she didn't want know it did either. For it held many memories that Aniba hid from herself. Both she and Lynex wanted to forget how they were like to each other in the beginning. 

Aniba wanted to live and forget, to move on. Lynex, it was harder for her. She didn't want to believe that it was she who had terrified her light. That it was she who was an abusive Yami. No. She wanted to put this all behind her, but no matter what, she always seemed to find rooms with more locked memories. Aniba not really interested in exploring the strange place of her mind.

One image however got to her. When her eyes fell upon it, they became filled with tears and she fled from the room and back up the staircase.

It was one where the scars for her claws still existed. The memory of a fearful child who had no memory what-so-ever and Lynex believing that Aniba was someone else.

Shaking her head, Lynex tried to clear her thoughts, "Aniba's forgiven me. She is no longer fearful. She stands up for herself." Lynex assured herself. She then tried to reach her light through the link they shared. 

Nothing. Still blocked.

Giving a groan of annoyance, that was soon joined by a rumble of her stomach, "Oh, yeh." She thought to herself, laughing nervously. "I'm still hungry."

With that thought and determination of filling her stomach, she set off towards her Hikari's soul room. There was bound to be food there.

When she finally pushed the heavy door open she was met with a wondrous sight. 

There laid out on the table was all of Lynex's favourite food, minus the sugar. There was also a note. Curiosity having gotten the better of her, she picked it up and read it.

Hey Lynex!

I figured you might get hungry, though you don't need to eat, but like to so yeh… anyway! Every item of food you see on the table is yours to eat. Most of it is take-away. Don't ask how, where and when, cause I ain't gonna bother answering it! :P 

Well, I hope you enjoy!

Aniba.

PS If you want drink, there is some **water** under the table. No sugar for you! 

"Typical." Lynex said sighing as she put the note back down. She then looked at the different foods to choose from. There were so many! And they were all hers…

Lynex clapped her hands together and rubbed them gleefully before digging in. She then yelled, //Thanks Hikari!//

/Anytime./ Aniba replied, slight amusement in her tone.

"Well, at least she's opened the link now." Lynex said between mouthful's of food. "Yes." She thought to herself. "She has definitely forgiven me, and no longer fears me."

She eyed the jug of water sadly, "Though I can't get sugar now…"

With nothing better to do, she sat there munching on the various take-outs and fast food, while looking at the hieroglyphs that covered about half of Aniba's soul room, not fully understanding them.

* * *

Authoress' Notes: Confusing? Sorry! I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this… it was 3:30 in the morning so I can't remember… Gomen, gomen. Anyway, I _think_ I wrote that so people can get an idea of Lynex and Aniba's past…think… Oh! And I got my monitor back, so it back to big screen computer. [insert smile here] 

Also, you may have noticed that the format has changed. I used to be able to use those weird star things, I can't now cause they won't show up, and my text smiles are gone as well...:-(

Hopefully ff.net fixes up their online editor so it works better... :-)

Please Read and Review! R&R


	9. Ch8: New Room and Reflection

****

Modern Day Pharaoh

* * *

Authoress' Notes: Hey y'all! Who here has been watching the new Yu Gi Oh series? The Egyptian Arc…Mana looks so cool! Utterly kawaii…I love the scene in episode 203 where she jumps out of the pot and attaches herself to Yami/Atemu…and the part where they are walking along and Mana is just skipping along. - Oh, just so you know, Shada is the name of Shadii in the past (from anime) Anyway… story/ fanfic…Eight chapters… and I haven't barely even gotten started! Sorry about this! I'll try and move the story faster, as I want to get to 'Resu's learning'. [Drum Roll] And now I present, chapter 8!

* * *

Chapter 8: New Room and Reflection

Kemetic translation

¹ Ii- wy em hotep em Ma'at – Welcome in peace and truth! (Used as Greeting)

² Annu – High Priest

³ Peter ren-ek? – What is your name?

⁴ Ren-I – My Name

* * *

Aniba gave a smile at the tone in Lynex's voice. She figured that her darker half would get hungry, so prepared for it. She stood there at the bags of clothing and looked over at the young Pharaoh who was currently turning circles in the lounge, trying to look everywhere at once.

"Resu? Resu! Watch-"

THUD!

He fell face flat on the floor.

"-out for the rug." She finished, then smirked. "Oh, Mighty Pharaoh of the Rug! What 'face-floor duties' do we have today?"

At that comment, Resu bolted straight up into a standing position only to hit his head on the lamp.

Aniba spread out her right hand, her Crest active, as the lamp froze in mid-air. Walking over she picked it up and placed it back on the table.

Resu was now sitting cross-legged on the floor holding one hand over his face and the other at the back of his head in pain. "Oww…"

"You okay?" Aniba asked, concerned.

Resu looked from behind his fingers, glaring at her with his crimson eyes, "Do I look it?!" He snapped.

"Yup!" Aniba said grinning earning an anime fall from Resu. She then skipped off to the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with a bag of ice.

"Here, put this on your head, it will reduced the swelling." She said, handing it over to Resu.

Resu looked at it confused, then took it in his hand dropping it as soon as he felt the striking cold come through the bag and to his hand. "What is _that_?!" He yelled as he shook his hand several times before holding it against his chest to get it warm again.

Aniba just shock her head in frustration before picking up the bag and placing it gently on his head. Holding it there, she slapped away his hand as he tried to brush it off. "Leave it!"

"But it's cold!" He whined.

"Just hold it there for about ten minutes. _Then_ you can take it off." She said taking his hand in hers and placing it on top of the bag. "You got it?" She asked softly.

He nodded then stood, but almost dropped the bag due to the movement.

"I think it'd be best if you didn't move around. Sit on the couch." She said as she moved the cushions aside and patted the bare spot.

Resu sat down, surprised at how comfortable it was, "Cow-cuh?" He asked, trying out the word.

"Not, 'Cow-cuh'. _Couch_." She replied, sounding out the word.

"C_oow_-ch."

"_Couch._ Better."

"Couch!" He exclaimed, gleefully then winced at the pain in his head. "Oww…" He muttered as he pushed the ice-bag to his head harder.

"Well, I have to put everything away, okay?" Aniba said gesturing to the bags of clothing. Resu nodded and Aniba walked over to them, hesitating for a bit, then Resu saw a quick flash of gold. He looked at her hand; she had deactivated her Crest for now it was back in its tattoo form.

Picking up the many bags of clothing, she walked down the hall and off into a room, closing the door behind her.

/Lynex?/ She called through her link. /You there?/ She asked, dropping the bags on the floor.

There was a flash of purple light and a teenage-looking girl with cat-ears, tail and claws appeared. In one had she held a burger, the other a cup of coke which she was currently slurping. "Yeah?" She asked, looking at Aniba.

"Uh, just wondering if Resu could- hey, wait a minute! … Where did you get the coke?" She asked, glaring at her darker half.

Lynex sweat dropped, "I…uh…found it?"

"_Found_…it?" Aniba said giving her a look that clearly stated, 'You're lying'.

"Well…I kinda took it- wait! I paid for it!" She said, quickly noting the look on her Hikari's face.

"What do you mean 'took it' and 'paid'?"

"I…uh…took it…but left some gold coins behind…that is how you pay right?"

"Not exactly." Aniba said sighing. "Here, you have to use money…like Yen and Dollars…Though I suppose gold is okay. Did anyone see you?"

"No. I just used…my…uh…powers…" She said getting quieter with each word.

"What?!" Aniba said looking at her in bewilderment.

"No one was looking! So I just snuck in the shop in spirit-form, took the drink and left the gold coins behind! I _still_ don't know how **your** ways work." She said in defense.

"I just seriously hope that no one saw you." Aniba muttered, rubbing her temples. "Anyway, what I wanted to ask you is, if it's alright if Resu stays here in your room."

Lynex just shrugged. "Fine with me. It's not like I use this room much anyway."

"You do when you spend long periods of time in your physical-form." She pointed out.

"Meh." She said, shrugging again as she stuffed the rest of the burger in her mouth. "Doesn't really matter. I got my Soul-Room still." She then began to fade away. "I'll talk to you tonight! Bye!"

"See you." Aniba said. She then looked around the room and her eyes fell on the bags. Walking over she picked them up and dumped the contents on the bed and began shorting out the shirts and pants and hanging them in the closet. She also took the pharaoh clothes and hung them up as well, however hid them from view along with the boots.

Once that was done she quickly headed back to the lounge where Resu sat, who was currently holding the bag of ice in his hand and poking it in amusement.

"The idea is to _keep_ it on your head. Not poke it." She said looking over at him.

Resu looked up surprised, "Done already?"

"No. I still have to put this stuff away." She said pointing to the items she had brought earlier when Resu first arrived in her apartment. She walked into the kitchen then came back with a large cardboard box. Putting it next to the various items, she knelt down and began to place them in the box when Resu came over to join her.

"Need help?" He offered.

"There's a surprise." Aniba chuckled. "Since when?"

"Since I decided to better to help you then have to hear you complain later."

"Good response."

Within minutes all of the various items, clothing and foods were in the box. Picking up the box carefully due to how full it was she walked back off down the hall. "Don't worry." She started, before the Pharaoh could get a word in, "I've got it. It's fine, you just sit and _keep_ the bag of ice on your head."

Resu gave a sigh before flopping back on the couch and placing the bag back on his head, watching Aniba's retreating back. He was about to take off the bag again to look at it, but stopped himself. To him, it was fascinating, much like everything else he had been to and seen today.

Looking around the lounge, he tried to figure out what each item was and it's purpose. He saw a few more of the 'life-like paintings', a weird black-rectangular box with a green symbol on the top, a strange thin panel that stood upwards and was on a table, and many more things. Leaning back into the comfort of the couch he sighed in content, closing his eyes. "This isn't too bad." He murmured, just as Aniba came back with the box and into the kitchen.

Placing it on the counter, she figured she could sort it out later. Looking at the clock, she noticed the time. 4:00PM 'Wow, had we actually been out all day?' She wondered to herself.

Looking over at the lounge, she smiled warmly. Resu looked about ready to fall asleep. His crimson eyes were closed, he was breathing deeply and he had a relaxed expression on his face. He didn't even move when the abandoned bag on his head started to fall off, then landing on his chest.

"I'll just let him sleep." She murmured, walking over to the lounge and carefully taking the bag away, she then put it in the sink. Resu still had his jacket on that Aniba, or rather Heq had brought. So with all the leather he had on, she doubted that he would get cold.

Walking back into the hall she made for her room and took off her denim jacket and dumped it on the desk in the corner. Slipping her shoes off, so she only had her socks, she put them in her closet before flopping onto her bed.

"It seems like it's been ages since I was here!" She thought to herself, rolling over in the four-poster bed, she shuffled to the side and opened the curtains more so she could get a better view of her bedside table. On there, she had a duel disk and five locator cards, along with her deck she had put there earlier and the gift she had gotten from Lyialla.

Sitting up, she picked the box open in curiosity, examining it. Lyialla always had a habit of knowing just what to get her and when she should open it, "When you need comfort..." She murmured.

Aniba had known Lyialla ever since she was nine, when she had moved from Egypt to America there was a concern for her safety so Lyialla was employed as her bodyguard. They had a very close relationship and Aniba would often see Lyialla as a motherly figure, she being the second closest friend Aniba had, Lynex being the first. In America, they were always moving, Pegasus was trying to promote Duel Monsters here, host a tournament there, among many other things. Maximillion Pegasus. Her legal guardian. This was agreed when she was eight years of age, though their meeting was a strange one. Both had lost loved ones, Pegasus his wife and Aniba her parents.

"Shada…Shadii…" Aniba murmured to herself, as the memories played through her head. _Even meeting him was strange. Aniba had been trying to escape the constant yelling of her _(at the time)_ abusive Yami, she had run off with no sense of direction. When she did stop running though, she found herself within crumbled walls and behind her a destroyed temple or palace, though it was hard to tell. This had made her upset, though even now the reason is unknown to her. After crying till she could cry no more at the loss, she had become hungry. Drying her tears on the dirty white dress she wore, with golden frills and trims, she looked upwards she gave a cry of joy. Nearby the wall was a fruit tree, though many of the fruits had been out of reach, so using her unknown Millennium Abilities, she had picked fruit without barely moving, the only move to grab the fruit as it sailed into her hands. While enjoying the sweet fruit, a shadow had fallen over her. Curious, she stood and turned, then gasped in delight. " Oh! Ii-wy em hotep em ma-at_¹_, Annu _²_ Shada!" She exclaimed in fluent Kemetic._

Shadii just looked at her thoughtfully then replied in the same language, "Peter ren-ek ³_, young child?"_

"Um…Ren-I⁴_ Aniba Ishtar, I think…"_

"What do you mean?"

"Well…I think that is my name, but I think some parts of it are missing…and this other person_ kept calling me Persia…so, I'm a little confused."_

"I can sense your confusion, little one. Though, I ask you this one question, why did you call me Annu Shada?"

"Because…" She started timidly, "That is what I remember other people calling you. But why aren't you in your Annu-robes?"

"What do you mean?" He asked in his eerie-voice.

"Whenever I saw you around the palace you wore robes." She then stood on tip-toe and looked him directly in the eye giving him a questioning look, "But I don't remember you being this old."

Shadii had to smile at that, the child's innocence was actually quite amusing, and after much persuasion from the little girl, she had taken his hand and was literally dragging him through the market then through more crumbled buildings. After a short while, she and Shadii got to a temple that was hidden from view by the crumbled wall that surrounded it and the many vines and plants that had grown, hiding it even further from view.

"The plants grow green here because of the water from the Nile." She explained, pointing a small creek which flowed gently through the sand.

Shadii was amazed, never had he even seen a place such as this before. Though he was snapped out of his thoughts at the tug on his hand. "C'mon!" She urged. "I want to show you the pretty, gold phoenix, the red dragon and the blue monster!"

She led him through the temple, however didn't enter through the front entrance. "It's a trap." She explained when he had asked, instead she led him around a temple and to the back where the vines were thickest. Raising her right hand which had gold glowing on it, she waved it back and forth and the vines cleared, revealing a hidden door.

Leading him through several twists and turns, she finally let go of his hand and ran ahead. Shadii followed behind and his eyes widened considerably at the fact that a room so large could be found in such a small temple, though he remembered the many stairs that led down and came to the theory that it was underground.

His blank eyes scanned the large tiles on the wall and he was in near shock. They weren't tiles! They were Sealed Kaa's.

"Duel Monsters." He murmured.

Aniba skipped ahead along the stone monument which appeared to be a bridge and leap up on a pentagon shape in the middle of the room, spinning around, she exclaimed, "Welcome to the Temple of Ra!"

* * *

Authoress Notes: [re-reads chapter] Well…it's not that much of a cliff-hanger, so I don't have to worry too much…[nervous laughter] Anyway, the stuff in _italics_ is actually memories (if you haven't guessed already), but more of that next chapter.

Thanks to the Reviewers;  
Glitner-Gebo – Thanks for the comment! I also noticed I'm on your fave's list. -  
And Elizabethan girl – My evil side? Happy? Yup! Very happy!

* * *

Millennium: [Looks from glaring Nympthsis, to pouting Aniba and glaring Lynex] Uh…hi?

Nympthsis: You've bee leaving us out of your Authoress' Notes!

Aniba and Lynex: Yeh!

Nympthsis: You aren't letting us get any words in!

A & L: Yeh!

Nympthsis: [turns around] Shut up!

A & L: No!

Millennium: Um…er…sorry?

Lynex: [shrugs] Good enough

Millennium: Phew! Anyway… [whispering] See you next chapter!

N, A, & L: Hey! Don't-

Please Read and Review! R&R


	10. Ch9: Scratched up for Dinner

****

Modern Day Pharaoh

* * *

Authoress' Notes: Err…let me think…Oh ya! I still need the name's of Akunumkanon's council! I've been watching the new series of Yu Gi Oh lately, but still nothing has turned up…Any clues? Please add them in your reviews cause at the moment for _Prophecy_ I got "?….?" for all the priests and priestess'…I know there's Akunadean…but I need more than that! I've seen pics of them, so I know they're mentioned in the manga somewhere…but where? Please tell me in your reviews if you can, thanks!

* * *

Chapter 9: Scratched up for Dinner

¹: Netjeru – [Kemetic] Gods

²: Moshi-moshi – [Japanese] Hello?

³: Gomen – [Japanese] Sorry

⁴: Hai – [Japanese] Yes

* * *

" What is this place?" Shadii wondered.

"I just told you already!" Aniba said pouting. "It's the Temple of Ra. I kinda stay here." She then ran back to where Shadii stood looking around.

"Weren't all these destroyed?"

Aniba looked at him with a shocked and hurt face, along with confusion, "Destroyed? How can you even **think** that? Why would anyone want to destroy a Kaa in their sealed form? They're defenseless!"

"What I mean, young child, is through age and war."

"Age and War?" She said blinking. "But the creation of the Millennium Items stopped that. Pharaoh Akunumkanon used the book to keep it away from the evil people." She then frowned. "But that lady wasn't happy…She told me something about how_ the items were created…a sacrifice of sorts…But I still don't get age! It hasn't been _that_ long since the war ended!" She protested._

Finally it hit him; she was from the past. Choosing his words carefully, he spoke, "Young one, just how_ much do you know about the Millennium Items?"_

"A fair bit!" She exclaimed. "Um…Pharaoh Akunumkanon has the puzzle, but Atem will get it soon…also Akunadean has the eye…Er…I can't remember her name, but her neck is a bit long, she has the necklace, Mr. Shimon has the key- Hey…it looks just like yours…" She said looking up with light brown eyes that sparkled with curiosity. "Where did you get it?"

"It was left under my protection." He said, slipping the key back into the depths of his white robes. "Now, what did you want me to see?"

"Oh!" She said, giggling, "I forgot! I was supposed to show you the Netjeru¹_ Kaa's!" With that she grabbed him by the hand and started pulling him towards the pentagon altar. "You won't be able to see it from here. Unless of course they get moved, but **I** definitely wouldn't be able to do that!" She laughed._

Standing up, she waited till he had climbed the stairs. "Now, look over there!" She said pointing to some large stone tablets, Shadii looked at the tablets that were larger than he was. "See? That's the Phoenix." She said pointing to the first one, "And that's the dragon, and that's the blue monster!" She said pointing to each in turn. "Oh, and that's a carving of the Millennium Puzzle. It show's that only those of the Royal Bloodline may use these Kaa's and they will obey." She said, explaining.

"How do you know the colours of them?" He asked.

"Oh, um…I've seen them twice! Once in a duel and the second time when my…" She fell silent, all enthusiasm gone.

Shadii picked up on this at once. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing." She stepped down. "I think it'd be best if we leave." She murmured, then walked along the stone bridge and out through the maze of hall's and stairs.

He followed closely behind, his fingers tightened on the Millennium Key he held under his robe. "I would like to search your soul." He said, taking the key out.

Aniba turned, a sad expression on her face. "You won't find anything. You won't even get there." She said looking at the Key.

"I will try anyway, to prove you have nothing to hide." He took a step forward, Key out and activated it. There was a flash of blinding light and he was thrown into darkness.

Looking around, he could make out some walls and doors, but nothing more. Apart from the darkness. "I told you!" Aniba said, irritated. Tapping her foot impatiently she glared at him, though it was abit hard for her to make it look fearsome due to her age and height.

Shadii blinked. It was getting dark. Looking around he realized that he was no longer in the darkness but back out in the desert. "What happened?"

"I don't know. But, you definitely weren't invited there. That was rude!" She huffed and a strand of black hair fell across her face. "I forgive you anyway. Most people are driven to crazy ends because of the Items. You were a victim of one, am I correct?" She said eyeing him with a thoughtful expression.

"What do you mean?" He asked, taken aback by her sudden thoughtfulness.

"You're a spirit." She said simply.

"This form I got as a result of an Item thief, driven to insane ends to collect the items." He said, looking at himself. "Are you scared?"

"Of what?"

"Spirits."

"No."

He looked up as he saw the moon beginning to rise. "Why?"

"Because…I knew some…" She replied, but by the tone in her voice, Shadii gathered it was something she didn't want to talk about.

"I must take my leave." Shadii said as he faded away. "Farewell."

"Please come back and see me soon! Goodbye!" She cried out to the spirit.

He nodded then faded completely.

"All alone again." Aniba said sadly then went back into the Temple, however this time into she didn't go down any stairs; instead she kept walking until she reached a room.

There was a constant ringing sound that could be heard.

"Bells?"

The ringing continued.

Aniba gave a groan as she sat up in bed. "I must've fallen asleep," She mumbled, then walked over to the study table and picked up the phone. "Moshi-moshi ²?" She asked, tiredly as she rubbed her eyes.

"_Aniba! You know my Japanese is bad!_" A voice protested on the other line.

"Oh, hi Heq. It's you." She said smiling, then chuckled. "Gomen ³!"

"_Aniba!_"

"I said, 'sorry'!"

"_Yeh, but you don't have to say it in Japanese!_"

"Hai ⁴, hai. I know." She gave snickered when she heard an exasperated sigh on the other end. "So, why did you call?" She asked, looking in the mirror at her hair which was now currently a mess.

"_Well,_" He said, sounding a bit panicky, "_Have you started making dinner yet?_"

Aniba just rose an eyebrow as she fixed her hair. "No, actually I'm going to start soon." She said, looking at her alarm clock which read 4:15PM.

"_Good. Just don't make dinner. I'll do it. SeeyouatfiveAniba,bye!_" He said, quickly the hanged up.

"No, Heq wait-" She sighed as she head the dial tone. Hitting the red button, she replaced the phone back in its original place and walked off towards the lounge where Resu was still sleeping.

Looking over at him, she had to bite back her comments about him being cute, cause she knew that he didn't think of himself as 'cute', and the cute she was referring to was 'little kid with teddy' cute.

She had cut off the link with Lynex while she was sleeping (or more, _so_ she could sleep) and was now a bit bored. Walking over to a table she knelt down looked inside of the fish tank that sat upon it.

"Hey…where'd Kiddy go?" She wondered, confused as she looked in the tank at eye-level for a large Flower-Horn fish. She then mentally smacked herself in the head, "That's right, Heq volunteered to look after it." She thought quietly to herself.

Getting up she walked off to the kitchen and poured herself a drink of water. Drinking it down, she then looked in the double-door fridge for some soft drink, her face fell when she discovered none.

/./Nah, nah!Lynex, said in a taunting voice././

/Hey! Who allowed you to open the link?/

/./You did. It leaked open when your mind was elsewhere thinking of that fish././

/Oh./

/./Anyway… Nah, nah!/./She said again.

/By Ra, what's with you?/ Aniba asked, confused.

/./I got _soft_ _drink_ and _you_ don't!/./She said in a taunting voice.

/You have to _stay_ in the Soul Room and _I_ don't!/ Aniba responded in the exact taunting voice. She grinned as she felt a mental pout sent to her.

/./Silly Hikari…/./Lynex mumbled.

Aniba just rolled her eyes. Looking in the fridge, she found nothing, opening the freezer, she tried to remember where she kept the ice-cream when a voice interrupted her thoughts. "What in the name of Anubis? It's so cold!"

She turned and there directly behind her was Resu, stuttering slightly and rubbing his arms to keep warm. Closing the door, she looked up in surprise, "Resu? When did you wake up?"

"When I heard someone mumble the word 'Kiddy'." He rubbed his arms more to get warm.

"Cold?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Immediately he dropped his arms by his side.

"No."

"_Sure_, you're not." She then walked off towards a door which appeared to actually be a closet and grabbed a blanket. "Here." She said, handing it over.

He took it and draped it over his shoulders and pulled it closer to him. Aniba went and sat at the breakfast bar, watching his moves. After about five minutes or so, he threw off the blanket muttering something along the lines of 'Ra-damn body heat'.

Taking the blanket, she instead put it back on the couch and then suddenly there was music playing. Resu looked around for the source, "What's that?"

"Doorbell. Heq's gone and changed it again." She sighed as she heard the familiar tune of an instrumental piece that Heq had played for her some time ago.

"Who is it?" She called through the door.

"It's me, Pasenture-ahh!" A loud THUD was heard from the other side of the door. Looking at her watch, she saw it was 4:55PM.

Opening it, she looked around but saw no one, then her eyes fell on the swirly-eyed figure on the floor, a cat-carrier with the door wide open and a large silver and black marked pillow which could have been mistaken for Pasenture's hair.

The pillow stood up, gave a loud meow and leapt into Aniba's arms.

"Aww…How's it going Mafdet?" She asked, stroking the silver and black Egyptian Mau cat. Mafdet just looked up at Aniba with beautiful blue eyes and gave a soft purr. "You okay Pasenture?" She asked, looking down at the boy who was currently in the process of getting up.

"Yeh." He mumbled, standing up and putting his hand on the door frame for support. "She does that all the time." He said shaking his head in amusement.

"Mafdet!" Aniba sighed. "You should learn to be nice to Pasenture!" She scowled playfully.

The cat just responded with another meow and leapt from her arms and into Aniba's apartment and settled herself on the couch as if she owned the place.

"Want to come in?" She asked looking at him then frowned, "You have scratches all over your face." Pasenture blinked and nodded, picking up the cat-carrier.

"I do?"

"Yeh."

"Must have happened when Mafdet decided to attach herself to my face." He said, snickering. "Don't worry about it."

Aniba just nodded and closed the door after him when suddenly a foot caught itself in the door.

"Ah-ha! Just on time!" Heq panted, looking at his watch while trying to balance the four boxes of pizza in one hand.

"Sorry!" Aniba said apologetically as she opened the door. "Wow. Pizza!" She exclaimed.

"That's not all!" Heq said grinning. The opened the door more as various deliver guys (and girls) started pouring into the room…

* * *

A/N: Okay… just to clear up some information!

Flower Horn Fish – This is a labyrinth (air breathing) fish I saw over when in Malaysia… I based it on my uncles' one which too was named Kiddy. They're actually quite smart and can recognize people. A Hybrid species I believe, about 25cm across. They're territorial and have some really nice colours. From what I heard, keeping one in the house is supposed to bring prosperity and good luck. Well, for the fanfic, Heq got it for Aniba as a 'house-warming' present…though she had already been living in her apartment for a few weeks anyway.

* * *

Thanks to the Reviewers;

Yami Tangela, Pharaohs Angel: Thanks for the nice comment! And yup, Yugi will be in this fic and he and Resu/ Atemu _will_ meet. Here's your update for ya! [grins]

Ente: Don't worry about it! Yeh…Lynex is kinda forbidden to drink/eat any sugary product…a big no, no…and later on in the fic you'll see one of her full-scale sugar attacks first hand. I've been called a walking dictionary before, but not with languages! One of my friends refers to me as the walking, talking anime dictionary! I have found soo much on the Egyptian/ Kemetic language, and I'm thinking of putting one up on my web site. But, thanks for the review!

Ain-Siti-Naunet: I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Yeh, and I know you meant "don't" so don't worry yourself too much about it. ;)

Glitnir-Gebo: Thank you!!! Here's an update, you're safe now!

* * *

Millennium: Another chapter down… school and technology coming up next! [big grin]

Aniba: Why don't you have your weird text smiley faces anymore?

Millennium: FF.net changed the format so certain characters aren't coming up. (-.-) My little tiny four looks like a rectangle on the net, Argh! But the upside is that I can center text now. [is happy]

Lynex: [is sugar high] Oh, lah, lah, laaaah!

Nympthsis: (0.o) That… is weird…

Lynex: LOOK! A GIANT PINK ELEPHANT!

M & A: (-.-) No… that's just the fairy floss stand…

Aniba: Bad move…

Lynex: Fairy…floss? [starry look in eyes] WHEEEEEEEE!!! [runs off and takes over fair floss stand scaring poor owner half-to-death] **F**REE **F**AIRY **F**LOSS **F**OR EVERYONE!!!

Nympthsis: [sitting down eating popcorn and watching as if it's a movie] Destruction and Chaos, here we come!

Millennium: SHH! Stop reading ahead!

N & A: [Blink, Blink]

Aniba: [is worried] What…does that mean…?

Millennium: Uhh….

Please Read and Review! R&R


	11. Ch10: Let the Learning Begin!

****

Modern Day Pharaoh

* * *

Authoress' Notes: Chapter 10! Double digits on chapters and double digits in reviews. [sigh] I is soo happy! Also, just for future reference, if you see any spelling or grammar errors in any of the chapters, just tell me and I'll fix them up…but you don't have to, only if you want to. Thanks!

Disclaimer: [Sigh] I wish I owned Red Fanta and Coke… but I don't… [pouts]

* * *

Chapter 10: Let the Learning Begin!

* * *

Aniba stared in shock as various deliverers started pouring into the room with just as various take-away's and similar food.

"Put it on the table!" Heq ordered, pointing to the dining room located near the kitchen.

Pasenture just stood there with a large sweat drop on the bag of his head and went to put the cat-carrier down, but immediately scooped it up as it was almost knocked over by the continued procession of deliverers and their food.

"Okay, thanks everyone!" Heq yelled, and ushered them out the door.

Resu looked from Heq and to the now closed door, "Wow. Good service." He commented. "Just like back home." He said, nodding approvingly, now more awake.

"Thanks." He said running his hand through the gentle spikes in his hair. "So? What do you think?" He asked, grinning at the shocked Aniba.

"Heq!" She whined. "You don't have to go to all this trouble!"

"I know. But I love ta anywayz." He said, walking over and giving her a quick hug. "Well…you can be picky if you want! I think I covered pretty much everything."

"Think?" Pasenture asked in disbelief as he set the cat-carrier back down. He eyed the table which was now sagging under the weight of food.

"Well…fine, I didn't!" He protested, pouting.

"What I mean is," Pasenture said rolling his eyes, "is that you're about right to cover everything."

"Oh, in that case, dig in!"

"I'll get some plates." Aniba said, going into the kitchen.

When she came back she had four plates; one bowl and a handful of cutlery all piled upon one another. She set them in the one corner of the table which was not currently covered with food. Heq frowned when he realized that there was no room on the table.

"I guess I did go over board." He said taking several of the take-away containers and putting them on the breakfast bar. "There. More room." He said happily and took a seat.

"Resu, Pasenture?" Aniba asked, gesturing towards the other seats and setting down the plates. "We might as well eat seeing as Heq's gone to all the trouble."

Resu nodded and Pasenture looked and the clock, "A bit early ain't it?"

"Nope!" Heq said laughing as he started piling the food on his plate.

Aniba and the others sat down and too began getting food, Resu and Aniba going slower because he kept asking 'What's that?' and Aniba would have to explain. Once everyone had started eating it was easy to distinguish the different eating habits; Pasenture ate practically _everything_ with an knife and fork, Heq rarely touching his cutlery, Resu eating slowly, holding himself much like a King, and Aniba kept on stabbing her food, glaring at it before putting it in her mouth.

Heq munched on his food in silence, his eyes following her moves, stab, inspect, and eat. "Geez, woman." He said, sighing in exasperation, "No one has poisoned the food! You don't need to inspect it!"

Aniba just stabbed another meatball, looked at it from all angles, before popping it in her mouth, grinning. She knew this was a trademark habit of hers' that could only be blamed on her over-protective Yami. She also knew that it annoyed the hell out of Heq. "Habit." She said, then repeated the same procedure, except with the spaghetti.

Resu ate his food in silence, though upon his features was a very big grin as he consumed the various foods.

"Aniba," Pasenture spoke up after swallowing his food, "Ms. Kitsune gave out another assignment."

"Again?" She whined. "Typical."

"I finished it this morning." Heq stated happily.

"_I_ finished it after school." Pasenture said back in mock-tone, the poked his tongue out before eating another bit of steak.

"Damn. What's the answer to question six?" Heq asked, hopefully.

"I thought you finished it."

"Finishing something, and doing it correctly are two entirely different things."

"Too bad. You're not getting the answer that quickly."

"I'll probably get the assignment tomorrow then." Aniba said in thought.

"Most likely." Heq shrugged.

"Assignment? What's with that?" Resu piped up.

"Oh, has to do with school and work. Just like regular school work, 'cept you have to put more effort in it and its often done at home." Aniba explained as she finished her food.

"Hey! There's still desert!" Heq said, getting up and grabbing the containers on the breakfast table. "I got chocolate mud cake, and um…some weird desert, Bavarian I think."

"Mud cake?" Resu asked in a worried tone, having too finished his food. "Please tell me it's not what I think it is…" He said as mental images of children playing in the mud ran through his head.

"It's not." Aniba assured, a meow was heard then suddenly Mafdet jumped up on Aniba's lap looking at her plate hopefully. "Sorry girl, I've finished. But I saved you some." Aniba said, as she petted her, picked her up and set her on the floor with the bowl from earlier, except this time it had various meats and vegetables. Within seconds, Mafdet was happily eating from the bowl and munching on a bone.

.

After desert was served, Resu had somehow managed to get a hold of the soft drink bottles and was now embracing them with a big grin on his face and a starry look in his eyes…

"Resu, give bac-"

"No."

"Resu…"

"No."

"BY RA! Is that High Priest Set flirting with your arranged bride?!" Aniba suddenly said pointing behind him. Resu immediately fell for the trick and turned, relinquishing his hold on the drinks.

"Where? You mean I get to see my arranged bride? Where is she?" Resu asked, looking around.

"Yoink!" Aniba yelled and grabbed all five bottles of the sugary drink. Resu turned and pouted.

"But we don't have drinks like that in my Kingdom! The sweetest we can get is honey! Honey is nothing compared to the red one!"

"It's called Red Fanta and I think you shouldn't drink it." Aniba said as she stalked off with the drinks and putting them in her fridge.

It was now six o'clock and the young Pharaoh was officially sugar-high singing songs of the Nile, Pasenture had pulled out some homework, materializing it from his own house and was now working on it, and Heq was watching Aniba and Resu's antics in amusement.

" _And they rejoice in the name of Ra!_ " Resu sang in Kemetic whilst jumping up and down on the chair. " _They mocked him, they called him names! Then Ra left the mortal realm and joined his fellow gods! _" He sang again, this time he jumped off the couch but immediately stopped singing when he almost spilt his cup of Coke and Fanta mix. "Ahh! My precious, Sweet-Drink That Reverses Reality!" He yelled.

Aniba rolled her eyes. Ever since he had drunk the Red Fanta, he had gone off naming everything…including things that didn't exist, like the 'little winged people'. "Fairies!" She had exclaimed trying to explain, but soon gave up after the fiftieth attempt.

"Well…seeing as he's on a sugar high and seeing fairies, I think we should start teaching him about this modern world, then." Heq suggested.

"Yup." Aniba agreed then snatched away the cup of Red Fanta and pillow that Resu was currently trying to 'resurrect'. "You're just as bad as Lynex!" Aniba yelled.

"Lynex? Who Lynex?" She just sighed, shaking her head before pouring the rest of the drink down the sink. It wasn't long before Resu caught on.

"NOOOO!!! My precious Sweet-Drink That Reverses Reality!" He then fell to the floor with his arms crossed and pouted when he realized that it was all gone, acting exactly like a young child. "You killed it!" He cried.

"I didn't 'kill it', I got rid of it." Aniba muttered in annoyance.

Heq placed his hands on Aniba's shoulders and whispered into her ear, "I think I've leave the educating to you then!" He then winked and left, but not before calling out to Pasenture who followed soon after. The door closed and Aniba groaned in annoyance when she realized it was her who had to deal with the sugar-high Pharaoh who was currently singing a drinking song in Kemetic.

"Resu…" She called in a deflated tone. "We're gonna start learning about things in Modern Life."

"Ooh! Really?! Cool!" He then jumped up and ran to the fridge, "What's that?"

"Fridge."

"What does it do?"

"You keep food in it."

"Wow…" He opened the grabbed the handle then asked, "What does this do?" But, discovered it's use soon after, "By the great Gods and Goddesses! It's the Goddess of Food!" He exclaimed in awe.

Aniba shut the fridge door, "No, it's a fridge and it is used to keep food cold. Next item."

Resu nodded gleefully, his golden bangs flopping wildly as he pointed to the microwave, "Wot dat?" He asked, then pressed a button, jumping in shock as it turned on.

"Microwave, it warms food up." She said as the microwave beeped.

"You have lots of things to change the temperature of food!" He exclaimed.

He then skipped off in a sugar-high manner to the lounge, looking at the TV, he shrugged, assuming it was a coloured box, then pointed to the standing lamp. "What's this weird palm tree thing?"

"Lamp." Aniba sighed, flopping on the couch.

"What does it do?"

"Touch it and find out for yourself."

Resu did so and the lamp emitted a dim light, he let out a sound of amazement, then touched it again, the light got brighter, then again, and the light got brighter still. "It's Ra! The Sun God!" He exclaimed, and bowed before the lamp, however doing this motion caused his head to connect with the metal stand and the light turned out. "AHH!!!" He screamed, "Ra has died!"

"No he hasn't…wait! What am I saying?! That's a touch lamp, touch it again and it'll turn on."

"It's not a lamp! Show respect to the Great God Ra!" He glared then touched the lamp again in amusement. Aniba rolled her eyes, Resu just kept on playing with the touch lamp as if it were the most amazing thing in the world.

Sighing she left Resu and his 'God' together and went off in search of her schoolbooks. Finding them in the shelf near her laptop table, she grabbed two of them and skipped over a few pages until she got to a spare page. Taking out the pen in the drawer she began writing down the maths questions and answers from the other book, which was her Math Textbook. She had been working quietly for about fifteen minutes when Resu finally noticed she was missing.

Abandoning Ra, (as he called the lamp) he looked around the lounge but couldn't see her anywhere. His sugar-rush having died down, he walked around and went through an open doorway. There was a small closed off area, on the wall was a large bookcase which actually took up two walls, and in the corner was a large desk and at it working away was Aniba.

Scribbling down some quick calculations, she added the numbers in her head before writing the answer down. She felt a change in the air meaning that someone had entered the room, writing down another answer, she looked up. "Resu! What are you doing here?" She asked in mild-surprise.

"I came looking for you because you went missing." He said then walked over to table, resting his elbows on it. "What are you doing?" He asked, looking at the open book.

"Homework." She said, then noticing the blank look on his face she added, "Mathematics. Y'know adding and subtracting?"

"Yeh." He said nodding. Looking at the book he frowned, "What are all these weird symbols and shapes?" He asked in confusment.

"Oh, that's the writing form of English and Numbers, there are also some Japanese characters, Kanji I think, there as well, but I'm not the best in it. I do English better." She explained.

"Okay then. Why are you doing this?"

"I got school tomorrow." She then groaned, "Oh, crap! I forgot! Because you aren't a student at Domino High, I'll have to leave you at here alone tomorrow!"

* * *

Authoress' Notes: Well that's it for this chapter! Next chapter 'Showers'….and a little history lesson…

Oh, and that song that Resu was singing... is actually one, but after translations and everything... it doesn't make as much sense... [pouts]

* * *

Thanks to the reviewers:

Yami Tangela, Pharaohs Angel: Hey! [waves] Don't worry, you spelt Resu right! ;) Yeh, Resu will find out about computers and everything…thought he finds out about it from Heq and Kaiba…hehe… Holograms. Anyway, I'm glad you like it!

Ente: "Weird vision dreamy flash-back", yeh, I think that about summaries it! Hehe… Um, explanation on the soul room, well, from what I've gathered about soul rooms, that they reflect your mind/emotions/feelings/etc. (Yami's soul room is a big…**big**…maze, the 'complexity' of his mind and unanswered questions.) Anyway, when Aniba was little she lost her memory of herself, even her full name, so that's why her soul room was just filled with darkness, the truth about herself was "shadowed" so to speak. When she does get _some_ of her memories back, her soul room is still not completed, as seen (read) in Chapter 1, where Atem/Resu was wondering about the half-hieroglyph walls… Yeh, my muses have been locked away for too long without their sugar sources… [whispers] it does things to them [normal] I'm glad you liked the chapter! Thanks!

Ain-Siti-Naunet: Thanks for the review! I didn't notice that my double " / " were missing… so I'll try to fix 'em up. Thanks!

* * *

Lynex: [still sugar high from last update] WhEEEEEEEeeeeeeee!!!

Aniba: [yelling at Millennium] You idiot! Why did you point out the fairy floss stand?!

Millennium: Uhh… [sweat drop] Um…[says spell that fixes everything] What were you saying? [smiles 'innocently']

Aniba, Lynex and Nympthsis: [Blink Blink]

Aniba: I can't remember…

Millennium: That's alright. [grins] But I'd like to introduce you all to someone! [points to door] Behind that door is my 'evil side' or better yet, my Yami!

Door: [is destroyed]

???: HELLLLLOO EVERYONE!!!

Everyone: 0.o [blink, blink]

???: I said, "HELLLLLOO EVERYONE!!!"

Nympthsis: Who are you mortal?!

???: I'm Y.M.! Better known as Yami Millennium!

Aniba: [gasps] Why…you're the one who comes up with the evil scenes! [thinks] Like me getting hurt aren't you?!

Y.M.: [big grin] Yup! [cackles insanely]

Millennium: See?! Don't blame me!

Aniba: I can blame you both! . DIE! [lunges at Y.M. and Millennium]

Millennium: [dodges, then darts off] Please review! I love reviews!

Please Read and Review! R&R


	12. Ch11: Waterfalls, History of God, Atem

****

* * *

Modern Day Pharaoh

* * *

Authoress' note: Here we are at chapter 11! Yay! [big grin] Okay, I **_still_** need the names of the people in Pharaoh Akunumkanon's council! I got a feeling it will be revealed in episode 206 onwards, but at this rate, I can't even get episode 205! [wails] I've only got Akunadean of the Eye and Shimon of the Key so far and I _need_ more of the characters! I'm beggin' ya! [puppy-dog eyes] PWEAZE?

Well, please do help if you can! Chapter 11 of Modern Day Pharaoh!

* * *

Chapter 11: Waterfalls, History of God, Atem

¹: Baka [Japanese] – Idiot/ Stupid/ Foolish Person (all out insultive word)

* * *

"Uh…You mean I get to stay here…alone?" Resu asked in disbelief, his crimson eyes becoming wide with excitement.

"Yes…" She muttered, putting her face in her hands, "Just think…you alone with technology! Oh, that's gonna be hell…" Suddenly she looked up, glaring through her fingers, "And don't you be getting any weird idea's or do anything stupid, you got that?!" She demanded.

"Er…what ever are you talking about?" He asked, laughing nervously.

"Remember the Car incident?"

"Uh…"

"Remember the soup incident?"

"Uh…"

"Remember the lamp incident?"

Resu was silent now, a very large sweat drop having decided to take residence at the back of his head, as each memory flashed by one after the other.

"Remember the large mirror incident? And the lighter incident? And the door-closing-behind-you incident? And the ink incident? And the 'miniature water fall' incident? And the you-trying-to-banish-the-toilet incident?" She had pulled her face out of her hands and was now naming each one off on her fingers, "And also the-"

"Okay, okay!" Resu said, putting his hands up in defeat. "You win. I won't get any 'weird idea's or do anything 'stupid' as you put it." He then rolled his eyes, 'Seesh!"

"Good. And be nice to Mafdet as well, 'kay?" She asked, looking at him.

"Alright, it's not like I'll treat you cat with any disrespect, she's a cat! A sacred animal and her name takes after a great deity!" He exclaimed.

"What? And yours' doesn't?" She asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"What do you mean?"

"You mean you don't know?" She said surprised. "Your name, Atem, is also the name of a God."

"You serious? Really?" He asked, excitement plain in his voice.

"Yeh!" She then stood up and made her way over to the bookshelf, looking along the spines she came onto a Golden coloured spine. Pulling the book out, she brought it over to the table and flipped to the index, once she found what she was looking for she flipped to the right place and pushed the book towards Resu, "There? See?" She said, triumphantly.

Resu's eyes scanned over the page, the only thing he could read was an inscription about the after life, sighing he muttered, "I can't understand those symbols."

"Oh, sorry. I forgot, remind me to make you learn how to read tomorrow. Anyway, here we are, '_Atem – 'the All' – was the self-engendered creator go who arose from the primordial waters of chaos, Nun, in order to form the primeval mound and to bring the elements of the cosmos into being. As head of the Ennead, or Nine Gods, he held the title 'Lord to the Limits of the Sky'. His cult centre was at heliopolis, and he was regarded very much as a solar deity_' Dah, dah, dah… '_Atem was very much associated with kingship, and was believed to lift the dead king-_" catching the blank look on Resu's face, she said, "Pharaoh… Nisut?" He nodded, then Aniba continued, "- '_he was believed to lift the dead king from him pyramid to the stars…_' It goes on to say what animals were sacred to him and how he began guiding all of dead people on their journey to afterlife."

"That…" He struggled to find the right words, "is such an honour! To be named, after such an important God, and not only was he apart of the Council of Nine Gods, but the leader as well! That is just amazing…What about you?" He asked, looking up at Aniba.

"Huh?"

"You, your name? Does it mean anything?"

"Actually, I hadn't really put that much thought into it…But I know Aniba is a place…and my last name, Ishtar, is the Egyptian Goddess of fertility and a heck of a lot of other things." She shrugged, "It's not exactly something I should dwell on at the moment, as I have to finish my homework." She said, gesturing towards the books lay on the table, "You can stay here if you want, as long as you don't sing or make too much noise, there are some Papyrus scrolls on the bottom shelf if you want to read through them." She then sat back down in her seat.

"I think I'll read." Resu said nodding, he had always been fond of history, stories, myths and legends. Going over to where Aniba indicated he took four or five scrolls and brought them to another table that sat in the corner parallel to the desk she was at now. Sitting down, he opened the first scroll and was astonished to find it was an account of the battle after the creation of the Items. "Now this is interesting."

Aniba looked up from her math book to try and see which scrolls he had taken, squinting slightly she saw he had a children's story, the legend of Ra, the Millennium Battle, the story of the Kaa's and a blank roll. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she pulled the Textbook closer and began working on the maths problems once again.

Within half an hour, according to her watch, she had finished her math homework, plus and additional three day's worth. Stretching her cramped limbs she gave a yawn then stood up, closing her books and stacking them one upon the other.

"Finished!" She exclaimed in content.

Resu looked up and brushed his bangs out of his eyes, "Already?"

"Yup!" She exclaimed with glee. "Which one you reading at the moment?" She asked, leaning over in curiosity, picking up some of the scrolls.

"The battle after the creation of the Millennium Items…I thought all record of this was destroyed."

"What? Why would any one want to destroy it?" She asked in surprise, her dream coming back to her.

"Well," He said closing his eyes, "The creation of the Items, history of _how_ to unlock and release it's magic was supposedly destroyed, or went missing, for the benefit of the country so that evil forces wouldn't be able to use it for their own purposes." He explained, then opened his eyes, studying her confused face.

"It's not the book itself." She protested.

"Book?"

"The Book of Millennium Magic." Cursing softly, she paced back and forth in the room. She visibly shuddered, "The Alchemy of Darkness…" Resu watched in interest, never had he heard anyone speak of the event of when the items were created, to him it was still shrouded in mystery. Yet, here, Aniba, someone he barely even knew, knows so much on the history of the items.

"Ku…Ku…Ku something or other…" She muttered, racking her brain for the answers. "Sacrifice…" She gasped as memories came flooding back to her, red flashes of flame, blood, bodies, melted gold. She leaned on the table for balance, trying to see the room clearly, but all she could see from all angles was a burnt and bloodied village. Shaking her head violently, she stood up. "I need some rest."

She flashed him a reassuring smile then left.

Walking out of the room, she hid her feelings from Resu well on the outside, but on the inside she was shaking, and Lynex knew of this.

/./Hikari…What's wrong?/./

/Don't./ She said, forcefully, /Just don't press the issue, I don't want to talk about it./

Sighing, Lynex sent her a mental nod and cut off the link.

"Resu, I'm going to have a bath now, I won't be long, just…don't do anything that will cause damage, okay?" She asked, once she got a nod she left him be.

Heading off to her room, she grabbed a towel and her clothes, locking her bedroom door before going through another door that was in between her closet and the table. Closing the door behind her she turned on the shower and stripped then stepped under the warm water closing the sliding screen behind her.

Resu sat there on the couch, boredly tapping his fingers on the armrest. He heard a door close and looked down the hall in curiosity. Getting up he walked down the hall only to be confronted with another strange noise. "…Sounds like rain." He muttered, going up to the door he found the sound was muffled, moving across the wall with his ear close to it, he heard the rain sound get louder. /What's that?/ He wondered.

/"AHHHH!!!"/ Aniba screamed through the faint mind-link that she and Resu shared, and through her own set of lungs.

"Ow…my ears!" Resu whined, rubbing his pinkie in his ear.

/Don't. Talk. To. Me./ Aniba said, then mumbled, 'Pervert' before putting up her mental shields again. "Baka¹ Pharaoh." She muttered, turning off the tap.

Resu stood there, abit taken aback by her tone of voice, 'What had she been doing in there anyway? She seemed really annoyed at me…' He wondered back to the lounge and sat down upon the couch, left with his confused thoughts.

After about five minutes or so Aniba came down the hall in the process of drying her hair, she also had a pale purple bathrobe on.

A thought crossed Resu's mind and his features were tinged pink, 'No wonder she got angry.'

Aniba looked at him with a suspicious look then continued to dry her hair.

"You gonna have a shower now?" She asked.

"Shower?" He wondered.

Aniba sighed then placed her towel on her shoulder and let Resu to the other bathroom in her apartment. Opening the door, she suddenly remembered, "Oh, yeh. You better get a change of clothes. Uh, they're two doors down." She said, pointing back down the hall.

Resu gave a nod and within a few minutes he came back, handing him a fresh towel, she began to explain the shower.

"Now, this is called a shower… its kinda like bathing, 'cept standing up I guess." Aniba said, frowning slightly. "I usually use it when I don't exactly have time for a relaxing bath, but doesn't really matter." She said shrugging. "Anyway, if you want water, first turn the blue coloured tap, that will give you cold water. Now, if you want the water to be warmer, all you have to do is turn the red tap, however, I must warn you, it can be very hot," She cautioned, "So be careful…any questions?"

"None that I can't think of." Resu replied, still slightly confused.

"If you need anyone, just call through the link, and for the Love of Ra, please don't burn yourself in the shower." She said, as she left the bathroom.

Resu blinked as the door shut, ensuring it was locked, he looked around the bathroom for anything that would aid his cleaning. Shrugging it off, he figured he'd have to deal with what's here.

Looking around he spotted a white and blue coloured rock. Walking over to the sink he picked up the rock and smelled it, shocked at the perfume scent it gave off. Holding it closer to his nose so he could get a better smell, he breathed in the soft fruity smell when suddenly he was hit in the nose by something.

Clutching his nose in pain, he wondered what happened, then spotted the white and blue rock from behind him. "How did that get there?" He went to pick it up only to have it slip out of his hands. Growling in annoyance, he yelled, "I will not be defeated by a rock!" Giving a loud war-cry he dove for the rock and… success! He had it clutched in his hands.

Throwing it into the shower he soon followed after, throwing off his clothes so that they landed in various places around the bathroom. Looking at the tap he turned on the blue one and was immediately hit with a gust of cold water, "Ahh! Cold!"

Grabbing the red one he turned it slowly, deciding to take heed of Aniba's warning. "It's a Waterfall! That can be bent to my will!" he exclaimed. Looking around the shower he suddenly realized it was foggy. "What in the underworld?" He vaguely wondered, "Now where is that nice smelling roc-Gah!" He had taken a step and instead of remaining standing, he slipped and fell ungracefully to the floor.

Looking across the tiled floor of the shower he saw the white and blue rock just before his eyes, "I got you now!" He hissed, then made a move to grab it only to be blinded by a soap bubble popping.

"Oww!" He whined, then immediately began washing his eyes, "The demon stone has a mind and will of it's own! It has poisoned me!" He cried.

After many frantic scrubbing attempts, he was finally able to see once more. Glaring at the 'demon stone' he muttered, "This time, it's a draw. You just wait till we play a Shadow Duel." Turning off the taps, red first followed by the blue, he stepped out of the shower and tried to see around him, but the fog was in the bathroom as well.

"Where's my towel?" Squinting through the fog, he spotted it amongst his clothes. Grabbing it he began to dry himself off and put his clothes back on.

The clothes he chose where of Kemetic style, usually he wouldn't wear a shirt with it, but he had had worries about any more cold places, twice he had experienced their temperature changing abilities, 'Some Ice and the Freezer' as Aniba had called them, he remembered.

As he pulled on a simple white shirt with gold trimmings, he stifled a yawn. "I must be tired." He murmured as he tightened the cord on his pants.

Opening the door he walked back to the lounge where Aniba was sitting.

"Hey Mop." Aniba said looking up from her book as Resu emerged from the bathroom.

"…What did you call me?" He said lifting his wet hair from his face, indeed looking like he had put a wig on backwards, or as Aniba had suggested, a mop.

"I called you a mop… though that term isn't correct as the mop I have in mind is white." She said, making her way to the laundry and pulling out a mop, "See?"

Resu blinked in confusion, before going back into the bathroom, than emerging with a towel in hand as he attempted to dry his hair.

"Y'know," Aniba said in amusement, "when your hair is wet, it's not different to mine, except that yours is straight and mine is wavy." She snickered.

Resu just glowered at her and attempted to dry his hair faster. Aniba gave a big yawn then muttered, "I'm tired, you?" She asked, abandoning their previous conversation as she put her book away.

"Actually, yes." His hair was still a bit wet, but the spikes were beginning to form once more.

Aniba watched him as he tried to pick his gold bangs from his black and crimson-tipped hair whilst drying it. "Oh, let me do it." She muttered, then picked up a hand-held object from the table.

"What's that?" Resu asked.

"Hair dryer. I was using it not too long ago."

"Hair dryer…does it dry hair?"

"What do you think?" She asked, then turned it on. As soon as she hit the 'on' switch Resu began to panic.

"What kind of Kaa is that?!"

"It's technology you big baby." She pulled him closer and began to blow-dry his hair as she dried it with the towel, without much held from Resu trying to squirm away.

Once she was done, his bangs and spikes were relatively normal, just sagging from the weight of the water at the tips.

"I'm going to bed now." She said, stretching as she flicked a switch, turning off the Hair-Dryer. "In case you're wondering, your room is the one your clothes are in. The bed's made and everything, just make yourself comfortable." She said nodding as she walked down the hall, Resu following after, still with a towel in hand as he attempted to dry the tips of his hair.

"Goodnight, Aniba." He said softly as left for his room.

"'Night…" She replied, heading off to her room.

Taking off the bathrobe, she hanged it on the door and within seconds of her head hitting the pillow, she was asleep.

* * *

Authoress' Notes: Oh, yeh, I got the prologue figured out! It's at the start where the notes and disclaimer used to be! …is it just me or are the chapters getting longer? 0.o Oh well, usually my chappy's are about 2-5 pages, so 4 pages is okay.

Oh, and I got the names of the council now!

* * *

Thanks to the reviewers!

Pharaoh's Angel: Hey! Have you got me on an author alert or something? Cause you review so fast! I was looking around the house and trying to figure out what an ancient person would refer to lamps as... I figured Ra would be best, being a sun god and all. And yup, Resu and Yugi will be going to the same school... lets just say Yami get's a little worried that there's someone who looks like him. Thanks for reviewing!

Glitnir-Gebo: Thanks for reviewing chapter 10, 9 and the prologue... Do you really think the prologue was that fast? Well... I guess its true. [smiles] Thanks!

Ente: I'm happy you liked the chapter! That song that Resu was singing was actually from an Egyptian/ Kemetic story that I read, and glad that you understand the soul-room idea now. Did you get the list of all the words in my review for your story? Thanks for reviewing! And don't worry, I'm gonna continue continuing, ;-)

Ain-Siti-Naunet: Thanks for reviewing chapter 10 and the Prologue! You liked the part with Aniba's food inspection? Hehe, yeh its all good. ;-) You like Aniba the most out of my characters? Aww... thanks! And Lynex is coming seconds... yay! Yeh, I think in the prologue, there was a lot of room taken up from the monster descriptions... I did that because I find it annoying when people just list the card names and you have no idea what they look like... I tried to describe them the best I could, so thanks for the comments and reviews!

* * *

Millennium: [still running from Aniba] Hey again!

Y.M.: TIME FREEZE! [every except Millennium and Y.M. is frozen]

Millennium: [stops running.] 0.o

Y.M.: Now it's just us! [grins] How was your day at school, aibou?

Millennium: [mutters] Don't call me that [back to normal] Uh…weird…?

Y.M.: [smiling] Why is that, aibou?

Millennium: [through gritted teeth] Don't call me that. [normal] Because my English teacher as lost it and so have you.

Y.M.: [is confused] Eh?

Millennium: [sigh] Our teacher got us to play "Survivor Analytical Essay" [shudders] It was just …plain…weird…

Y.M.: … 0.0;

Millennium: And I quote, "_Survivor Analytical Essay – Out Write, Out Quote, Out Analyze! 28 students are stranded in a classroom without any contact to English Literature or Dictionaries. It's an ultimate battle of Analyzing wits where students go head to head to compete for the ultimate prize. A Model Analytical Essay_!" [shudders] The worst thing was when lesson was extended because we had a fire-drill and lock-down practice…thing…

Y.M.: English has drained all of your vocabulary, ne?

Millennium: [thinks] ….yes. The only interesting thing about the lesson was when the teacher covered her ears and hid in the corner rocking back and forth because the alarm was in our classroom. [evil grin] Vengeance is mine!

Y.M.: [to readers and reviewers] Well, my hikari has officially lost it and her brain is being drained by all the exams, so I'll have to take over for now… [looks at Millennium who is singing 'Every Heart' by BoA in Japanese]

Millennium: _Every Heart, Sunao ni narerudarou!_ [puts music up full volume] _Dareni Omaiwo tsutaetara_

Y.M.: …. -.-;

Please Read and Review! R&R


	13. Ch12: Muffin Man WakeUp

****

Modern Day Pharaoh

Authoress' Notes: I'd like to thank Dark Bakura from Yu-Gi-Oh eXtreme for the names of the council so… thanks! Now… chapter 12!

Chapter 12: Muffin Man Wake-Up

Note: Ryou = Good Bakura/ Hikari

Note: Bakura = Bad Bakura/ Yami

¹: Itai – [Japanese] Ow _or similar_ (said when one feels pain)

²: name-kun – [Japanese] added onto a male's name as a sign of respect

³: Yadonushi – [Japanese] Host/ King's Property (Bakura being King of Thieves)

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Aniba gave a groan of annoyance and reached through the curtains of her bed to hit the snooze button. Sighing in content she went back to sleep. To her, she had only been sleep for a few seconds, to her clock, five minutes when it went off again. Grumbling, she sat up in bed, reaching behind the table and pulled out the plug.

Falling back into the pillows, she slept once more.

/./Oh, rise and shine, Hiiikaaariii!!!/./

/Tu homo fatuus! Quietus!/ She yelled.

/./Eh? What the hell is that supposed to mean?/./

/You idiot! Shut up!/ She yelled, then pulled the pillow back over her head.

Lynex just shrugged from her soul room then appeared in Aniba's where her soul was sleeping. Holding out her hands, there was a soft hum and two trashcan lids appeared.

/./ – CLASH – "DO YOU KNOW THE MUFFIN MAN? – CLASH – THE MUFFIN MAN. – CLASH – THE MUFFIN MAN? – CLASH – DO YOU KNOW THE MUFFIN MAN – CLASH – WHO LIVES ON DRURY LANE!!!" – CLASH – /./ She 'sung' through both the link and into the spirit form of Aniba, dancing around the white four-poster bed, clashing the trashcan lids together.

Aniba woke with a start in her physical form, she then fell unconscious and woke up in spiritual form. "Why the heck did you do that for?!" Aniba yelled, sitting up in her soul room bed.

Lynex just responded with an evil smile, then clashed the lids together again in her face making Aniba jump in shock.

"AHH!" She yelled, then fell over backwards becoming entangled within one corner of the curtains. "Ack!" She then attempted to disentangle herself from the cloth, oblivious to the evil glint in her darker half's eye, nor that fact that she was getting closer.

"Oh, why my me…I wonder if that little hikari of mine is ticklish…?" She said, crawling over the bed to get closer. Aniba jerked her head up, her eyes wide as she frantically tried to remove the cloth.

"L-Lynex…y-you wouldn't d-dare!" She stuttered.

"You know I don't like to turn down a dare, my dear, precious light."

"Crap." Aniba started to back away, her eyes wide.

There was a rip sound and the curtain gave was causing Aniba to tumble on the floor. "Itai¹!"

Lynex pouted as Aniba erected a golden barrier around her, smirking as the process was completed. "Ha! Now you can't touch me!"

Lynex just sat crossed legged, her hair around her waist and partially on the bed. "Oh well. You're gonna be late anyway." She then pointed to the ceiling and a clock appeared showing the time, 6:30AM.

"Oh, Lynex!" She whined, then disappeared – her physical form up and awake now as she changed into her uniform, /You're gonna make me late if you keep play these games./

There was a yawn of boredom, /./You can't talk. You yourself love games-/./

/Not tickling ones!/

/./-and you would've slept in if I didn't wake you././

/Fine./ Aniba said huffing as she adjusted the blue bow on her blouse then grabbed a brush.

Walking down the hall, she went up to the room Resu was staying in and knocked on the door, "Rise and Shine!" She yelled, "If you want to eat breakfast, you better be up." She called as she quickly brushed her hair.

There was a annoyed moan heard then a scuffle as the words registered in Resu's mind.

Once she was finished brushing her hair, she left the brush on the couch and went off to make breakfast.

Entering the kitchen she walked over to the sink then washed her hands. Pulling out a large bowl and some ingredients, she began to make a pancake mix.

By the time Resu dragged himself into the kitchen Aniba was already halfway through cooking.

"Morning."

Grunt.

Looking over at the young Pharaoh, she giggled as she saw him slumped over on the counter and sleeping. "What?" He asked annoyed, opening his eyes to glare at Aniba. She just burst into a fit of laughter at not only the state of his hair, but also the fact that he had dragged his pillow along for the ride.

"I'm still tired, alright?!" He protested in a whining voice, then closed his eyes and slept again.

Aniba just rolled her eyes in amusement and finished the last pancake. Turning the stove over she brought two plates over to the breakfast bar that Resu was currently using as a bed and waved the plate of pancakes near his nose.

His eyes still closed, Aniba watched in amusement as his nose twitched then sniffed at the air, he then took a deep sniff and opened his eyes, "What smell is that?" He said, sitting up eyeing the food.

"Breakfast, now eat." She said, pushing his pillow off the counter and replacing it with a plate.

"I was using that…" He said in a sad tone as he saw the pillow fall onto the seat next to him. But soon disregarded it as Aniba started pilling the pancakes on his plate.

Eating her pancakes fast, she was finished in about ten minutes, though Resu had reclaimed his pillow and was using it as he attempted to eat each pancake with his head on the counter, surprisingly enough, succeeding with each attempt.

Putting away the plates and cutlery in the dishwasher, she pulled out a bowl and grabbed a tin of cat food, opening it and pouring the contents in the bowl. "Mafdet!" She called, tapping the tin.

Almost instantly there was a meow and a silver streak ran into the kitchen, leaping from the chair to Resu's head – surprising him – then into Aniba's arms.

"Huh? What was that?" Resu asked, sitting up as he looked around, disorientated.

Moving the Silver Egyptian Mau to her shoulder, she placed the bowl in the microwave and heated the food up before giving it to the waiting cat. Picking Mafdet off her shoulder, she placed her on the mat on the floor in front of the food and Mafdet readily ate it.

Resu leaned over the breakfast bar to get a better look at the cat, "Oh, its Mafdet." He said, smiling. "For a moment I thought I was hallucinating, or still sleeping." Shaking his head he went back to eating his pancakes, except this time in a normal manner.

"Uh huh…" Aniba said nodding, giving him a weird look then went off into the study to grab her school books and bag.

When she came back she was searching through her bag muttering, "Where is my history book?"

/./On the table in your room././

/Thanks./

Running back to her room, she grabbed her book, cards and mobile phone then came back, slipping them back into her brown school bag.

Pulling open the top flap, she tried to tug one of the straps out from inside, but it wasn't coming easily. /./Did you bother with the Velcro straps?/./

Looking inside the bag, she smiled as she undid the Velcro and pulled out the strap, clasping it to the other end of her bag. Putting it near the door she pulled on her socks and shoes, the grabbed a notepad and pen, scribbling down a few quick notes.

"Okay, everything you need to know is on here," Aniba said, handing the note to Resu who took it in confusion. "If you need me, try that mind link you did last night…uh…food is in the fridge…just read the note, and it should explain everything." Sparing a quick glance at the clock, she then rushed off to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Resu blinked then opened the note, it was in Demotic. "Aniba!" He called, "It's in demotic!"

"I know! It's the easiest of all the texts and fastest to write so I just used that!" She called back.

Demotic was one of the easiest of the three text's in Egypt, and one that just about everyone could understand, even the peasants. Hieroglyphs were usually reserved for the royal family and important text, and priests usually wrote and used heretic. Resu read the scribbles quickly, 'She was right…everything is here.'

"Is the note self-explanatory?" She asked.

"Yeh." He said, finishing the food, looking up. Only then did he notice the clothes she wore.

She had a pink long sleeved blouse, with a blue bow on the front and a short large-pleat skirt.

"Uh…what are you wearing?"

"This is my school uniform, I have to wear it." She said glaring at his smirk. "Now, I you excuse me, I have to get going to school." Opening the door, she paused, "Don't touch anything you don't know about, don't start a sacrificial site in my apartment, don't open the door to strangers, and if you need me, call." She finished, "I'll be back in the afternoon! See you later!" She called, closing the door behind her.

"Bye." Resu said, then looked around the apartment.

"Meow!"

Looking at the floor, he saw two bright blue eyes stare back at him, a silver and black stripped tail swished along the floor back and forth. "Hello…Mafdet, is it?" He asked, bending down to pick up the cat.

Mafdet just mewed then leapt up, landing on his head and skidded along the bar, running into the wall. Shaking herself, she jumped back down then ran down the hall out of sight.

.

Walking out of the apartment block, Aniba looked back at the building, 'I hope everything is still in one piece when I get back.' Sighing, she swung her bag onto one shoulder, adjusting the one long strap that hung over her shoulder and down to her waist. Once it was at the right height, just near her waistline, she continued her walk off to the bus stop where other there were other people waiting.

Looking at each of the people, she recognized a boy in long blue pants and a buttoned up blue jacket with snowy white hair, "Oh, Ryou-kun ²!" She called.

The boy looked over to her with dark brown eyes, "Aniba? Back already?" He asked in his light accent. Aniba just smiled and nodded.

"It was just for the weekend." She looked at him "Why? Did you miss me?" She teased.

"So, where did you go again?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, just to E-"

/./Hikari././ Lynex warned.

"Um, Tokyo. I was originally going to go to Egypt, but instead I went to Tokyo."

/Lynex?/

/./You idiot! There is no way you could fly from Domino to Cairo and back in just two days!/./

/Oh…/

"Why did you go there though?"

"Well, I was going to go to Egypt to meet my, er, cousin and we'd fly back together, but instead he called me up and I met him at the Tokyo airport instead. We got back yesterday." She explained.

/./She lies././ Bakura accused.

/Please, we're just trying to have a polite conversation./

/./Whatever, yadonushi ³././ Bakura said, blocking the link.

"What is your cousin's name then?"

"Resu Fal." Aniba said, remembering the last name Lynex had supplied. At that moment, the bus arrived and they both boarded and sat down in at seat next to each other, their conversation leading towards their schoolwork, causing a groan of annoyance from both Yami's, Bakura on Ryou's side and Lynex on Aniba's side.

Once they arrived at school, both met up with the friends, though Pasenture and Ryou stood off to the side, then talked with each other.

Aniba met up with Heq and Yugi, though Yugi had a habit of standing near Aniba as not to look so dwarfed by the seventeen-year-olds height.

Once the first period bell run, the group split up to go off to their own classes, Heq and Aniba headed off to Computer Class.

"Hello, Ishtar." Came a cool voice from behind Aniba.

Turning, Aniba saw a blue eyed brunette looking at her, "Oh, Seto. Morning!" she said happily, "I've told you already, keep it at Aniba."

"Whatever." He said, striding past her entering the classroom.

"He can be such a jerk sometimes." Heq said, glaring at the back of his head.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Aniba said lightly, taking her laptop from her bag and opening it. "Some people are just people. They're called emotions." She said waving her finger at him.

Heq just shook his head, "I don't need a 'Mr. I-love-science' lecture."

"Oh, come on! Mr. Taragashi isn't _that_ bad."

"Yes he is!" Heq huffed.

"Honestly." Aniba said, as she typed her password in.

.

Resu looked around, cringing at the sight of the mess. Mafdet, being the stubborn cat she is, decided to play cat and mouse with Resu in the lounge and had knocked a lot of things over, thankfully though, nothing was broken.

Grumbling to himself, he began to pick up the life-like paintings and put all of the cushions on the couch. Once he had put them all in a neat pile, Mafdet jumped upon them and yawned. Looking 'innocently' up at the Pharaoh with her blue eyes then went to sleep.

"You really are something." Resu said amused. Looking around the now, 'relatively' clean lounge, his eyes widened in horror as he saw that the lamp had been knocked over. "NO! RA!" He gave a cry and ran over to the 'injured God'. "Don't worry! I'll save you!" He exclaimed.

Outside, several workers were working with the power lines and accidentally cut the power supply…

Standing up the lamp, he touched it to turn it on, and he frowned in worry.

"Ra, you are weak…" Looking around her gave a gasp as all the lights in the apartment turned off. (The curtains still being closed from last night) "Do you need a sacrifice? I'll get you some food!" He declared then went to approach the food goddess, A.K.A.… the fridge.

Opening it he looked around inside, grabbing some apples and grapes, placing them in a bowl and arranging them nicely then 'presenting it before Ra'.

Running off he looked around the apartment for anything that would be 'worthy' for a god, spotting some plastic flowers (though he thought them real) he grabbed the flowers and vase and placed it in front of the lamp next to the 'food offering'. "Accept these gifts so that you may flourish and bring us light again, Ra, god of the Sun."

At that precise moment, the electricians outside were able to turn the power supply back on and nearly jumped in shock from a great yell they heard at the apartment building across the road…

"RA! You have been SAVED! PRAISE THE GODS AND GODDESSES!" Resu exclaimed, giving a large whoop of joy as he began dancing around.

Running up to the couch he picked up Mafdet and exclaimed, "I have saved a God!"

Mafdet gave a yowl of surprise, then growled, glaring at Resu for disturbing her sleep and jumped from his arms to head off down the hall to Aniba's room where her cat-basket awaited.

"Fine." Resu huffed. "Be that way, I can enjoy celebrations by myself!" With that thought in mind, he began conjuring up various coloured ribbons with his Puzzle, most-likely, all of them from the Shadow Realm. Next he conjured up several Duel Monsters, the Musician King, Spirit of the Harp and Sonic Maid, along with a few various instruments.

Once he was finished his "little" magic spell, he gave the order in Kemetic for the music and celebrations to begin…

.

"I'll see you all at school tomorrow!" Aniba called as she ran to catch her bus. "Bye!"

Tea, Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Pasenture and Heq all waved as she boarded the bus with Ryou.

"Phew. I didn't realize that missing one day of school would involve so much missed homework." She said to Ryou, gesturing to the folder she had.

Ryou nodded.

"So, how was your day? Boring? Exciting? So much happened that to describe it would take your breath away?" She and Ryou laughed at that.

"Let's just say it was…interesting. That History lesson most definitely was, who would've thought that Atem was even higher than Ra? I mean, you'd expect Ra to be the almighty God of Egypt and all."

"Yeh.." She said, absentmindedly.

"How come you knew so much about it?" He asked.

"Oh, I was reading through one of my books and came across it. I looked at the information again last night, just to prove something to Resu."

"Resu…you said he was your cousin right?" She nodded. "Will he be attending Domino?"

"Well, actually. Yes…Tomorrow most likely."

The bus stopped and both got off. Walking towards the apartment together they got to Aniba's door and Aniba paused, "Would you like to come in?" She offered.

Ryou was about to accept, when he heard a voice in his head.

/./Decline, Yadonushi. I have something I want to talk to you about…/./

"Um, sorry, but I have to finish up on some stuff…maybe another time?" Ryou suggested, hopefully.

"Sure. No problems then. See you tomorrow!" She called as he left.

"Bye." With that he walked down the hall and towards his own apartment door.

Aniba looked back to her own door as she saw his retreated back into his apartment, using her card, she swiped it across the lock and it opened.

Her eyes widened in shock at the sight that met her eyes, "RESU!!!"

Authoress' Notes: Well, there we have it! Ra's revival, some history, waters falls, and a few other things. [sigh] I didn't intend on it going for so long, but I wanted to leave Chapter 13 clear for…some other matters…Five pages! Yay me! Expect next chapter to be long as well, but then I'll probably go back to my regular length of 3-4 pages… or maybe not…

Thanks to the reviewers!

Pharaohs Angel: Thanks! Glad you like the soap scene!

Glitnir-Gebo: Why wouldn't he be? Thanks!

Ain-Siti-Naunet: The chapter was a bit slow? Sorry about that! I'll try and speed things up (but at the moment I'm in the middle of typing chapter 14) Thanks for the reviews and pointing out the mistakes!

Millennium: So tired… must rest.. [passes out] X–X

Everything: [unfreezes]

Aniba: [Looks around] Where did Millennium go?

Y.M.: [walks into room drinking red cordial] There [points]

Lynex: Who killed the Authoress?!

Y.M.: [slurps drinks and shrugs]

Nympthsis: [looks around] Hey… Millie has crosses for eyes…

Lynex: [in thought] I think they look more like 'X's

Millennium: [sits up like zombie]

Aniba: AHH!!! THE UN-DEAD HAS RISEN!

Millennium: [holding head due to headache] WILL YOU _PLEASE_ SHUT UP!!! I'VE BEEN DEPRIVED OF MY SLEEP HERE AND WANT TO CATCH UP ON IT!!! [breathes deeply] Now, if you excuse me… [faints/ go back to sleep]

Everyone: 0.o

Y.M.: … o.o;; That was un-called for…

Everyone else: [nods in agreement]

Millennium: [sits back up] Oh, stuff it. Not even the dead could sleep with the noise you're making. [grumbles and goes to bed]

Y.M.: -.-;; Why couldn't I have been given a relatively normal hikari?

Millennium: I heard that!

Aniba: … Er… Review?

Millennium: [happy] [throws Petit Dragon plushie at Aniba's head]

Aniba: Ow! T-T [notices plushie] AWWW!! SO _CU-UTE_. [huggles plushie] Arigatou Millie-chan!

Computer voice: Thank you Millennium.

Lynex: 0.o … What was that…?

Aniba: [glared] hey, I said review and that means end of the line, so REVIEW! … Please?

Please Read and Review! R&R


	14. Ch13: Reality turned Nightmare

****

Modern Day Pharaoh

Authoress' Notes: [in spooky voice] The unlucky chapter 13! BWUAHAHA- Ack! [coughs] [back to normal] Hi! [in News Reporter voice] Today I am here presenting Chapter 13 – Reality Turned Nightmare! [normal voice] Is it just me or in the Yu-Gi-Oh series in Duelist Kingdom, the episode where Yami Bakura "first appeared" was episode 13 but 13 being an unlucky number and all…so was it all just a coincidence? [shrugs] Could just be me…

Chapter 13: Reality turned Nightmare

¹: Ii-wy – [Kemetic/ Ancient Egyptian] Welcome! (from Ii-wy em hotep – Welcome in Peace)

"RESU!!!" Aniba yelled, standing in shock as the door closed behind her.

She was met with a rather…_festive_ sight. There were duel monsters here and there currently in an Conga Line with Resu in the lead singing in Kemetic.

At her yell, Resu grinned and waved at Aniba as he walked past, "Ii-wy¹!"

"What do you mean 'Welcome'?! The place…oh, Holy Ra… how much magic have you used today?" Aniba asked in a stressed voice.

Resu detached himself from the Conga Line and shrugged, "Don't know…too high to count."

"What?!" She fell into the nearest chair rubbing her forehead, "Resu! You're a Ruler for crying out loud! I would've thought you'd be mature and not do anything crazy like this! This is just abusing your power privileges y'know!"

She sighed and muttered, "Well…too late to change things now…kind of…" Standing up and tapped the closest Duel Monster on the shoulder, it was Spirit of the Harp, "Hey…um…are you able to return to the Shadow Realm on your own?" She asked.

Spirit of the Harp just strung a few notes then shook her head indicating 'no'.

Nodding, Aniba started up a spell, within seconds there was a large black portal swirling in the center of the room, "Okay everyone…celebrations are over…hurry and return to where you came from."

All of the Duel Monsters packed up their instruments and jumped into the vortex, once all were in it disappeared without a trace.

Aniba slumped to the floor exhausted. "That took too much energy…"

"How'd you do that?" Resu asked, confused.

"Do what?"

"That…thing…I could see you using Shadow Magic and create that portal, but I couldn't sense it…You didn't give any aura off." He said, looking at her.

"Oh that…" Aniba sighed and watched as her Golden Crest returned to black markings, "I created a barrier that blocks out the 'aura' as you called it… It's very hard to accomplish and can drain you."

Standing up, she gave a loud sigh, "I need some rest…" Looking over at Resu she then made her way to the kitchen and started boiling some water.

"I thought you said you needed rest." He said, going over to stand next to her with his arms folded.

"I know. I need make dinner…it's early, I know…But I need to rest up and you need to eat." Going to the cupboard she grabbed some macaroni and poured the contents into the pot. "Oh…can you do me a favor and clean up your food sacrifice mess… The lamp doesn't need it."

Resu was about to protest but catching the exhausted look on her face, he decided against it.

Within ten minutes the apartment was relatively clean and dinner was served. Even Mafdet had some minced meat that was left over from the sauce mix. Aniba ate her dinner quickly then grabbed her plate and Mafdet's (who had finished within seconds) and started washing up.

"Resu, when you're done, can you just put your plate in the sink?" She asked, indicating it with a hand. Resu gave a nod and Aniba flashed him a grateful smile. "Don't be surprised if I sleep the whole night, okay?"

"Alright. Have a good night's rest." He called.

"Sleep well, young Pharaoh."

Closing the door behind her she grabbed her nightgown and went into the bathroom to change. Once she was finished, she laid down on the bed, drawing the curtains of her four-poster bed around her.

.

"Lynex?" Aniba asked in curiosity from the top of the stairs in her soul-room. "What are you doing here?"

Lynex turned a cold glare in her golden eyes, "I don't need you. I don't need anyone."

She turned her back on Aniba and began to walk further down the stairs. "Lynex, wait!" Aniba cried out, running after her dark. "What's wrong?" She placed a hand on she shoulder and gasped when she was thrown painfully backwards.

"Damn, weak child. You're not good for anything!" She hissed.

"I don't understand!" She said trying to sit up, "What are you talking about?"

"Just leave me alone!" Lynex yelled, "I never want to see you again!" She disappeared in a fog of dark purple mist.

An amulet fell to the floor and glowed black.

.

A chorus of voice could be heard in the darkness, light brown eyes strained to see through the darkness. The voices became louder to reveal a loud, haunting tune.

"_Come, young child to the darkness…_"

"No." Aniba gasped and took a step back.

"_Come, young child, be embraced, by the darkness._"

"No!" Aniba yelled more forcefully and took off and ran in the opposite direction, her hands over her ears in an attempt to block out the sound. "I made a promise!" She yelled, "I promised that I would never give in to the darkness, ever!"

There was a flash of white blinding light and an amulet hung in front of her glowing a bright white, it flashed again and the scene changed.

.

"Aniba!" A female voice called from over the courtyard. "You got lessons!"

"Coming Mama!" Aniba called back, she stood up from her spot and bit farewell to a brown haired boy, "See you at lunch okay, Mahaado?"

He gave a smile and a nod, "Lunch then. I'll tell the prince that we'll meet him there."

Aniba grinned and ran off to join the woman, running forward she saw her beautiful crimson eyes, her black hair with crimson tips. "Aniba, you're all dirty!" She scolded and dusted off her clothes.

Aniba blushed, "Sorry Mama." The scene began to darken and the amulet appeared once more, its shape more distinct.

It was a scarab beetle with its wings spread, the body made of a shimmering opal that was slowly darkening. There was a woosh sound and the scene began engulfed in darkness.

.

Aniba looked around, fire and destruction reflected within her eyes. She was smaller then usual (looking to be about six years of age) and her dress was torn and smeared with blood, "Mama!" She cried, "Papa! Where are you?"

She shuddered as she saw the Nile river ahead of her, down the centre of it was a deepening streak of red, it was blood. She whimpered and backed away, running off. She squinted to see in the darkness and saw the amulet was back again, and it was a black colour slowly brightening into white.

The Nile was blue once more, however the flames and destruction still remained. Looking around she saw a golden shape fly above her and there was a yell. A figure in a black cloak leapt down and pushed Aniba out of the way as a large blast hit the spot where she last stood. The figure jumped back dusting their robes off. Aniba looked up with wide eyes as she saw a golden monster circling over ahead, it was the Winged Dragon of Ra, "The phoenix…" She said in awe as the figure leapt up and landed on its back, disappearing in a swirl of darkness. She saw the amulet before her eyes, swinging back and forth, glowing white, reaching out, she tried to touch it but it always seemed to be too far away…

… A woman backed away, holding the child in her arms close, she flinched and gasped as she heard a yell of pain, "No! Chris!" She yelled as she watched with wide crimson eyes, her husbands form fall and disappear in a spear of blue light.

"Papa!" Aniba screamed, burying her face in Seshen's shoulder.

"Oh, Aniba." The woman cried, hugging the girl even tighter, "Please look after yourself."…

… Aniba stood up shakily, stumbling as she latched onto her mothers' leg, only to be pulled back by the dragon, "No! I want to be with Mama and Papa!" She cried, straining to get out of the dragon's claws…

…Aniba's eyes grew wide as she saw her mother fall into her own pool of blood from the wound in her chest. Seshen coughed and murmured some soft words and the amulet appeared before Aniba's eyes, glowing a blinding bright light tinged with red, the light then swelled up in a flash.

.

Aniba sat there sobbing to herself. Vivid flashes of the dream still haunting her mind.

Golden eyes looked on in sympathy then Lynex kneeled down beside her light and encircled her arms around her, humming softly.

Aniba gave a cry and turned in the hug, burying her tear-stricken face in her dark's black clothing. "Oh, Lynex! It was so horrible!" She cried. "Everyone was gone! I was all alone… and…and…you left me." She gave another sob as Lynex rocked her back and forth, humming soft.

"Don't cry Hikari," She cooed softly, "Everything will be alright." She then drew her tighter into the hug, rocking her softly and humming that soft tune.

Lynex winced at the memory of how she first heard the song. Aniba had been hurt badly and it had been her fault. Lynex's. Aniba had comforted herself by singing the exact same tune to herself and Lynex had overheard it. When Aniba did open up and tell her about it, she found it was the song Aniba's dead mother had always used to calm her.

"No, everything won't be alright!" Aniba protested, crying again as a vivid image of her parents' death flew before her eyes. "They're gone!"

Lynex knew exactly who 'they' was. She hardly ever talked about them, whenever people would ask her about her parents, Aniba would just wave the topic off or have something to do.

"Don't worry. I'm here." Lynex whispered softly.

"Really? Really?" Aniba cried out as she backed away then looked at her directly in the eye. "I saw you leaving me. Please don't leave me…"

"Don't worry light. I'll stay by you. I'll protect you." She promised. "Come here, Aniba." She said softly, and Aniba crawled over, crying into Lynex's kimono-cloak.

"There was fire…" She mumbled. "And blood. It was everywhere. The Nile was red with blood…" She stuttered through her sobs, "Lots of people died… and there was a dark feeling. It wasn't like anything I can remember… Nothing like the Shadows! It was cold…" She stopped, not wanting to go on.

"It's okay Hikari. You don't have to say a thing."

"Arigatou." She mumbled.

"Just know Aniba, that I'll stay by you no matter what happens. Not even death can separate us."

"You would make a great sister." Aniba mumbled, then gave a yawn. "I tired." She said drowsily.

"Then sleep." Lynex said getting up to leave.

"Please…stay…" Aniba said looking up at her with pleading eyes.

Lynex gave a small smile and sat down beside her light's scrunched up form. Aniba gave a shiver and pulled the sheets closer around her.

Lynex rose an eyebrow in question, "Cold?"

"A bit." She admitted, getting sleepier by the second.

'Under normal circumstances, Aniba would have not requested anything, and just given an 'I'm fine'.' Lynex thought to herself, 'It must have been a really bad nightmare…or worse, memory.' She then took of the top bit of her kimono-cloak and draped it over her light's sleeping form. Aniba snuggled closer into its warmth and Lynex could've sworn that she had heard, 'Thanks for caring, Onnesama.' She gave a soft sigh, then concentrated on her physical form to appear in Aniba's room. She wanted to make sure she was there in case she had another bad dream, this way, no matter what, if Aniba woke in her physical or spiritual form, she would be there.

Lynex was now in her physical form and in Aniba's bedroom. Her ears pricked up at a soft 'meow' sound and suddenly a bundle of fur leapt into her arms.

"Hey Mafdet. Come to sleep with us?" Lynex asked, scratching the silver cats' ears.

Mafdet just gave a soft purr then leapt onto the bed and walked over and planted herself on Aniba's chest. Aniba stirred slightly in her sleep and cracked an eye open. "Oh, hey Mafdet." She said groggily and stoked the cats' fur. "Lynex too." She noticed. "I thought you were just going to stay in my soul room?"

"I am. But just doing both at once." She responded, then walked over to Aniba. "Sleep now. You need it." And with that, Aniba gave a nod and closed her eye again. Lynex drew the covers tightly around her, then lay down on the left side of the double bed. Drawing the curtains closed once more, she gave a contented sigh at the comfort of her hikari's bed. Lynex's own having worn out long ago, but just too lazy to conjure up a replacement.

Closing her eyes, she also allowed her spiritual form to take rest much in the same way as the physical form. "Night Hikari." She mumbled, before drifting into a comfortable sleep.

Authoress' Notes: Sorry if the nightmare/ memory flash thing was confusing… I had to cut out a lot of it, otherwise the chapter would end up being six to eight pages! Just to let you know, part of that dream thing was real while the other wasn't. I would just like to point out that Aniba sees Lynex as a sisterly/ motherly figure and Lynex sees herself as her lights' guardian.

Thanks to the reviewers!

Pharaohs Angel: Hey again! I think everyone who has reviewed loved he Muffin Man scene! Yeh, I re-wrote that 'Ra's Revival' scene at least twice, so I'm glad you loved it! Thanks for reviewing! PS. Have you updated your fic yet?

Ente: [Waves] Hi! Don't worry about it too much, I'm just glad you reviewed! :-D LOL, just wait until Resu goes to Heq's house! Let's just say… Heq loves his modern technology… Oh, and just to let you know, Aniba knows of Bakura and Bakura knows of Lynex, Ryou thought he was hallucinating when he first saw Lynex is still thinks it… [sweatdrop] Thanks for the applause! Arigatou for reviewing!!Glitnir-Gebo: Hehe… Latin is always fun. :) I was reading a Latin Document the other day (yes, again!) and this time my sister walked in the room. Said 'hi' to her in Latin and she yelled at me to speak English, just shrugged and said sorry in Latin, LOL. Who wouldn't love Resu/ Atemu? He's awesome! I almost had a break-down when I found out that the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga had ended… but got over it as soon as Yu-Gi-Oh! R came out (is it just me or does anyone else suspect Tenma to be a sibling of Pegasus?) Anyway, Thanks for reviewing!

Millennium: [looks around] [can't see anyone] Hello? Where is everyone?!

Aniba: [appears] [glaring]

Y.M.: [grinning]

Aniba: [glares at Y.M.]

Millennium: [sweat-dropping] Where is everyone else?

Aniba: [without moving glare from Y.M.] Elsewhere.

Millennium: Where?

Aniba: [simply] Elsewhere. They'll be back. [shrugs then glares even more at Y.M.]

Millennium: [looks at Y.M. who glares back] Riiight… um… reviews?

Please Read and Review! R&R


	15. Ch14: Memory, upon Game

****

Modern Day Pharaoh

* * *

Authoress' Notes: I figured I should put this in to clear up any confusion with the names…

****

Table of Info

Yami Yugi- Yami/ Pharaoh/ Resu/ Atem (Bel-Um-Fal)/ Yuugi Ou

Mutou Yuugi- Yugi Muto

Ryou Bakura- Ryou (Still Bakura Ryou/ Ryou Bakura)

Yami Bakura- Bakura/ Kura/ King of Bandits/Thieves / Touzoku Ou

Hiroto Honda- Tristan Taylor/ Triton

Mazaki Anzu- Téa Gardener/ Téana

Katsuya Jounouchi- Joey Wheeler/ Joseph

Kaiba Seto- Kaiba/ Seto/ Priest Set

Ishtahl Isis- Ishizu Ishtar/ Priestess Isis

Ishtahl Malik- Marik Ishtar/ Malik

Yami Malik/ Marik- Marik

Black Magician- Dark Magician/ Priest Mahado/ Mahaado

Shaadii- Shadi/ Priest Shada

Black Magician Girl- Dark Magician Girl/ Mana

Mutou Sugoroku (Jii-chan) - (Grandpa) Solomon Muto/ Shimon Muulan

Kingdom of Kemet- Ancient Egypt

Simple? Good! [smiles] Onwards!

* * *

Chapter 14: Memory, upon Game

Disclaimer: Don't own Cocoa Pops… my box is empty… ; ;

* * *

Aniba awoke to flashing walls. Blinking, unsure if it was a dream she rubbed her eyes and opened them, looking around.

She was in her soul room and the usually blank and white walls were flashing as hieroglyphs were being written and engraved into the white stone by an unseen force.

Aniba sat up and turned, rousing her darkness, "Lynex, wake up! Yami… you need to see this!"

"Aneeebar… weave me to sweep a mittle while…" She murmured, her words slurring together then dropped off entirely only to be replaced by loud snores.

"Lynex!" Aniba giggled, "You have to wake up and see this!"

Lynex sat up, a blank expression on her face, "Is it the apocalypse?"

Aniba giggled, "No!"

"The end of the world?"

"No!" She said shaking her head.

"Emit has been banished?" She asked, hopefully.

"Not yet." She said smiling.

"Phorus has managed to travel back in time to the period when he ruled as Pharaoh and given up his position there for me?"

"Lynex!" Aniba said in an exasperated tone, "I just want you to lo-"

"By the great gods and goddesses! Aniba! Look! The walls are glowing and… hieroglyphs are being carved…" She murmured, jumping out of bed to examine the walls.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" She said rolling her eyes as her yami jumped out of the bed to examine the walls.

"They're being carved at this moment… Wonder why? Do you know?" Lynex asked, turning to face her.

Aniba frowned, deep in thought, "No." She murmured and the glowing started dying down. "Hey… what's happening?" She asked in confusion as the hieroglyphs _un-engraved_themselves.

"That's weird." Lynex commented as the glowing stopped and the walls returned to normal – half covered by the hieroglyphs. 'Actually…that's predictable…that nightmare of hers was partially true, and apart of her past…the cause for the extra hieroglyphs,' she looked over at Aniba who was staring at her, 'So for them to disappear, must mean she's forgotten again.' Her thoughts drifted back to an incident when she was younger…

FLASHBACK

_"Mr. Pegasus?" A male voice called._

_A long, white hair coloured man with one bronze coloured eye and the other eye being made of gold. The Millennium Eye. "Yes?"_

_"Are you the Guardian, in question of Aniba?" Golden eyes watched the conversation in interest, going through the closed door._

_"That's me."_

_"Well, we regret to inform you that Aniba has suffered a severe case of amnesia." The doctor said._

_"What do you mean?" Pegasus asked in surprise._

_The doctor adjusted his glasses before continuing, "She remembers nothing of her past. She doesn't even recognize the words 'parent', 'mother' or 'father'." He sighed as he looked back at the closed door, "She's a really bright kid. She's able to speak both Arabic and English quite fluently."_

_"No surprises there." Pegasus said, crossing his arms over his red clothes._

_"Through our tests, we found that _something _happened in her past, a traumatic event of some sort that caused her mind to hide all memory of the event. The memory is still there, just buried behind many mental defenses."_

_"What does that mean?"_

_"Well, when someone experiences a very traumatic stage of their life, this can destroy them, however your mind comes up with a mental defense. It practically eases all memory of that event and anything connected to it from the mind as a way of protection. There aren't many cases of amnesia like that, but it does happen. Usually a person can go one leading a normal life, they just won't remember anything of the incident."_

_There was a turn of the knob and a little girl, no older than six with black hair that went just past her shoulders looked up with wide, light brown, innocent eyes. "What incident?" She asked curiously. She was wearing a simple pink dress with several bows and ribbons here and there, clipping back some of her hair was a small butterfly clip._

_"Aniba!" Pegasus said in surprise._

_Lynex narrowed her eyes at the doctor, disliking him more and more._

_"Mr. Max!" She said, smiling up at him. "What was Mr. White Coat talking about?"_

_The doctor laughed at the nickname, then ruffled her hair, causing her to scowl. "You messed my hair up!" She whined, adjusting the clip._

_Lyialla walked into the room, "Mr. Pegasus?"_

_"Yes." He said nodding, then knelt down so he was at her height, "Aniba, can you go with Lyialla please?"_

_"Okay!" She skipped off, humming merrily and took Lyialla's hand and allowed herself to be lead out of the room. Lynex looked over at her and disappeared._

END FLASHBACK

'Amnesia…' She murmured.

"Lynex?" Aniba called, waving her hand back and forth across her dark's face, "HEEELLLOOO!!! Is anyone in there? Lynex-"

Lynex grabbed her wrist and glared at her, Aniba smiled appolegetically and Lynex smirked. She then began to tickled her.

"No, Lynex! Ahh! That- hehe –that tickles!" Aniba laughed as she tried to pull away.

"Bwuhahahaha!" Lynex cackled.

Aniba just gave her a weird look before breaking out in laughter once more as Lynex continued her 'tickle torture'. "Lynex, st-stop!" She stuttered through her laughs. She finally managed to pull free then woke in her physical form.

Lynex materialized beside her bed. "Eep!"

"You can't escape!" She said in a sing-song voice.

"Yes I can!" Aniba yelled as she grabbed her uniform and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

"Aww." Lynex sank to the bed, pouting. Mafdet gave a meow and jumped into her lap.

"Merow?" She said, blinking at her with blue eyes.

"Aren't you ever **not** hungry?" Lynex frowned at the cat.

"Mew!" The cat jumped from her lap and onto the floor and looked back at her.

"What?"

"Meow!"

"I don't get it."

Mafdet gave her an annoyed look before stalking out of the room. Lynex blinked at the doorway, then heard a scuffling sound. Pricking her ears up in interest she laughed as she saw Mafdet enter the room, dragging a food mat along which had her food bowl on it.

"Oh! So you're hungry!" Lynex said, grinning at the cat.

The cat gave another meow and batted at the bowl with her paw, looking up at her with wide, blue eyes. At that moment Aniba came out of the bathroom, dressed in her pink and blue school uniform and just finishing towel-drying her hair.

"You can feed her if you want. The food is in the kitchen."

Lynex nodded and picked up the bowl, mat and Mafdet and walked off to the kitchen. Aniba looked over at the her clock and realized with disappointment that she forgot to plug the clock back in. Sighing she did this and took her watch, checking the time.

4:00AM

'Hmm… no wonder its so dark.' Shrugging to herself she walked out of her room and headed to the kitchen where Mafdet was happily eating some tinned food.

Lynex was no where to be seen.

"Lynex? Hey, Lynex?" She called, looking around then walked off to the study.

There at the table with the laptop open, while continually muttering, 'Die, die!' was Lynex, her eyes focused on the screen.

"You wanna attack me huh? Then taste this!" there was an explosion sound from the laptop and 'loser music' played. "What?! A reflective barrier? No way!" She grumbled, closing the game, "That sucked."

Aniba snickered, "Havin' fun?"

"No."

"Look, its 4AM, and Resu is currently asleep. Just make sure he doesn't see you."

"Can, will, do!" She said and faded to a transparent form. "Ooh! What game is this?" She said, turning her attention on the laptop once more.

Going back into the lounge she noticed some blue clothes folded up on the table, along with the note. Picking it up in interest, she saw it was neatly written in hieroglyphs.

Aniba,  
Heq dropped by when you were sleeping and left these clothes along with a weird, folded, papyri looking thing. He said that you'll know what to do. That's it I think.  
Resu.

She re-read over the writing, "Weird, folded, papyri looking thing… what is that?" She picked up the blue cloth and an envelope fell from it. "Oh." Opening it she saw a bus pass, a school ID and another note.

Hey Aniba!  
It's Heq! Enclosed in this envelope are some things for out Egyptian friend for school. I also got him a uniform (don't bother with paying me back), it should fit him since I noted the clothing sizes from that day you went shopping. I also enrolled him at Domino High earlier this afternoon (or yesterday if you're reading it tomorrow, today – never mind…I just confused myself) But yeh… that's it I think.  
Oh! And I'll pick both of you up for school, saves walking to the bus stop.  
Bye!  
Love, Heq.

Aniba smiled as she shifted through the envelope. Picking up the uniform she shook it and it became unfolded. Looking at the blue pants and jacket, she saw that it was the right size. "He really knows how to take note of things." She muttered, then laid it on the couch.

Looking at the clock, she saw it read 4:30AM. There was another shout from the study room which sounded suspicious like 'You, Ra-damned, god-forsken, Anubis-cursed game!!! I destroyed your army! You're susposed to DIE! Not heal! DIE!!!' There was a strangled cry and a loud moan, "NOOO!!! NOT AGAIN! I LOST!!! I LOST TO OSIRIS-BE-DAMNED DATA!!!"

Aniba jumped as she heard a loud thumping of footsteps and Lynex stomped into the room, muttering darkly along the lines of 'computer', 'kill', 'smash' and 'destroy', before she disappeared back into her soul room.

/Er…aren't you hungry? Or don't you wanna eat?/

"Huh?" Lynex reappeared. "SUGAR!" She yelled and dove for the cupboard, pulling out the entire box of Cocoa Pops and devouring it. Within seconds, the box was empty and Lynex retreated back to her soul room, all events of a certain computer game gone from her memory.

Aniba shook her head in disbelief and began cooking some bacon and eggs. When she was finished, it was 5AM and there was a sound of a door opening and Resu walked into the kitchen, his eyes closed and just his nose guiding him…

Bad move…

BANG! – Straight into the fridge door.

"Oww…" Resu complained, rubbing his sore and now red nose.

"Um… Morning?"

"Is my nose bleeding?" He asked, pinching it.

"No."

"Okay." He said brightly and then added, "Good morning."

Aniba crossed her arms and pointed a whisk at him, "Is it a coincidence that you wake up just as I finish cooking?"

"…yes…" He said, crossing his arms over his bare-chest. "Gotta problem with that?"

Aniba sighed, "I have no idea." She then picked up the two plates of food and placed them on the breakfast bar, "You get the knives and forks."

"Wha? Why me?" He asked in a whiny voice, but did as bid anyway.

"Thanks." Aniba noticed that when he had walked past, he was wearing a pair of white Kemetic-style pants, his puzzle hung loosely over his chest.

"What?" He asked, swallowing a piece of bacon.

"Nothing." She started eating her breakfast and noticed with annoyance that Resu was currently flicking the bacon. "What in Ra's name are you doing?"

"…icky stuff." Aniba snickered at his choice of wording, but stopped as he glared.

"Sorry, but… That's sauce. Not 'icky stuff', just taste it."

He sniffed the sauce on the bacon then licked it with the tip of his tongue, before swallowing the rest of it down. "Tasty." He commented.

"Good." Aniba said, having finished her meal, she stood and placed it in the dishwasher. "Once you're finished, your clothes are on the couch. You can have a shower and get changed, you got school today." She said, smiling as she went off to pack her bag.

Resu looked over at her, before echoing, "…school?"

* * *

Authoress' Note: Hope you liked it! Sorry for the delay!!!

* * *

Thanks to the reviewers!

AinSitiNaunet – Er… I read through those you listed and there weren't any mistakes… Though I think you were trying to point out "favor" as "favour"… It can be either way, like "mum" and "mom". Thanks for reviewing!

Pharaohs Angel – Yeh, it was the Vegas fic! :) I got your e-mail as well, lucky I got it before my e-mail started messing up! (I've had to change my e-mail, you can find my new one in my profile!) Thanks!

* * *

Millennium: No comment… I just wanna get this chappy out there!

Muses and 'others': Aww…

Please Read and Review! R&R


	16. Ch15: Its Modern School, Resu!

****

Modern Day Pharaoh

* * *

Authoress' Notes: Woo-hoo! School is _officially _that's o-f-f-i-c-i-a-l-l-y out!! [Does a little dance] … now, presenting… the much awaited chapter of the Pharaoh's first day of school…. Chapter 15! 'Its Modern School, Resu!'

* * *

Chapter 15: It's Modern School, Resu!

¹: Duat – [Kemetic] The Underworld

* * *

"School?" Resu wondered, 'I didn't think I'd actually be going!' His mind persisted, spearing the last piece of egg on his fork he ate it. 'Though it would be interesting to see how _their_ school works.'

Abandoning his plate he wandered into the lounge where Aniba was. "The clothes you have to wear are there." She said, pointing to a pile of blue coloured clothes. "You can wear whatever shirt you want." She added and went back to looking through a pile of paper, muttering 'Where did I put that Algebra sheet?'

Resu gave a nod, grabbed the clothes and headed for the bathroom – he hesitated at the door for a moment, before going in. Aniba looked down the hall and shook her head.

.

Once he was finished his shower, he came out with just the school pants on grumbling along the lines of 'stupid temperature changing contraption'! His hair was wet again and was straight down, just to his elbows. He had a towel in hand and was currently in the process of drying his hair. Looking around, he noticed that Aniba was no where to be seen. 'Wonder where she went?'

Going down the hall, he went to her door and knocked, "Come in!"

Gently pushing the door open, he saw that she was on the floor, sitting on her legs with various… "_something's_" scattered around her. He sat down next to her and continued drying his hair, "What are those?" He asked as he went to pick one of the 'something's' up, it looked like a dragon Kaa.

"Duel Monster Cards. There are six types, the green ones are Magic Cards, the pink ones are Traps, the yellows are Monsters, the orange ones are Effect Monsters, the purple ones Fusion, and the blue ones Ritual."

"There're so many." He commented, looking at the cards in awe.

"I got about fifty all together. But that's just my deck, I have spares that I use for trading."

"I see…" He frowned and picked up another card, attempting to read the text over the top but failing horribly, "Is it a coincidence that they look like Kaa's?"

"Nope. 'Cause they are, well, at least the modern form anyway."

"What does that say?" He asked, pointing to the title of a purple card.

"Mythic Dragon." She then waved her hand (which glowed then dimmed) over his face, "Pick up another and try and read it."

He looked at her confused, but did so anyway, "Petit Dragon." He read.

"Right."

"Hey, I read it!" He exclaimed happily.

She gave him a smile then collected all the cards into a pile, before slipping it into the side pocket of her bag which was right beside her.

"Aren't you gonna put a shirt on?" She asked, "Heq will be coming to pick us up later, so you need to be ready."

"Uh…Okay." He shook his head, the spikes starting to go up again as his hair dried. Getting up off the floor he headed back to his room, looking through the closet. "Hmm…what to wear?" He wondered, in the end he just ended up choosing a plain Kemetic-style shirt. Slipping it on, he gave an annoyed sigh as his puzzle became stuck under the fabric, so removing both the shirt and puzzle, he put the shirt back on, _then_ the Millennium Puzzle.

There was a knock at the door, and in the doorway stood Aniba, "You left your jacket in my room – you have to wear it at school in case you're wondering." Striding over she handed him the jacket before leaving.

Looking at the jacket he slipped it on, but just decided to leave it open. Looking around the dark-furnished room he went off in search of Aniba once more.

"Resu! Where are your shoes? You're not going to walk around barefooted are you?" She looked at him as she slipped on her own.

Looking at his feet he wriggled his toes in amusement, and looked up apologetically, "Heh. I forgot, I guess." Going back into his room once more her grabbed a pair of white socks and his black-buckled boots. Sitting on the sofa he then proceeded to put his shoes on as Aniba ran off back towards her room. Once he was finished (he had accidentally put his shoes on the wrong feet so had to start over) putting his shoes on properly, Aniba walked back into the room, this time her bag was much like a backpack.

"Ready? Heq is picking us up."

"Yeh…I'm ready…. But with what?"

"His car." He froze, looking at her with horror.

"NO! Not again!" He whined, "Those things are out to get me!"

"No they're not." Aniba said, rolling her eyes, "Come on, lets go!" She grabbed him by the sleeve, tugging him along. "We're gonna be late for school."

Resu gave a defeated sigh and stood up, trudging after her. Aniba smiled brightly after him, then closed the door. Deciding to take the stairs this time, they did and went out the door and waited at the sidewalk.

"Who are we waiting for, Aniba?"

"Heq. He's going to pick us up." She decided to leave the car comment out of this.

"Oh. Okay." He looked around in interest, from one of the large screen TV's on the buildings, to the traffic lights, people on bikes, a car pulling up beside him – wait… "Kaa?!" He gave a yelp and jumped back just as Aniba opened the door. "Evil soul monster of Seth!"

"Aw, just quit being a baby." Aniba said, rolling her eyes as she pulled him into the back seat of the car and closing the door. "Okay, you can go now." She nodded to Heq as she set her bag on the floor, and fastened her seat belt.

"No!" Resu whined, then huffed in annoyance.

"Someone's grumpy." Heq commented. "So, how are you today Aniba?"

"Good, can't say the same for Resu." She said, gesturing to a pouting Resu.

"Right… Anyway, Resu will be able to get all of his school things from the office, all he has to do is show 'em his ID – have you got that with you?"

"Yeah." Aniba replied as she fished around in her bag, "I grabbed it earlier cause I knew for a fact that _someone_ would forget it." She glared at Resu who glared back.

"Not my fault." He declared crossing his arms, watching everything go by in boredom.

Aniba sighed, knowing it was no use dwelling on the past, instead she pulled a book from her bag and opened it, reading through the pages, of which were comprised of various texts making it unreadable to most.

Heq decided to remain quiet and instead turned his attention to the road, spotting the school up ahead he slowed down and turned into a school parking lot.

Resu looked up in interest upon spotting the large school building, "What's that?" he asked.

"It's modern school, Resu." Aniba said smiling as she put her book away and Heq parked the car, turning the engine off. Resu was first out, followed by Aniba and Heq. "So, what do you think?"

"It's big." He commented, "I mean, compared to the small temples that are situated around the palace." Looking around with wide eyes he finally noticed what Heq and the other boys were wearing, "Hey. How come you got the same clothes as me?"

Heq grabbed his bag and swung it over his shoulder, "That's like asking why people of the same army have the same uniforms."

"Oh."

"Come on, you have to go to the office and get your stuff for school." She handed him his ID card. "Most likely, they'll want a picture to put on this to laminate." She adjusted the straps on her bag then ushered him along, "Come on!"

"Hey-! Wait-!"

Heq chuckled as he followed the two, though was stopped by a boy with blonde hair and honey coloured eyes, "'Ey, Heq! What ya up ta'?" He asked, waving at him.

"Oh, hey Joey." He grinned then looked back at Aniba.

"Just go and see him, I'll take care of Resu." She said, then quickly waved at the blonde.

"Okay." He ran off to meet up with Joey while Aniba continued dragging and pushing the resistant Resu along.

"Who's that?" He kept stopping, looking around, "That looks like Joseph, a stable boy back in my Kingdom." He stopped again to get a better look, but Aniba immediately got him moving again.

"That's Joey Wheeler, and he's not who you think he is. His really name is actually Joseph, but we call him Joey 'cause its like a nickname. He's also a reincarnation, believe me, you'll meet a lot of those around."

"…oh…" He stopped again and looked off in the distance, "I could've sworn I just saw Priest Seth."

"Another reincarnation." She sighed and tugged on his sleeve to get him moving, "That's Seto Kaiba, he's a CEO of a billion-dollar company called KaibaCorp."

"How many reincarnations are there?" He asked, bewildered.

"I don't know, honestly." She walked alongside him, not having to pull him along anymore as they walked up the steps and into the school. "Did you know that Heq and Pasenture are reincarnations as well?"

"Really? Well, I'll be darned." He smiled. "Hey! Is there a reincarnation or me?"

Aniba didn't get to answer the question as they were stopped by a teacher, "Now, who have we hear, Miss Ishtar?"

"Oh! Mr. Tatakini!" She looked at him apologetically, "I didn't see you there. Um, this is my cousin, Resu Fal, he's from Egypt."

"Really now?" He frowned at him, "Young man, you do know that hair dye is not allowed at this school."

"Huh?" He looked at Aniba confused, "What is he talking about?"

"Um, sir. His hair is naturally three colours. It's not dye."

"Oh?" He grabbed two strands of hair and pulled it.

"Ow! What's your problem?!" Resu growled, automatically reaching up to grasp his head.

The teacher inspected the two hairs closely, "Would you look at that." He smiled, "All the way to the root. Well, my greatest apologies Mr. Fal, my mistake." Resu just scowled but nodded as a response. "Carry on then."

After the teacher was out of ear-shot Resu growled, "What in the duat¹ was his problem?!"

"Just ignore it. You still have to go to the office." Aniba said, pointing to a door.

"Fine." He pushed the door open and walked through, closely followed by Aniba.

"Go up to the lady at the desk and tell her your name, and that you're a new student." She whispered.

"Uh, okay." He blinked then did as told.

"Why hello! How may I help you, young sir?"

"Er.. my name is At- I mean, Resu Fal. I'm a new student." He looked back at Aniba who nodded.

"May I see your school ID?" He handed her the card which she took and and scanned with a pen. "Hmm. Well, everything is checked and ready. Would you please sit just over there so we can take a picture?"

"Okay." He sat down where told and the lady looked at him while positioning a box-like object in front of her eye.

"Smile!" She said, cheerily and clicked the flash taking a picture.

"Eek!" Resu was blinded by a bright white light. He sat there blinking for several minutes while the lady set to work on creating his new ID.

Aniba walked over and looked at him worriedly, "You okay?"

"Ra has blinded me!" He whined, still blinking and rubbing his eyes.

Aniba looked at him, trying her best to stifle her laughter, "It should clear up. Just don't rub at it much." She took a hold of his hands and placed them in his lap.

"Alright, Mr. Fal. Which subject's would you like to choose?"

"Subjects?" He echoed, his vision slowly coming back.

"Y'know, for different lessons." Aniba explained, "Like Mathematics, History and stuff."

"Oh…what are there to choose from?"

"Here." The lady said, handing him a piece of paper and pen, "Just circle the one's you want."

Resu looked at the paper, able to read it with ease, taking up the pen he looked through each, as Aniba sent him mental notes explaining each one, 'Art, History, Science, Geography, Studies of Society and the Environment, Literature, Manual Arts, Home Economics…' The list just went on, finally he was finished, having chosen four subjects. "Science, History, Craft and Manual Arts." He said looking over his new timetable.

"Hey, Resu. I have to get to class now, but you need to stay here to finalize some things, you think you will be okay?" She asked.

"Yeh, I'll be fine." He smiled at her reassuredly.

"If anything goes wrong, just send me a mental note." She whispered then left.

.

Upon reaching her homeroom she saw that most of the class was already there, "Hey Aniba!" A female voice called from the other side of the room.

"Oh, Téa." She said smiling as she went over sitting at a desk two across from the window. Hanging her bag on the side of her table, she noticed a duel was currently going on between Heq and Yugi. Going over she sat on a desk and watched in interest.

They were playing Battle City rules, Yugi was on 3500 Life Points and Heq was on 2500. Heq had _Blazing Inpachi_ on the field equipped with _Burning Spear_ giving it an attack of 2250, he also had two cards face down. Yugi had _Dark Magician Girl_ on the field equipped with the Book of Secret Arts (ATK – 2300), he also had one card face down.

"My move." Aniba watched as the tri-hair duelist drew a card and played it face down, "I play this, face down and attack Blazing Inpachi with Dark Magician Girl."

"Activate _Blast with Chain_." Heq said smugly, flipping the card over, "This card is treated as an Equip Magic card upon activation and increases my monster's attack by 500, also if the card is destroyed I can destroy any card I wish."

Yugi's face fell as his Dark Magician Girl was sent to the graveyard.

"So, dat's 450 attack damage ta Yuuge." Joey said, putting a pencil to his head, "So 3500 minus 450 is…" He thought for a moment, "3050!" He crossed out the previous answer and wrote down the new one. "Yugi is still ahead." He said, poking Heq in the shoulder with the pencil.

"I know."

"I end my turn." Yugi said with a sigh.

"Great!" Heq said smiling as he drew a card, "Hmm… I attack your life points, directly!"

"Activate _Magic Cylinder_." Yugi said flipping a card over.

"Damn." Heq said putting his hand of cards down, "Should've known better to challenge the King of Games."

"Yeh! Yuuge wins!" Joey exclaimed, crossing out the 2500LP to put 0000 instead.

"Good game." He said, standing up to shake Heq's hand.

Joey stood up and turned, only to come face to face with Aniba, "Yah! When didya get 'ere?!" he demanded, "What do ya do? Just appear outta no where?"

Aniba giggled, "No. I was here just as Heq ended his turn when he was still on 2500LP."

"Oh." He then frowned, "'Ey, its not like ya ta be late. Why is dat?"

"Well, actually-"

"Class, please return to your seats immediately! We have a new student."

* * *

Authoress' Notes: Sorry for the delay! I've been kept busy with various things and I've been trying to get Prophecy moving along… I'll try and get the next chappy out ASAP!

Card Reference:

Blazing Inpachi  
**Group: Pyro  
Type: Fire  
Level:4  
Atk: 1850  
Def: 0  
A wicked wooden spirit now burning in flames. Its fire attack is powerful, but it will soon be nothing but ashes.**

Burning Spear:  
**Group: Magic Card  
Type: Magic  
Icon:Equip  
A FIRE monster equipped with this card increases its ATK by 400 points and decreases its DEF by 200 points.**

Dark Magician Girl  
**Group: Spellcaster/Effect  
Type: Dark  
Level:6  
Atk: 2000  
Def: 1700  
Increase the ATK of this monster by 300 points for each "Dark Magician" or "Magician of Black Chaos" in either player's Graveyard.**

Blast with Chain  
**Group: Trap Card  
Type: Trap  
After activation, this card is treated as an Equip Magic Card. Select 1 monster you control and equip it with this card to increase the ATK of the selected monster by 500 points. When this card is destroyed by the effect of another card, select 1 card on the field and destroy it.**

Magic Cylinder  
**Group: Trap Card  
Type: Trap  
Negate the attack of 1 of your opponent's monsters and inflict Direct Damage equal to the attacking monster's ATK to your opponent's Life Points.**

**

* * *

**

Thanks to the Reviewers!

Ain-Siti-Naunet: Thanks for pointing out the mistakes! :) I've fixed them so I'll be able to upload them again for the 're-write' where I edit through the mistakes and everything… Thanks for reviewing!

Pharaohs Angel: Thanks for updating and reviewing!

* * *

Millennium: Hi everyone! We're back!

Aniba: …is that a good thing?

Lynex: [shrugs]

Y.M. & Nympthsis: [don't care]

Millennium: [claps hands together] Anyway, I wanted to tell you that in the up coming chapters, you're gonna help out with answering my reviews! [smiles]

Everyone but Millennium: [freezes in shock]

Y.M.: Uh… I gotta go… um… bye! [runs off]

Nympthsis: Me too. [runs after Y.M.]

A & L: We would love to but-

Millennium: [glares] Uh-uh, you're staying here and helping out and being useful and that's final! [crosses arms]

Y.M.: Sorry! I forgot something! [runs back into room grabs bar-fridge and runs back out]

M, A & L: [blink, blink]

Millennium: Riiight… so Aniba and Lynex now have a purpose! [grins]

Aniba: [whining] But I already _have_ a purpose! I'm a **muse** and a character in your story!

Lynex: Yeh! Me too!

Millennium: Too bad! :-P [looks to readers] Okay… well, please review for me! Bye!

Please Read and Review! R&R


	17. Ch16: Meeting…Me?

****

Modern Day Pharaoh

* * *

Authoress' Notes: Hey! Um… I would just like to point out that in Ancient Egypt/ Kemet, they only learned addition and subtraction, they didn't know about multiplication and division so um… [blinks] That's it… Here's the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 16: Meeting…Me?

¹: Kon'nichi wa – [Japanese] Good morning (Greeting)

²: name-san – [Japanese] added onto one's name as a sign of respect.

* * *

"Class, please return to your seats immediately! We have a new student."

There was a scuffle as everyone either packed away their items or hurried back to their regular seats. Murmurs went up through the class, "A new student? Again?"

"I wonder who it is?"

"Do you think it's a boy or girl?"

"I wonder if they're a girl… we need more in this class."

"Oh, if it's a guy, I hope he's really cute!" Aniba rolled her eyes at that comment as she took her seat.

"Big year for new student's huh?"

"Eh?" She turned in her seat to look over at Ryou. "I guess you could say that." She said, smiling.

"So, what do you think?"

"Huh?"

"Well… Guy? Girl?"

"Oh, it's a guy for sure." She said with a wave of her hand.

"How do you know?" He asked, his brown eyes wide in surprise.

"He's the one I was telling you about, my er… cousin."

"I see." He said nodding as both turned their attention to the front of the class in interest as the door opened.

All eyes turned to the front of the room as a tall boy with tri-coloured hair walked in. In his right hand he held a brown Domino High bag over his shoulder and in his left he had a note which he handed to the teacher. His blue school jacket was left open and underneath he had a white shirt with golden and black embroidery along the neckline and the edge. Surveying the class with crimson eyes, most of the girls melted in their seats.

Téa and Joey looked at each other, then Yugi, then back at the new boy, "He looks just like Yugi!" They exclaimed at once.

Yugi's amethyst-coloured eyes widened in shock, not only at the striking resemblance, but the item around his neck. Hanging on a brown leather cord was a golden pyramid, the pinnacle of which was pointed down. On the face the pointed outwards was an eye shape, or udjat.

Crimson eyes met with amethyst eyes widened in shock, 'I think…I just found my reincarnation.'

"Class, I'd like you to meet our newest student and fellow classmate, say hello to Resu Fal."

"Kon'nichi wa¹, Fal-san ²." The class coursed in one voice.

Resu sweat-dropped and tapped the teacher's shoulder, "Er, ma'am…I don't understand that language." The girl closest to him melted at the sound of his voice.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Fal." The teacher said smiling, "I didn't know. But, don't worry. We've had many student's here before who had never spoken Japanese before or weren't the best… Ryou Bakura, Aniba Ishtar, Pasenture Torhisy, Heq Rashta and Tristan Taylor. Please stand." There were a few grumbles heard, but all students complied. "All of these students have come from different countries, so I'm sure you'd all be able to relate."

"Miss, can I sit down now? My legs are killin' me!" Heq complained.

"Please be seated." At the word, 'seated' Heq slumped back into his chair gratefully while a few snickers were heard through the classroom, the others just sat back down without much fuss.

"Okay, Mr. Fal, would you care to tell the class a bit about yourself?"

"Alright." He said blinking, then turned to the class, looking over each student quickly, "My name is Resu Fal, as you already know…I'm from Ke-, sorry, I mean Egypt." He said smiling, "I've just turned 16 recently, and I'll be staying here in – Domino is it? – Domino, Japan. I have a passion for games, and also history." He looked at the teacher who smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Mr. Fal, you may now be sit." She pointed to a the row of desks closest to the window, "The fourth desk down."

"Thanks." He said as he walked over and took his seat, Aniba flash him a grin.

.

Once the teacher had marked the roll and the students had their first period class, the bell rang, signaling a double. "Class, be sure to read pages 8 to 10 for homework. I'll be quizzing you tomorrow, so I expect you to know it! Class dismissed." There was a rush as the students packed their bags and headed out the door.

Packing away all of her belongings Aniba picked up and bag and went over to Resu, "Hey." She said smiling.

"Back off girlie! He's mine!" The girl sitting in front of him growled, she had dark, blonde hair which was pulled back in a low pony-tail. She glared at Aniba with angry green eyes before attempting to shove her out of the way as she grabbed a hold of his arm.

Aniba just sidestepped towards Heq's direction. "What is your problem?" She asked in disbelief, "I just said, 'Hey'." She rolled her eyes.

"I don't care!" The girl said, tightening her grip on Resu's arm, "He's not your type!"

"Uh, excuse me?" Heq placed a hand on her shoulder, she looked at Heq then at the girl and burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" The girl demanded, her eyes narrowing.

"I- it, just-" She shook her head and walked away, "Resu!" She called, "Your problem, not mine. I'll meet you in maths!" She walked out of the class with Ryou behind her.

"Get back here, Ishtar!" The girl yelled, "And tell me what the hell is your problem!"

"Look," Heq interrupted, "They're cousins." The girl looked at him in disbelief.

"She doesn't even go for me." Resu added then pulled his arm away, glaring, "Besides. I don't like clingy girls like you." Straightening his jacket, he picked up his bag and left with Heq, leaving behind a very confused girl.

The girl's eyes narrowed as she stomped off to her English class muttering, "I'll get that cute guy, and Ishtar's going down…I swear, if my name isn't Clara Castillo!"

.

Resu and Heq met up with Aniba who was talking with Yugi and Téa. Turning she smiled, "Hey Resu, Heq."

"You know him?" Téa asked, surprise.

"Yeah." She said smiling, "Oh, how rude of me… Um, Resu, this is Téa Gardener and Yugi Muto." She gestured to a girl with bright, blue eyes and shoulder length brown hair and also to a short boy with purple coloured eyes and hair that was three colours, he had blonde bangs, black hair with red tips – his hair was shaped much like a star. "Téa, Yugi, this is my cousin, Resu."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yugi." He said, putting his hand out to shake the boy's hand.

"I'm Resu Fal, nice to meet you too." He said, accepting the shake.

'He sound's just like Yami…' Yugi broke the handshake and nudged Téa.

"Hi. I'm Téa." She said waving.

"Hello, Téa." He greeted, his gaze flickered over to the smaller look-alike who was currently gazing at his Millennium Puzzle, his eye's widened as he saw that the boy had the exact same item, except Yugi's was on a chain. He quickly adverted his gaze as Aniba poked him in the arm and whispered.

"I'll explain later." Afterwards the teacher came out and instructed them to enter the classroom.

Later, after introductions were made to the class once more, Resu found himself to be seated next to Aniba who was beside Yugi; Heq and Téa both behind them. Resu was extremely grateful for being seated next to her, for he was great at addition and subtraction, but had never heard of division and multiplication before. With some help from Aniba, he was able to complete the questions, though he grumbled when he realized that he had to do more of the 'Osiris-be-damned-number-questions'.

"Oh, c'mon! They're not that bad." Aniba said, nudging him.

"Yes they are!" he huffed. He looked at the sheet and his eyes widened, "What in the duat is Algebra?!"

"Look," Aniba sighed, "Tell you what. How about, instead of going home straight after school, we go exploring around the town – besides," she pointed out, "This sheet isn't due till next lesson, which is Wednesday."

After weighing his choices, Resu agreed, "Alright, but where to?"

"How about the Arcade." Yugi piped up. "I remember you saying you like games, well they have tons there." Turning in his seat he looked over at Téa and Heq, "What do you think? Should we get everyone together and go to the Arcade?"

"Sure."

"Yeah! I want to play on Dance, Dance, Revolution again."

"Great. I'll tell everyone else at lunch." Yugi said, as he turned back to face the front.

.

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!

The school bell, which was right outside their class, therefore louder, went off, causing Resu to jump in shock, "What in Ra's name was that?"

"School Bell." Aniba said as she packed away her books.

"But it wasn't that loud before." He insisted.

"It's just outside the class, that may be why it's louder." She said, shrugging her shoulders. She looked around the classroom, "Did anyone see where Ryou went? I could've sworn I saw him putting his stuff away before…"

"Don't worry about it." Heq said, slinging his arm around her shoulder, "We can meet him in the Cafeteria."

"Uh huh." She said, pulling away to go after Yugi, Resu following her.

* * *

Authoress' Notes: Just for the Clara girl, well, it's a name I chose outta a book. It's supposed to mean 'famous' and I'm going with the nasty, popular girl stereotype here, so if your name is Clara, please don't take offense! Also, the last name (Castillo) is a last name that people had in the old days if they lived near a castle.

Book I got info from…

The Magic of Words  
The 1975 Childcraft Annual  
Field Enterprises Education Corporation

* * *

Thanks to the Reviewers!

Pharaohs Angel: First to review! And I was _still_ on the net after updating when I got your review. :) I hope this update is soon enough! Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Millennium: [very happy] Hey everyone! Today is my birthday! (6th July) Go me!

A & L: Happy Birthday!

Millennium: Arigatou!

Y.M.: [appears]

Millennium: [blink] What are you doing here?

Y.M.: [yawns] Cause you've already done the review thankies so I'm here with a few guests.

Millennium: ???

Y.M.: [points to door]

???: Happy Birthday!

Millennium: [all starry-eyed] OMG! The cast of Yu-Gi-Oh! [squeals]

Yugi & Yami: [walk in room looking around] Hello.

Bakura: [being dragged by Ryou] But I DON'T _want_ to go to some stupid mortal's birthday!!!

Ryou: Too bad! You're going! [shoves him in room]

Seto: [looking around in boredom] Is this Millennium's place?

All: [nod]

Malik (the good one): [walks in] Where in Ra's name am I?!

Ishizu: Greetings.

Odion: [nods]

Mokuba: [comes running into room followed by Rebecca]

Joey & Tristan: GET BACK 'ERE YOU LIL' SQUIRTS!

Téa: Joey, that's not nice!

Mai: [looks around] Ain't this room a bit small?

Millennium: [starry eyed] [passes out]

Y.M.: 0.o [snaps fingers and room becomes bigger and M. is awake again]

Millennium: [is in shock] [squeaks] Is this real?

Bakura: What do you think mortal?!

Millennium: [turns and notices Bakura] [eyes widen] KAWAII!!! [glomps Bakura]

Bakura: AHH! [tackled in hug] [swirly eyed]

Yami: [starts laughing] Baka tomb robber.

Yugi: [hits yami's head] That wasn't nice.

Yami: [grumbles]

Millennium: …wow…

Y.M.: Wow? That's it? No thank-yo–

Millennium: [starts strangling her yami in a hug] Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!

Y.M.: EEEeeeeeep!!! Er… REVIEW!

Millennium: Yes [nods] Please review! [points to YGO cast] You're stayin'.

YGO Cast: [confused OR worried OR don't care]

Millennium: Bye, bye!

Please Read and Review! R&R


	18. Ch17: Five Card Start Duel

****

Modern Day Pharaoh

* * *

Authoress' Notes: Sorry for taking soo long to update! I've been busy [cough]stupid history assignment[cough] and I'm considering going through and editing this entire story… its taking F-O-R-E-V-E-R! [sighs] Also, seeing as this story is in the action category, I've decided to put some dueling action in… Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 17: Five Card Start Duel

¹: This is known as a Five card duel, there is a lot of luck involved, for the first five monsters you draw are automatically summoned and it faces of against the monster opposite it. If there is no monster opposite, it then moves to attack the next one down and so on. First to loose all monsters/ life points looses.

* * *

Aniba went out the door, intending on following Yugi (Heq and Resu behind her) when someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Ryou!" She looked at him in surprise, "I didn't see you there!"

"Aniba, could I have a word with you?" Ryou whispered into her ear, in a cool tone.

"Huh?" She turned to look at him, "Bakura?" She whispered. He just scowled at her and she frowned, "Um. I'm just going to have a quick word with Ryou… Resu, can you stay with Heq?"

"Sure. No problem." He replied.

Aniba gave a smile and walked down the hall, allowing herself to be lead by Bakura. He grabbed her arm and literally dragged her along, but she sharply tugged her arm out of his grip, glaring, "I know how to walk."

He just glowered at her, "Just shut up." Leading them into the classroom he closed the door with a flick of his hand and Aniba noted that he put a ward on the door. He turned around, glaring at her, "I want to know why you lied to my host."

"First of all," She said, rolling her eyes, "He has a name which so happens to be Ryou, and second of all, its none of your concern."

"Listen here mortal," He grabbed both her arms and held her close, hissing in her ear, "I don't want anything cocky from you, so just tell me the damn answer!"

She turned a cool glance on him and there was a flash of black light and Lynex appeared. She made a sound of disgust and snorted, "Don't touch me." She glared, easily removing his grip, "Or my hikari."

"Damnit. I don't want to talk to you." He spat, "I want to talk to your host!"

"She's not my host." Lynex snarled, baring her long canines. "And I'll appreciate it if YOU don't talk to my hikari like that. Tomb Robber." She smirked.

Aniba appeared on the desk in spiritual-form, watching the argument in mild amusement. She called through her mind, Ryou?

Hmm? He appeared beside her, in spirit form as well.

She smiled over in his direction, How long do you think they'll argue this time?

Ryou shrugged, taking a seat on the desk next to her, Who knows?

Well I sure don't.

Last time those two got together… the argument would've lasted for days if Bakura wasn't so intent on getting the puzzle.

Why is that anyway? Aniba asked, showing little interest at the argument which seemed to have turn into a yelling match.

Um, He ducked a table that was thrown, I'm not sure. He doesn't reveal much to me now… ever since I helped my friends out.

Aniba jumped as a loud crash went through the room and Bakura screeched, Yeh, well. He can't blame that on you. She ducked as a chair flew her way, After all, you only agreed to help him if he left your friends out of it. That was the deal wasn't it?

Yeh. Ryou said standing up as Bakura picked up the table he was sitting on (both yami's oblivious the to fact of their hikari's presence) and threw it at Lynex with a war-cry. Oooh… Ryou cooed in sympathy pain as Lynex reflected the table back at Bakura. I'm glad he's using his own body.

You're not the only one. Aniba said, eyeing Lynex as she tackled the ex-thief, yelling 'Apologize!'. Hmm… wonder what happened this time?

Ryou just shrugged.

Is it just me, or do those to remind you of a brother/ sister relationship? This comment was heard by all in the room and Bakura and Lynex turned to Aniba;

"What did you say?!"

Aniba quickly retreated to a very-faint spirit form. Seesh! Talk about touchy!

Uh-oh. Ryou said, looking at the two worriedly.

Uh-oh what?

Aniba stared at the two, Uh…oh…They had both summoned about five duel-monsters each. Bakura had Dark Necrofear, Headless Knight, The Portraits Secret, The Earl of Demise and The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams. Lynex had Soul Tiger, Lady Panther, King Tiger Wanghu, Mystical Knight of Jackal, and Manticore of Darkness.

¹All of their monsters were ready to duel.

Both Aniba and Ryou put their heads in their hands, …Oh boy…

First off was Dark Necrofear in Attack Mode VS. Soul Tiger in defense. Dark Necrofear looked slightly human, though she had blue skin and carried a weapon of sorts in her hand. Soul Tiger looked like a normal white tiger though was tinged a light blue colour - it was also floating, semi transparent and smoky around the edges. "Dark Necrofear! Attack!" Bakura yelled and his monster ran came forward and with a quick slash of its weapon, Soul Tiger disappeared into a wisp.

Second was Headless Knight VS Lady Panther… both in attack mode. Headless knight looked like a suit of armour with a cape that was haunted by some ghost, it also had a large sword and small shield and no helmet… Lady Panther on the other hand was what appeared to be a humanoid body with a panther's head. She wore an amoured vest and skirt and had a white shawl that wrapped around her neck and same down her arm. In one hand she had a large staff, in the other a shield. "Headless Knight! Show no mercy!" The Knight charged forward and swung at Lady Panther, she put up her shield and blocked the attack, however Headless Knight applied more force on his sword and cracked the shield and slicked through Lynex's monster.

"Curses!" She growled as 50LP were taken from the 4000 she had.

Bakura: 4000  
Lynex: 3950

Third was The Portrait's Secret in defense VS King Tiger Wanghu. A large painting shook on the field and from the inside a strange fiend emerged, raking at the air with its claws before retreating. A large armored, feline-beast gave a roar as it stomped onto the field. "King Tiger Wanghu! Get vengeance for those lost!" Lynex yelled, King Tiger gave another roar before pouncing on The Portrait, flattening it till it exploded with a shatter.

Fourth was The Earl of Demise VS Mystical Knight of Jackal. The Earl of Demise looked like a corpse in a way and it tightened it's grip on its sword as it took a step forward, ready to face Mystical Knight of Jackal.

Hey… what card is that? I haven't seen that one before. Ryou piped up, looking at the Jackal-headed beast.

Oh, that's Mystical Knight of Jackal. Aniba explained. Level 7, 2700 attack points. It also has an effect, basically the owner of the card can choose to return the monster destroyed to the top of the deck, or just leave it in the graveyard. It's effect is quite useful, cause you can just keep defeating the same weak monster and return it to the top of the deck, preventing your opponent from ever drawing any new cards.

Interesting. Ryou observed, as he watched the Beast-Knight step forward, its head held high as it gripped its' weapon, waiting for the order -

"ATTACK!!!" Lynex yelled and it ran forward, easily slicing and defeating Earl of Demise… along with 700 of Bakura's Life Points.

"I'll show you!" He snarled.

Bakura: 3300  
Lynex: 3950

The Fifth round was The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams in defense VS. Manticore of Darkness. There was a loud groan and The Gross Ghost made itself known - it was a skeletal figure riding what appeared to be the skeleton of a horse, below it was a transparent bed. In its hands it held a shield and a small sword, a ghostly aura seemed to rise around it as it gave another moan. There was a beating sound of wings and a heavily-muscled figure landed softly upon the ground, folding back it's leathery-black wings. It opened its beak and gave a loud screech, "Destroy!" Lynex yelled and immediately blocked her ears.

Quick! Block your ears! Aniba said nudging Ryou, he was about to ask why but decided against it as a high-pitched screech ran through the room.

"eeeeeeee_eeeeeeeeeee_**eeeeee**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_EEEEEEEEEEEEE_**EEEEEEEE**!!!"

The sound just seemed to intensify as Sounds Waves rocketed throughout the room, finally shattering the Gross Ghost.

Lynex and Bakura smirked, as the monster was destroyed, "Hmph. A tie."

"Indeed. Continue the duel, mortal."

Lynex hissed, "I'm not a mortal, Tomb Robber!"

The Duel continued, Dark Necrofear defeated King Tiger Wanghu with ease dropping Lynex's life points by 500.

Bakura: 3300  
Lynex: 3495

Lynex took a great chunk of Bakura's life points (1250) when her Mystical Knight of Jackal went against his Headless Knight.

Bakura: 2050  
Lynex: 3450

Not only was Bakura's Headless Knight defeated, but his Earl of Demise was followed soon after, Manitcore of Darkness taking it down along with 300 more Life Points.

Bakura: 1750  
Lynex: 3450

With only once monster on the field, Lynex was able to kill his Dark Necrofear and attack his Life Points directly, "HA. Ha." She said in a smug tone. "I win."

Bakura: 0000  
Lynex: 3450

Bakura just muttered something incoherent before yelling at Ryou. "Yadonushi! I'm bored! You take over now!"

Ryou wasn't really given much choice in the matter as Bakura retreated to his soul room and Ryou's spirit was pulled back to his body. "Well… that was interesting." He commented, looking over at Lynex who was currently dancing round the room with the two remaining Duel Monsters.

"We _won_! We won!" The remaining Duel Monsters looked at Lynex worriedly as she swung them round the room.

/Lynex. I wanna take over now./

"Sure thing hikari!" Lynex chirped and Aniba was back in control, all the tables and chairs that had been thrown around during Lynex's and Bakura's 'disagreement' returned to their places, the Duel Monsters went back to the Shadow Realm and the ward on the door came down… just in time too as the end-of-lunch bell rang.

Aniba sweat-dropped as she looked over at Ryou, "Uh…Good duel?"

He laughed, rubbing the back of his head, "I guess you could say that…" He frowned, "How did that start in the first place?"

Aniba shrugged, walking out the classroom with Ryou.

"Hey! Aniba! There you are!" Heq called, waving to them.

"Ryou!" Yugi yelled, running over to meet them. "Hey, what took you so long?" He asked the two.

"Oh, we were just having a long talk." Aniba said smiling at Ryou.

He laughed, "That would be the best way to put it."

* * *

Authoress' Notes: Hehe… [shakes head] I don't think I could ever skip lunch… [big grin] I mean 1st Lunch… second lunch equals library which equals computers which further equals anime and Internet!

* * *

Millennium: HI EVERYONE!!! [points to group of people] The Yu-Gi-Oh! cast is still here!

Bakura: And?

Millennium: _And_ you're gonna help with answering the reviews! [big grin]

Y.M.: THAT'S IT! I'm gone! [disappears in poof of smoke]

Millennium: [shrugs] Oh well… [runs to computer and opens inbox] Let's see… review alert'… Pharaohs Angel! Yup! I updated early 'cause of my birthday… Oi! Yami! Yugi! Come over here and have a say in this!

Y & Y: [look at computer screen] Pharaohs Angel?

Yami: [blink] Does that mean me?

Yugi: [shrugs] Must be.

Yami: [looks at Millennium] Why am I called 'Resu' in this fiction?

Millennium: [blink] Er, because no one is supposed to know your real name.

Yami: [slyly] Which is…?

Millennium: It's A- Hey! . You're not supposed to know! You have to go through the memory world, the game of darkness between you and Bakura, and everything! You haven't even gone through the ceremonial battle yet!

Yami: …? Huh?

Millennium: Oh! [quickly covers mouth] Ra damnit it! [pokes Yugi]

Yugi: [looks at Yami] 1, 2, 3!

Y & Y: Thank you for reviewing 'Pharaohs Angel'! :)

Millennium: Okay, next review is from my friend, Ain-Siti-Naunet!

Bakura: [reads review] What do you mean Clara reminds you of me?!

Ryou: Calm down [pats his back] [reads review] You like the confusion? I guess that would happen in any case! If someone appeared who looked like me I'd be confused as well-

Bakura: [taps foot] A-hem!

Ryou: [continues without noticing] I'm so glad that no one else looks like me-

Bakura: [crosses arms, glares and taps foot louder] AHEM!

Ryou: [still continuing] Can you imagine how much-

Bakura: STOP TALKING!!! I WANT TO TALK! [hissing and glaring]

Everyone: [blink] You do?

Bakura: ….I…er…uh…um… THANKS FOR REVIEWING AIN-SITI-NAUNET!!! [disappears into Ring]

Millennium: That was…strange… [shrugs] Well, signing off now, ja ne!

Others: Bye!

Mokuba & Rebecca: [whiney voice/ at same time] I didn't get a say in this!

Millennium: Say, 'review please' then!

Mokuba: [blinks] Review please, then!

Millennium: -.-;;

Rebecca: [nods]

Please Read and Review! R&R


End file.
